


To Devour and Live

by Starry_nightx



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 少女☆歌劇 レヴュースタァライト -Re LIVE- | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight -Re LIVE- (Video Game), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Injury, Death, Distrust, Dove!Maya, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Ghoul!Claudine, Ghoul!Futaba, Ghoul!Kaoruko, Ghoul!Mahiru, Ghoul!Yachiyo, Investigator!Hikari, Investigator!Junna, Investigator!Karen, Investigator!Maya, Investigator!Nana, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_nightx/pseuds/Starry_nightx
Summary: There had been rumours of a A~ ranked Ghoul, one with the name of Noir , it had been killing troublesome Ghouls the CCG were targeting.Suspicious of its motives, Tendou Maya, Daughter of the Director and a supreme prodigy among the Doves, was sent to investigate this strange occurrence.How would this single encounter, change their whole lives...(Completed)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Saijou Claudine & Tendou Maya, Saijou Claudine/Tendou Maya
Comments: 196
Kudos: 289





	1. Character’s Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me over there in this cult: 
> 
> Twitter: @Starry_nightxs  
> Tumblr: nightstarryx  
> Wattpad: starry_nightx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this au and I don’t believe I saw any fanfic do this au before. 
> 
> This first chapter is basically a character profile but I will be updating it every time a new character is shown or revealing so I will make lines where you should stop if you had not read a certain chapter yet. 
> 
> I will be writing the character profile again if a character had a significant change in a future chapter. 
> 
> You don’t need to read this unless you are not familiar with the Tokyo Ghoul concept or want to understand the characters in this au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27/07: Edited chapter 1-5 for mistakes

**Maya Tendo**

**Age:** 19

 **Rank:** First Class Investigator

 **Quinque:** Made with a Bikaku and shaped as a rapier, also with a stretching feature that becomes like a whip.

**Karen Aijou**

**Age:** 18

 **Rank:** Second rank Investigator

(I got lazy with putting all the bold parts on, I’ll add then on at some point) 

Quinque: Designed as a saber with a Koukaku.

**Hikari Kagura**

Age:18

Rank: Third Rank Investigator 

Quinque: Daggers made with a Ukaku, sometimes she attaches stings to their ends to reuse it.

**DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU EITHER DO NOT WANT TO KNOW A CERTAIN GHOUL, you may read it after chapter 1**

**————**

**————**

**————**

**————**

**————**

**‘Noir’**

Rated: A  


Kagune information: Black Rinkaku, able to make four tentacles. Rumoured by Ghouls that it uses a Quinque but the information does not add up as it only leaves Investigators severely injured with no stolen quinque, sometimes broken. 

Known features: A masquerade-like mask that covers its whole face, detailed patterns with black and white. Unknown voice as it speaks with a device that changes its voice.

**DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU EITHER DO NOT WANT TO KNOW A CERTAIN GHOUL, you may read it after chapter 2**

**————**

**————**

**————**

**————**

**————**

’Oni’

Rank: C (does not have a noticeable activity)

Kagune information: Appears to have a Koukaku that reinforces her arms that appears like a gauntlet, it’s appearance is noticeable to be scaled (Uh look at Jason’s Kagune for reference). 

Known features: Wears a red oni mask. 

’Princess’

Rank: B~ (Suspected to be part of a Ghoul family heirline) 

Kagune information: Though non has encountered in a fight, suspect that it has a Bikaku reminiscent to a naginata as the suspected Ghoul family. 

Known features: Wears a tradition japanese theatre mask (markings rather than facial features on the mask) 

**DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ CHAPTER 4**

**————**

**————**

**————**

**————**

Hoshimi Junna

Age: 19 

Rank: First rank Investigator (not first class, there is a difference) 

Quinque: A bow and arrow, the bow made with a Koukugan for durability and arrows made of Ukaku. The bow has blades on the top and bottom in case of close combat and in emergencies, can shoot Q-bullets if she ran out of arrows. 

Diaba Nana

Age: 18 

Rank: Second rank investigator (though higher ups are thinking of promoting her) 

Quinque: Dual Kitanas, made of a Bikaku Kagune and has a self destruct system. 

**DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ CHAPTER 11**

**————**

**————**

**————**

**————**

**————**

**————**

**————**

**————**

‘Angel’ 

Rank: C~ (May be stronger but is usually seen only watching fights) 

Kagune information: Four separate long streaks/lines of fire-like Kagune. Azure colour palette (dark to light from body to outside).  
Capable of shooting blue sharp-like projectiles, unknown reasoning for this unusual colour change. 

Known features: Wears a winged Valkyrie helmet, thin bars cover the eyes and the mouth is exposed. (Look at Valkyrie helmets for a reference) ’Succubus’ Rank: S (however has not appeared for the last 3-4 years) Kagune information: A chimera Ghoul (Ukaku and Bikaku). For Ukaku, inverted wings that can give it short-term flight and capable to shooting sharp-like projectiles (Look at Diablo 3 demon wings, Lilith or Samuel for more accuracy). For Bikaku, appears to be like an extended spinal skeleton with a hook at the end, shaped like the tail bone. (But much larger) The side bones are sharpened with a curve and a bright red circle are seen after each bone joints. (Look at Hinami’s Kagune for what the red circle looks like and place I mean for reference, NOT the Kagune itself, look at a human spine and tailbone for that). Known features: Wears all kind of masks but never one that reveals the eyes


	2. 1 - Aromatic Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight that invoked mutual understanding...

”Tendo Maya, daughter of the Dove’s director and a First rank Investigator,” A distorted voice dramatically announced.

“I’m honoured to be known in the Ghoul world.” Maya replied nonchalantly, moving her thumb near to the Quinque suitcase button, “‘Noir’”

The Ghoul gave a low laugh and brought out a hand towards the woman a couple of metres in front of her, “Let's hope this battle will be one to remember.”

As ‘Noir’ finished talking, it propelled itself into the air towards Maya, its cloak almost blending into the dark sky but its figure outlined by the shining moon behind it, the Ghoul brought out two of their black Kagune, performed a perfect front roll and swung it powerfully downwards, aiming right towards the Dove’s head.

With the quick initiative, Maya pressed on her suitcase button and her Quinque was now in her hand, she brought her weapon above her to block the two Kagune with ease as the rapier shines brightly with the moonlight, embers scraping as the Kagune and Quinque came into contact.

She felt the Ghoul drawback as it used its Kagune to jump back to make some distance from the Investigator. But Maya noticed the way the Ghoul’s body is rising and falling, as in its breath is laboured even though it was only the first attack. Maya's face remains unchanged but her mind is curious so she spoke.

”Tell me, why are you killing your kind.” Maya asked although it was more of a demand, preparing her Quinque in case the Ghoul charged to attack again.

”Why do you ask?” ‘Noir’ acted surprised, though it is only a facade, “I can admit some are scums and dirt that deserve to die.”

“You haven’t killed any other Doves that were sent after you too.” Maya mentioned while she runs towards the Ghoul, swiping her rapier left and right as ‘Noir’ blocks her attack with her Kagune.

”They’re just doing their job, it’s not like they’d listen to me and back down,”‘Noir’ lightly sighed, “Before I put them into a wretched state.” It brought its mask covered face closed to Maya’s own to make its point clear.

Maya could sense the Ghoul smirking, but not for sadistic reasons, implying more of the Investigators’ stupidity to not take this Ghoul’s...mercy.

The Dove then stepped back and went for a stabbing strike, seeing two other black Kagune emerge from the Ghoul’s back and quickly wrapped its Kagune around the Quinque’s blade to stop her movements, she realised that ‘Noir’ intended to break her weapon to render her useless.

As the Ghoul began to twist the Quinque in different directions with her kagune to snap it into pieces, it continued to talk, ”You seem to like talking a lot, take an interest in me have you?” Almost sounding like a taunt.

”I am simply interested in your motives for whatever you are doing.” Maya activated the second form of this Quinque by twisting its handle and the blade suddenly became flexible and long, slipping out of the Kagune’s grip as Maya pulled the whip-like blade out and created a distance between her and the Ghoul. “You certainly are different from the other Ghouls I fought.”

”I guess I’ll take that as a compliment.”‘Noir’ sarcastically said but appeared to be appreciative for being noticed in a ‘different’ way. ”What do you wish to accomplish in CCG?” The Ghoul randomly asked and suddenly switched the tables in question, even catching Maya slightly off guard with this kind of question.

Before she answered, Maya dragged her whip in opposing diagonal directions repeatedly, the blade speeding its sharp double edges towards ‘Noir’.

As the Ghoul used its four Kagune to block the repetitive strokes, one of its Kagune’s shape faltered into thin air and the blade slashed a painful cut along the Ghoul’s left side, Maya heard a grunt of pain from ‘Noir’ though it was nearly heard from the distortion of its voice through the mask. It jumped back, holding onto their arm until, what Maya presumed, the regeneration progress began.

”I wish to bring peace to society.” Maya had a simple answer, though it did not satisfy the Ghoul.

”And would that ‘society’ include us Ghouls?” ’Noir’ tilted their head to the side, expecting a more straightforward answer.

”...” Maya truly stopped for a moment to think but quickly replied with an answer, one that she locked away in the back of her mind, one that society would cast her away for, “...Perhaps those who aren’t malicious. I acknowledge those who tries to not outrightly murder a passerby citizen.” That is a wholehearted truth, she has seen cases where Ghouls would feast upon corpses due to human conflict or those who took their lives.

Maya could hear the Ghoul hum to the response she had just given, thought that she would never dare to reveal to anyone, as they all would label her as insane for believing such a theory, she only awaits to hear the Ghoul mock her and laugh. To exclaim how blasphemous her belief and ideal was to even try and attempt to change a society that is fixated on the termination of Ghouls. To step on her dreams and trample them without a second thought. To open its mouth would ramble on about the impossibility. To-

”We may be more similar than we think we are.”’Noir' stated, their stance, now standing straight, did not look as if it would attack, the Kagune behind it faded away into dust in the air, to absolute null to the pitch skies. Maya herself even relaxed her hold on her Quinque, watching how the red cracks on the blade pulsated against the quiet wind.

”This world is broken by those filled with avarice and those who rule with tyranny.”

There was silence between them both as if they both acknowledged the dilemma that must be changed, but both of them were held back by society’s dictatorship, no one to help them pursue their goal, to the new light of hope for the future.

Almost a minute pass and the Ghoul broke the silence.

”I’m afraid our times are up.” ‘Noir’ brought her arms up to shrug, Maya shows a slight confusion on her face as she tightened her grip on the Quinque.

”I believe we will meet each other again.”The Ghoul began to turn away, ”Hopefully under better circumstances”

Maya was about to run towards the Ghoul, to question or kill, she does not know, but she heard a sizzling on the floor and realised that ‘Noir’ dropped multiple smoke grenades on the floor, completely covering Maya’s sight. She knew by the time she got out of the smoke, the Ghoul would be gone, judging on how the Ghoul was able to deflect against Maya’s attack quickly.

So she simply walked backwards, reverting her Quinque into a rapier form, and returned to report her failure to the CCG.

————————

“Miss?” Maya almost gasped as she was called out from her deep thought of what happened last night and looked to her right, seeing a woman sitting beside her, looking concerned, “You’ve been staring into your coffee for five minutes, it’s going to get cold.” She calmly said.

Her hair was wavy ash blonde, she also has a black headband that sits above her bangs, it stuck out a lot to Maya, but the only part of her that unsettles her is her blood-red scarlet eyes, almost reminiscent of a Ghoul’s pupil.

”Sorry, I was thinking about... something.” Maya replies, drinking her coffee with one sugar, now cold from being neglected. She tries to not show the uneasiness of a cold coffee but the woman chuckles.

”Whatever you are thinking about must be very important.” She smiles, “Let's get you another hot coffee.” She immediately motions a pink-haired bartender to come over before Maya could even protest.

As the bartender brewed a fresh coffee with a single scoop of sugar, she replaced it from the cold coffee and gave a smile to Maya and said, “It’s on the house.”

”Thank you.” Maya replies, “But-“

”No buts or paybacks will be said.” The woman interjects, “And how rude of me to not introduce myself, I am Saijou Claudine.” She said with a proud tone.

”Ah, hello Saijou-san, my name is Tendo Maya.” Maya follows on with the introductions, only to get a small chuckle from Claudine.

”No need to be so formal, just call me Claudine.” She takes a sip of her black coffee, Maya would have expected someone like her to add on milk and sugar, “Tell me if I’m wrong but are you an Investigator? I think I heard your name in the news before.”

”Yes, I am.” Maya confirms, also taking a sip of her coffee, it is certainly very aromatic, the flavour is simply amazing to Maya’s standards, she wondered how one could brew such a flavourful coffee.

The two ended up talking for an hour, with Maya finding out that Claudine is a usual customer but also a friend to this cafe’s owner and the barista.

On the other hand, Claudine found out that they both happen to be the same age and that Maya has not come to this cafe before until now and demanded that she comes more often to try the delicious desserts the owner makes, even the barista joined in and encouraged her to come, definitely not because she wants to be tipped more.

This was the first time in a long time where Maya felt a little bit more at ease, to relax where she wouldn’t have to worry about Ghouls ambushing her from behind. But it all has to end at some point when her cup of coffee was replenished. She surprisingly felt disappointed that she had to wait another time to taste the succulent coffee, but there is always the next time.

She bided her goodbyes to Claudine and the barista named Futaba and took a deep breath as she left the cafe doors.

————————

Extra information

This place, a city infested with the creatures called Ghouls, their population increasing steadily against the efforts of the CCG to wipe their existence out. No one knows when the Ghouls started appearing, even the origin to the Ghouls themselves are unknown, but all that matters is that these abominations must be destroyed.

Ghouls, a thing that can live and look exactly like a human being, but their diet consists of eating human flesh, nothing more, nothing less. Gifted a dreaded organ called a Kagune, an extra and powerful limb that can easily behead a vulnerable citizen, it roams free with a free meal.

A way to distinguish them from a human is the moment you see their Kagune, their eye, Koukugan, the sclera pitch black and the pupil's blood red with grotesque veins that leak from the eyes beneath its skin. Once one has you trapped, you could only hope that a Dove dives in and executes the Ghoul before your eyes, that is hope and miracles in this bloodied world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I won’t do the ‘leaves the fanfic midway because I lost motivation’ XD 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading if this interested you!


	3. 2 - Beneath the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say action speak louder than words, ‘Noir’ says otherwise to her allies, but certainly not to the unfortunate disturbance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written the chapters ahead of time (not all yet) so there won’t be a an awkward large waiting gap in between. 
> 
> The summary will be purposely vague in order to avoid spoiling the chapter.

In a dark alleyway, when the moon has risen again, small rays of reflected sunlight passed through a small group of Ghouls, three to be exact, standing and talking like normal friends would do. 

One with a full masquerade mask with detailed monochrome patterns, one with a red oni mask that covered the bottom half of its face, fangs sticking out menacingly, and one with a traditional Japanese theatre mask, though that Ghoul opted for one with markings rather than the haunting facial features.

”Oni and Princess, what a nickname they gave you.” Noir’ commented with a small chuckle, though it sounds ever so disturbing with the distortion in its voice. Likewise with the other two Ghouls.

”Same to you, ‘Noir.’” ‘Princess’ mockingly emphasised on ‘Noir’ code name by the CCG. 

”Alright alright we aren’t here to tease each other about our nicknames.” ‘Oni’ waved their hand to stop a potential nickname shaming contest, “‘Noir’, how is it with that one Dove going up your ass?” It bluntly asked. 

”She didn’t do much of a number on me this time, but it’s really annoying that she had the blade dipped in RC suppressants.” ‘Noir’ rolled their eyes beneath the mask as it mentioned about the Quinque. 

”I really hate those, they make your Kagune go all ew and wrinkly!” ‘Princess’ cringed and squirmed around where it was standing. 

”Thank god she didn’t attack after that, I was already exhausted from fighting that other brat.” ‘Noir’ sighed and crossed their arms, leaning against the stone wall. 

”That’s good, how’s your arm though ‘Noir’?” ‘Oni’ asked in concern, motioning over to ‘Noir’s’ arm with ‘Princess’ also showing body language that conveys worry. 

”Better now, the numbness is going.” ‘Noir’ shrugged and even lifted it’s sleeve, revealing a particularly red and fleshy patch of skin, still trying to regenerate and only a little bloody. 

”Much better than-“ ‘Princess’ scoffed before they all looked over to the side as their ears picked up on unfamiliar footsteps. ‘Noir’ quickly slid its sleeve down and puts it’s right hand on its hip.

”I heard it was you with the black and white mask who killed our boss ey?” A male Ghoul with a raspy voice pointed directly at ‘Noir’. 

”You are going to pay!” Another spat.

”We will avenge him!” One shouted. 

But the three didn’t bother listening to their ‘honourable’ speech of vengeance, especially ‘Princess’, they spat a lot of saliva. 

There was seven Ghouls standing before them, most likely followers of the last Ghoul ‘Noir’ killed, they didn’t even bother wearing a mask and decided to go straight into a losing battle. 

’Noir’ yawned, using their left hand to cover where it’s mouth would be without the mask and smirked beneath it, “Didn’t expect to have a bit of fun tonight.” 

’Oni’ brought their hands together and cracked it’s knuckle, loud enough for the Ghouls to feel intimidated by the gradual increase of a cracking volume, a red Kagune appeared from its shoulder, clinging onto the top ‘Oni’s’ arm like gauntlets and extendable claws at it’s fingertips. 

’Princess’ giggled as it snapped their fingers, a flash of light was seen to go through one of the Ghoul’s neck at the speed of light. Before any of them properly reacted, the Ghoul’s head began sto slide off his neck smoothly and sprinkles of blood stained the alleyway walls and the clothes of those still alive.

”Still want to avenge hmm?” ‘Princess’ taunted them as it shows it’s Kagune, dangling it in front of her and letting the Ghouls see the blood dripping from the shining tip of its blade. It then hovered the bloodied Kagune above ‘Princess’s’ mask , letting the blood drip into the mouth hole, but from the first drop, it spluttered and coughed at its fouling taste. 

”I forgot how disgusting Ghoul’s flesh are,” ‘Princess voice croaked as they tried to cough the blood and taste out. Letting the traumatised Ghouls stand and watch at how easily one was killed. 

”You always taste anyone-who-you-cut-with-your-Kagune blood and literally critique about it.” ‘Oni’ said, laughing pathetically. 

”I’m not in a mood to really drag this out so.” ‘Noir’ leaned its head to the side as four of their black Kagune emerged from its back, the snapping and tingling sounds of the Kagune forming sent shivers down the remaining six Ghouls. 

One dared to try and run, only to be impaled by the chest and slammed into the wall mercilessly, the blood being painted in a beautiful splatter. 

”They die a bit easily don’t they?” ‘Oni’ commented, getting a snicker from ‘Princess’ and a chuckle from ‘Noir’. 

What could be heard next was the terrified screams for mercy and the squelching of blood spilling from lifeless bodies and the destruction of organs. The masked Ghouls did not bother to clean up the part of corpse in the alleyway, walking away with a tired sigh. 

**————————**

The people who are currently sitting around the large circular table are those high ranked amongst the CCG, including the Special class investigators, assistants, the director and Maya herself. 

In this meeting, it was held every month in order to discuss about certain Ghouls that are causing chaos across Japan, mainly in the area they are in, Tokyo, as there are other CCG bases around the country who would have the same discussions as themselves.

”Thank you all for being present in this meeting.” The Director says in a monotone tone, “We have a few topics to discuss, those that have caught my eye recently.” 

There was total silence while the Director is speaking, it was almost deafening for some Special class assistants to bear as Maya notices a few anxiously clasping their hands together to the quiet tapping of their feet. She herself was used to the stiff aura from her father, she trained herself to not be shaken by only his presence which soon lead to her almost numb to killing begging Ghouls. 

”One of the S ranked Ghouls told us that there’s a supposed group called the ‘Black Choir’ and that they are expanding at an alarming rate.” The Director explains, “Their common activities are destroying key locations that we hold dear.” 

Maya notices one of the Special Class investigator tense in an obvious way, it seems they were directly affected by where these Ghouls have attacked.

”A rank 1 and 2 investigator was able to clear a small group of them, so we can predict that they would only be a Rank C or B.” The Director continues to explain. 

”If I may Director,” One Special class Investigator spoke up but does not dare speak another word. 

”No.” He coldly replies, “You will be deployed for more dangerous matters.” 

”But-“ 

**”Silence.”**

The Director lowly glares at the Investigator, making him clench his fist and forces him to relax back down on his chair, “I will not allow you to let your emotions serve as vengeance. I understand your loss, but let the others handle this one.”

Although the Director is strict, he does sympathise with the Investigator’s pain and had led successful raids on several Ghoul organisations, leading to it’s complete termination. He too will lead the Investigator’s path away from a ‘dark’ one, though Maya thinks that he have closed off any possible sympathy or negotiation for any Ghouls, that he would kill any of them who is in his sights in seconds. Not the way she did. 

The brunette did not exactly bother to listen to the rest of the meeting as it didn’t really concern her. One about some Special class investigators changing their posts, one about the same Rank 1 and 2 investigators transferring to this area, one about the ‘Black Choir’ wearing an all black mask, and one about the time every Investigator left and the Director called Maya as she stood up. 

”Maya.” He calls out, almost making Maya flinch by suddenly being caught out of her mind. 

”Yes father?” She quickly sat back down on her chair, wondering what she is about to be asked about, the only ever time her father would call for her is to check on her investigation or simple praises that filled nothing. 

”How is your investigation on ‘Noir’? I heard you had deployed yourself to fight the Ghoul three times now”

Maya stops her mind for a moment, as if time froze, she knew she had some sort of real answer to the results of her investigation- _’To fix this world’_ \- but she couldn’t bring herself to contradict her own wish for the future either, her heart for her beliefs refused to be chained by society, ever since that... first night. How she knew that not all Ghouls are the villains of society, instead the humans forcefully enforcing the faults of this world on the Ghouls, the words from ‘Noir’ echoes in her mind- 

**_DID WE FUCKING ASKED TO LIVE THIS WAY_ **

”It is going fine, although I do not have a complete conclusion to it’s motives.” Maya replies, hoping that he does not press her any further for information. 

”I see. Continue with them,” He closes his eyes, “I hope you are right that it proves useful to us.” 

This is the que for Maya to leave the meeting room alone from her father, mentally sighing in relief that he did not ask any other questions, only looking for answers. 

As Maya closes the tall doors behind her and breathes out a breath she did not know that she held, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she immediately glares at who it was.

”M-Maya it’s just me.” A small meekly sounding voice brought her hand away, when Maya properly turned, she saw that it was Aijou Karen and relaxes her gaze when she realises. 

”Ah, sorry Aijou-san, I was still tense after the meeting.” Maya quickly apologises for giving the poor Rank 2 Investigator a heart attack. 

Usually, the lower ranks to Maya never have the guts to talk to Maya in such an informal way or even as the same species, one because she is the Director’s daughter, and two, they are too intimidated by her gifted skills to talk on the same level. The reason why Karen is not fazed is ,lowkey because of her naive nature, because they went to the academy at the same time and Maya was once partnered with Karen for a Ghoul biology test. 

”How did it go?” Karen easily forgave Maya and carried on with her cheerful smile, far too cheerful for someone with a gruesome career. 

”As always, some classified information I cannot mention to you I’m afraid.” Maya began walking down the corridor, beckoning Karen to follow along too. 

”That sucks,” Karen shrugs her shoulders, “Wait! Did you hear Hikari is joining CCG!?” She stepped in front of Maya and basically screams. 

”Hikari?” Maya was dumbfound by Karen’s random outburst. 

”Oh wait you don’t know her, she’s a childhood friend of mine!” Karen was clearly happy that a friend is joining, most likely as a Rank 3 investigator. But Maya couldn’t help but think _’Why are you happy that your friend could die beside you’_ , but quickly shook off the thought, Karen was only sent on a few Ghoul missions and many that did not end up with her doing the finishing blow. Of course she wouldn’t know the reality yet.

”I see,” Maya simply replies, sparing a reality check for Karen as she has to sort her own first, “Let’s go and eat something shall we?” She tried to smile a bit. 

”Yeah! I know a good place!” Karen eyes widens, clearly a joyous day for her. 

Despite the calm mood that Maya feels that she is in, there are thoughts constantly running through her head, nothing is quiet , _are we similar? What am I doing_ , this ‘Noir’ Ghoul really messed up her views on reality completely, from years of being drilled on that Ghouls are the evil. **The Yang**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Let me know about how you find the pacing of the story! 
> 
> Criticism are also welcome!
> 
> Oh and I will try to post every 2 days!


	4. 3 - Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us reflect back...to the past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a much more bloody fight than the first chapter by A LOT

“You’re always in a deep thought whenever you come here.” Claudine chuckled as she took a sip of her black coffee, deeply embracing the aroma of the brewed beans as she closed her eyes softly.

“I apologise if I seem like I’m ignoring what you’re saying.” Maya apologetically replied as she also took a sip of her coffee with a scoop of sugar, still a brilliant coffee despite being made by a different barista. She had slightly dark blue hair with two small pieces of hair sticking to the side, Maya doesn’t know how that’s possible but it was.

”Again with these apologies.” Claudine rolled her eyes sarcastically and giggled.

Maya had come almost every day for a week to this cafe, always finding Claudine in the cafe whenever she came in, might it be morning, afternoon or night, she somehow was there too. But she’s not going to question it as she did not dislike her company.

But as an Investigator, you learn that anyone, even those friends that you hold close can be a Ghoul, they are perfect initiations of humans, the perfect actors on this world which they call their stage. She must always be wary of anyone who is not a part of CCG, be prepared to break any ties of trust if they happen to be a Ghoul who tried to lure their prey in by a folly act.

Don’t trust. Don’t tell. Don’t believe it.

However...just for this one time...Maya wants to breathe for one moment... and asks with nothing holding her back.

”What do you think about Ghouls?”

She watched as Claudine’s eyes widened in the sudden outburst and questioned her on the spot. The way she looks to the side and fiddles her hands on the cup of coffee, probably because of how Maya is an Investigator and she doesn’t want to insult her work in any way if her opinions on Ghouls appear to be different.

”Well,” Claudine began, “I think they are tragic beings, almost like an Aristotle style.” She answered.

“How so?”

”Some people here could be Ghouls, living a life like ours, like they’re one of us, all happy and free. But the moment they’re found out, it’s all over, all going downhill.” She takes another sip of her coffee, finishing it all with an empty cup, “I don’t mean like-“

”It’s fine,” Maya quickly reassured, “That is certainly an interesting view of Ghouls.” Tragic

”I guess so, but it doesn’t change the fact that they killed someone to live.” Claudine sighed, was she affected by Ghouls before? Is she such a forgiving person? Maya doesn’t know, but she thinks she understands just a bit more about reality.

”Thank you.”

”For what?”

”For sharing your thoughts with me, despite me being an Investigator.”

She could see Claudine scoffing a bit at her comment and gives a small glance at Maya, to which she sees the scarlet eyes once again. Scarlet pupils, so similar.

So similar

So similar to a Ghoul like ‘Noir’, standing a couple of metres in front of her, if it were to take its mask off, it would be almost identical.

There was silence between them, no one was talking, no one was moving, no one was attacking, just the wind beckoning for a voice to be carried in its gale.

”...This is certainly different from our first encounter.” ‘Noir’ commented.

”Yes, it is.” Maya agreed, she doesn’t even know why they aren’t fighting and instead, just talking.

Their first meeting was not a pretty sight, not at all.

There was just the clashing of Kagune and Quinque, breathing being laboured and blood spilling from the skin. No mercy, no forgiveness, no negotiation.

”You sure love your job so much...” The Ghoul gritted its teeth as it spoke.

”How...could I not.” Maya tried to catch her breath back quickly as she spoke, “You Ghouls, messed the whole world up!” She spat, coughing out a bit of blood.

The comment had angered ‘Noir’ as it roared and ran with four of its Kagune primed forward at Maya.

The Dove got back up to her legs and prepared to parry each of the tired Kagune, swiping left and right to lead the lethal attack away from her sore body. Sometimes it scratches a small patch of skin, sometimes it does not.

”Do you think we fucking asked to live this way!?” ‘Noir’ shouted in pure anger, her attacks becoming more brutal and raw in power, ”Do you not think we wish to be able to have a normal life like you humans!?”

The rain was pouring as they fought, the spirals of blood pooled around them as they kept fighting, growing larger and larger as each breath they took leaked out more blood.

Maya hitched her breath as she kept hearing ‘Noir’s’ words of rage, each one slowly creating a crack on her perfect view of society, the black and white reflecting on Humans and Ghouls being stained with colours.

They don’t know how long they fought for at this point, an hour? Two hours? Five hours? They tried to kill each other so hard, Maya lost count of the times she had cut off the Ghouls arm, lost count of the times the Kagune pierced a chunk of her skin, the times they caused small cracks in their bones.

Maya could have called back up and this fight would have ended quicker, but she was too prideful to even try to look behind her, she will kill this Ghoul, she’ll tear their Kakuhou, turn its flesh into a Quinque and kill more Ghouls, she’ll enjoy-

Enjoy?

When did I start thinking like this?

As she questioned herself, a loud snap echoed across their stage and they both watched the broken blade slide across the ground, it’s shine slowly dying out as the Kagune imbued within the Quinque died and turned to dull ash. Maya only widened her eyes slightly, she was too fatigued to show any expressions of shock.

Maya could see the Ghoul, still raring for battle, of course, they had superior bodies to Humans, of course, it can still fight.

This is it.

My eyes feel heavy.

I’m waiting.

For the sweet touch of death.

She waited with her fleeting thought until she lost herself to her mind's darkness.

When did I become a monster?

When Maya regained consciousness, there were lights, tubes, packets of blood near her, blurred out colours and the sound of a beep.

”...I'm..” She whispered with her weakened strength,” Not....dead.”

It took Maya two months to fully recover and be allowed to solo investigations herself. During her recovery, she had not heard of the name ‘Noir’ in any Ghoul activity, until she finally came back on her duty.

The second time, there was blood, but... Maya held herself back the whole time, she didn’t care if the Ghoul realised, she didn't know what she was thinking anymore.

”...You could have killed me.” Maya coldly said, thrusting her Quinque through the Ghoul’s stomach.

”Because I’m not like that...” ‘Noir’ gripped onto the Dove’s shoulder, letting her watch blood drip beneath the mask, “I don’t like this... I hate this conflict, do you?”

Again with these questions, Maya gritted her teeth as she slid the blade out of the Ghoul and jumped back.

“I fight to make peace in this world...” Maya hissed as if she had a choice to not join the CCG as the daughter of the Director.

”I honestly do hope, Ghouls and humans can come together.” ‘Noir’ sighed its stomach had already healed as it was showing no signs of faltering.

The fight ended with ‘Noir’ escaping and Maya with a broken arm.

———————

”You are...a kind person Tendo Maya.” The Ghoul admitted, surprising the Dove.

”I do what I think is right.” Maya simply answered, would she give a smile if they were the same species? “You somehow made me rethink everything I used to believe that society is.”

”That is one thing I like about you ever since we met,” ‘Noir’ tone was soft, strangely soft to the first time they met, ”You listen, which is why I am going to propose this now.”

Maya was unsure of what the Ghoul means, but her eyes widened with honest shock as she heard what it said and outstretched their hand.

”Let’s work together, to fix this broken world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll admit this chapter is pretty rusty, I’m sorry 
> 
> Btw the first part is a mini flashback, moments before ‘Noir’ and Maya meet again.
> 
> Comments are appreciated! Criticism are welcome!


	5. 4 - Sealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple more introductions along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one went better than the last chapter, this is my first long fic in quite a while so bear with me testing out the best way to write!
> 
> First: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAYA, sadly I didn’t have time to write an online shenanigan chapter for Maya’s bday 😭  
> But i got this one up, it’s more chill, let’s give her a break

The light footsteps echoed down the white hallway of CCG’s training hallway, some scientists and teachers turning to bow to the daughter of the Director in respect and most likely to keep their jobs, she paid them a small smile but her pace shows no signs of faltering.

She looks across each training room, looking for a specific number or just the person through the windows for spectators. She still has not arrived at the right destination, whoever designed these overly long hallways that were just for training was dumb, she was well aware that CCG had enough funds to renovate this place to have a much better layout to find the training rooms.

Finally, she recognised someone with orange hair, squeezing her face onto the spectator window and she does question whether the person is suffocating or not. She took her place next to the orange-haired girl and waited for her to notice her.

Through the window, a trainee Investigator was doing target practise, dangerously throwing daggers continuously at every part of the body shaped wooden stand, every shot most likely hit a vital muscle or organ to Ghouls and Humans.

The brunette must admit, this recruit certainly has talent at handling ukaku Quinques, though some would think that’s a prodigy, prodigies can use all kinds of Quinques at a high level like Maya. The trainee’s body may be too frail to carry certain Koukugan or Rinkaku Quinques. (Think of Amon’s and Juzous Quinque).

As she took a closer look at the person, they were female, her hair was long, straight and dark, clearly focused and prepared for any situations that would happen in a mission. But when she saw her face, her azure eyes, clearly sparkling in Karen’s view, but to Maya, they were dull, empty, a void with no wishes.

Was that how I once was?

Before she was able to think anymore, Karen finally noticed that Maya was next to her and her eyes widened at an extensive range.

”Oh my god Maya! Sorry I didn’t notice you here!” She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

”It’s alright,” Maya chuckled a bit to herself, “I was rather quiet while watching...Hikari was it?”

”Yep! I think she will become an Investigator! Rank three though but oh well.” Karen chirped.

Maya honestly questioned what kind of missions Karen was sent on, there’s no way she can be so optimistic if she saw human-looking heads being chopped off.... or she may be straight-up sadistic which concerns Maya a lot.

When they both looked back at Hikari’s training or even test, Maya noticed a small and thin shining thread from Hikari’s arm and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. The recruit threw her dagger at a moving target, hitting it in the right arm, then she pulled her right arm with a strong tug that even a part of the wood was ripped along with the dagger, all pulled back by a durable string Hikari discreetly wore.

Maya was impressed, she was not always informed about possible rank 3 investigators coming and most of the one she met had some sort of unique skill that caught the eye of a high ranked CCG that referred them to the Director. However, it was no easy feat to catch a blade with a string, if the timing is wrong, the Ghoul won’t be the only one suffering an injury.

But the void behind Hikari’s eyes still bothered Maya, what was her purpose for coming to CCG? Yes, her skills may prove useful to exterminating Ghouls with dangerous ratings, perhaps able to give her all in battles every single time with no emotions holding her back. What is her motive to join a tragic career, where you lose comrades, allies, friends, people you make bonds with, or would she not be affected at all? This is one of the reasons Maya always works alone, Karen was an exception since she forced herself onto Maya to become friends.

The sound of the automatic doors opened and Maya snapped out of her thoughts, perhaps for the fifth time today, she has been doing a lot of thinking for the past month. She watched as Karen tackled Hikari the moment she stepped out of the training room, giving her no time to breathe after an extensive training period, though Maya figured it was an examination as she recognised a staff responsible for examining recruits and carrying a tablet.

”Hikari! I missed you!” Karen tightly hugged around Hikari, “You were so cool in there with that small knife part!” There are the sparkling eyes of admiration again, though the act of kindness was barely appreciated back by the dark-haired girl.

”It’s daggers Karen, and I must be going.” Her voice was soft, very soft.

”Sorry, you did just finish.” Karen sheepishly giggled and stepped back, “I’ll meet you when you’re finished!”

”Hopefully it won’t be too long.” She smiled, a first time for Maya although it was small. Her face was content throughout the whole training, it could intimidate any opponent she fights.

Hikari's eyes then slowly moved in Maya direction and her face turned afterwards when she realised who she was, “Hello Tendo-sama, I didn’t see you there.” And bows.

“Hello Hikari, I must say I’m impressed with your skills there.” Maya smiled, holding her hand out as Hikari stood back up. But the back of her mind though ‘Am I that invisible to people?’.

”I hope I am of use to humanity.” Hikari gently and cautiously shook Maya’s hands, also smiling at her. Her smile felt genuine with kindness, but her eyes were still filled with darkness, no wishes, no hopes. Maya could see through it all, however, she will keep observing, perhaps this was not hers time to intrude any private matters.

”Good luck.” As all Maya said, how are you meant to reply to a comment like that? As if she was a machine being tested to kill and continuously do so.

As Hikari and the staff took their leave, the brunette watched as Karen loudly sighed and leaned back against the wall.

”Hikari became a bit more uptight since we last met.” Karen's eyes fell slightly.

”When was the last time you met?”

”Around six years ago.” That answer almost made Maya choke on air, of course, someone would change, perhaps drastically over six years. Maya tried her best to not tell Karen ’Obviously, six years can change the person a lot’, well perhaps a couple of years ago, Maya would be straight out cold and hot Karen with the hard truth. But she won’t tamper with Karen’s morals to fight as she had learnt from her father.

”Certainly a long time.” She replied instead.

Karen hummed in agreement and continued to talk, “Six years ago, her parents were killed and she was taken in by a relative in London, that’s why we were separated.”

”I’m sorry that happened to her.” Maya predicted that this could play a part in her void.

”The reporters said a person killed her father, then a Ghoul killed her mother the next day.” Karen's eyes fell more than Maya has ever seen before, she must care a lot for Hikari, even after six years of separation, “It was pure coincidence, wrong place at the wrong time the police announced. No proof to say it was planned murder.”

”That is very unfortunate for Hikari to experience.” Maya sympathised, she considered herself lucky to not have lost a close family to her, more like she was barely close with anyone to feel a loss. Pain caused by two sides, it would make sense for Hikari to become as uptight as Karen said, she would lose her trust in everything, even her species.

”Yeah, I’m not sure why she moved over back to Tokyo, but I'm glad to see that she’s alright.” Karen has a smile, a smile of hope. Perhaps this was what drives Karen’s optimisticness.

Suddenly, Maya heard one, no, two pairs of footsteps quietly yet approaching behind her. She turned around, to meet two familiar faces that she has seen on paper before back in the meeting, a lot of introductions today.

“Are you Tendo Maya?” A girl with purple hair, tied in a low ponytail and glasses asked, the rank two Investigator. Next to her was a girl with orange hair like Karen’s, but with more of a yellow tint, her hair almost looks like bananas.

”I am.” Maya replied.

”Ah that’s good,” The girl with the purple hair pushed her glasses up, “I will introduce myself, I am Hoshimi Junna, Rank 1 Investigator.”

”I’m Daiba Nana, Rank 2.” Nana has a welcoming presence, while Junna has a leader-like presence, “We’ve been transferred to this ward not long ago, one of the statistic persons told us to come and find you.”

”Yes, we’ve been set a mission and we must be on our way.” Junna said.

”Wait, ‘we’? As in all of us?” Karen pointed to all four of them in a circle.

Junna paused for a second longer than a person would reply but answers with, “Yes, there’s a predicted gathering for the ‘Black Choir’ and there’s a lot of them this time than the one we fought.”

Maya catched the small face of confusion from Nana but it was nearly noticeable, it seemed they didn’t expect Karen to be here but are open to bringing more Investigators along without lowering their morale, Junna was a smart one.

”We’re sorry for the short notice but the quicker the better.” Nana added on while giving a nervous laugh.

”It’s no bother.” Maya reassured them, “Give me and Karen a moment to get our Quinques.”

”Of course, we’ll meet at this building’s entrance, we’ll be taking a ride to the nearest forest around here.” Junna confirmed and went away to prepare, Nana following along with her too.

After the transferred investigators left, Karen let out an inner screech.

”Just like that, we have to go?! Is it like this for you all the time!?”

”Yes, but I am more than capable of doing them.”

”I thought we have to go through planning for these things.”

”Sometimes we do, sometimes it's unnecessary, as long as the mission is completed.” Maya sighed, Karen truly hasn’t been on many missions, she’d even believe if she said she never been on one.

When Karen went ahead to grab her Quinque, Maya pulled out a black earpiece device, usually used during missions to cooperate with other Investigators or back up, placing it carefully on her ear and turning it on to talk to her back up support.

”Hey.”

”I’m listening.”

”The ‘Black Choir’ is going to be at a forest nearby CCG training facility.”

”I’ll be there.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for any kudos or comments! 
> 
> When I have time, online shenanigans will be updated


	6. 5 - The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the fight commence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, longest chapter so far because there was so much to write! Except a good chunk was deleted since I forgot to save the draft so sorry if it was delayed and perhaps messy because my hands are dying

The four Investigators are currently inside of a CCG owned car, with Junna driving, and there was not much of a conversation between each other, simply silence and awkwardness. Until Karen speaks up.

”So, why did you guys join CCG?” Karen randomly asks, Maya was almost about to scold her as many Investigators joined because of a sensitive reason or past, but Junna appears to be content with the question and answers back.

”My parents were killed by Ghouls,” She says, “They broke into my home and forced me to watch them be teared apart and eaten.”

Maya assumes that many people have asked her that question ready, or she has made herself numb to the scarred pain.

Karen, clearly in shock at her past, tries to sympathise, “Oh, I’m very sorry for your loss.” Maya agrees along with her too.

”It’s alright,” Junna speaks with a slight shaky breath, Nana looks over at her in concern, “I don’t know why they let me live, probably because they were too full, or they want me to stay traumatised and tormented.”

The pair in the back stay quiet as Junna continues speaking, Maya would have offered for Junna to not have to reveal her painful past, but it seems she will continue going.

”But of course, I’m going to make them pay instead of staying weak and fragile,” Junna grips the wheel harder, “I’m going to make those abominations suffer, no matter what.”

The brunette feels a small shiver down her spine, thinking if ‘Noir’ had met Junna instead of herself, it would have ended a lot more different than Maya in near death.

”..Sorry, I didn’t mean to dump all my past on you so suddenly.” Junna quickly takes a deep breath and relaxes, “But that is my motive for joining CCG, to ensure no one else suffers like I did.” And she smiles, knowing that Maya would see her reflection through the mirror in the middle of the car which reassures Maya a bit.

“I guess you’d be interested in my life story too.” Nana follows on, crossing her arms.

”If you’re alright with sharing with us.” Maya adds on to make sure Nana wasn’t pressured into telling.

”I think the more we know each other, the better trust we have in missions.” Nana replies, “Anyway, around 5 years ago, back in high school, I had two friends, we were really close.” She began, Karen was quite intrigued.

”We were at the school roof one day, all together as friends after school to study” Sounds normal, “But when I left to go to the restroom and came back, turns out one of them was a Ghoul and ate the other.” Nana's eyes showed small sparks of sadness, “There was a pool of blood around her body, her stomach was all ripped apart. The Ghoul has blood all over her hands, face, all on her clothes.”

”I was really scared, I thought she was going to kill me too but, she was on her knees, begging me to forgive her because she was starving.” Nana crosses her legs too, “I didn’t know what to do.” She clenches onto her white suit, “I didn’t even say goodbye because the investigators very quickly arrived and killed the Ghoul.”

”I’m sorry, I don’t know what to say.” Karen places a hand on Nana’s shoulder, as if to comfort her.

”It’s fine, no worries.” Nana turned her head back and gave a reassuring smile, “I actually forgive her, honestly, she hasn’t eaten at all in probably two months.”

Maya eyes widen at that fact, Ghouls can survive on a whole human body for a month, to be able to resist and keep her sanity until the very end for two months was unbelievable.

”Though it doesn’t change the fact she killed my friend.” Nana relaxes her grip on her arms, “I want to make sure no other Ghouls can hurt humans, sometimes us killing them are mercy in a way.”

Mercy killing, it seems Nana pities the Ghouls rather than hate them, she sees her job as relieving the Ghouls from their painful life, Maya observes. On the other hand for Junna, she carries natural hatred and anger towards the Ghouls due to what they did to her parents, which is reasonably justified, though she does not know how to say the case if she was prepared to kill every single Ghoul regardless of their situation.

This world is truly tragic.

”We’re here.” Junna parks the car just outside of the forest’s entrance, after ten minutes of driving, “We should try to keep close together since we can easily be separated, there’s no telling how many of them are here.”

”There were around eight last time, at least three were rank B sort of.” Nana adds as she gets out of the car.

”That’s... quite a lot.” Karen nervously laughs.

”It should be no problem.” Maya cautiously gets out of the car and grabs her suitcase.

”As expected for a First Class Investigator.” Junna did a small chuckle, satisfied and perhaps confident for this group wipeout.

”Hmm.” Karen loudly hums as they were walking to the forest.

”Is something the matter?” Nana asks.

”It’s not really important but, why are they doing anything like now in the morning rather than at night?” Karen says, which interested Nana’s thoughts.

”It may be a tactic to throw us off.” Junna hypotheses, “It could be an unpredictable tactic so at any time they would attack us when we least expected it.”

”That’s why sometimes we need to be prepared for any mission immediately.” Maya adds, flicking her hair back.

”That makes sense I guess.” Karen replies.

They steadily made their way through the huge gap between the trees, stepping on every thin fallen branches that makes a crunching sound, making Karen feel uneasy if they were giving their position away, but Nana places a hand on her shoulder, repeating the comforting act that she did back in the car, to let her relax since battling will be loud anyway.

They kept walking deeper and deeper, the air noticeably becoming thicker, more anxious with each breath they take, the atmosphere becoming tense, Junna having to wipe her glasses to stop it from fogging up, the wind blowing fallen and dried up leaves by the Investigator’s feet and the branches on the floor have weirdly lessened. All these signs, they seem so obvious, far too obvious, until something clicks on Maya’s mind.

“They’ve prepared this area,” Maya says, getting confused looks from the three other Investigators.

”What do you mean?” Junna asks, looking around more cautiously.

”There’s barely any branches, it’s so the sound wont give their position or hiding spot away, there’s almost none.” Maya points out at the floor.

When the others looked at the forest’s floor, it was basically bare dirt with a few dried leaves that had fallen only a second ago. Even if a local were cleaning the area, it would never be so clear and plain.

Then, if it wasn’t for the birds screeching and flying away, a bladed Kagune was striking forward, right towards Maya but she lifts her Quinque suitcase to block and parry the attack.

”Here they come!” Nana prepares as she clicks the suitcase button and grabs her dual katanas, vein-like lights spread through the Quinque, shining a bright yellow.

Junna brings out her unique bow and arrow Quinque and immediately shoots at where the mysterious Kagune came from, the arrow pierces through the tree and a distinct grunt of pain is heard, loud and clear.

As Maya and Karen also bring their Quinque out, the other ‘Black Choir’ members slowly crawl out of their hiding spots, some in the low ground and some in the high trees, sticking to whatever surfaces there are like creeping spiders. Their half masks that cover only the top half of their faces and pitch black, fitting for their group name.

The Investigators realise that they were surrounded as more members, almost twenty five to be exact, hissing in anticipation and murmuring peculiar chants of death. Maya thinks of a plan that one of them will have to create a diversion to avoid them being attacked in all directions, of course she would do the act itself, she’ll have to time this right.

One Ghoul that was facing Karen charges forward with their Koukugan Kagune, their whole right arm is surrounded by the Kagune, aiming the tip recklessly. Karen uses her saber-like Quinque to divert the direction that the Kagune was completely off track and gives a quick stab into the chest, most likely hitting the heart or the lungs and the Ghoul immediately went limp. Maya notices how Karen is gritting her teeth slightly and retracts her Quinque out of the Ghoul’s body.

Whenever one would do a sudden movement or appear to attack Nana or Junna’s side, Junna would shoot an arrow that would always hit the Ghoul and made a clean strike through the body to tamper the Ghoul’s movement, or even kill.

Maya waits for a moment, seeing that the ‘Black Choir’ Ghouls seem to not dare try to attack her, they may know that she is a First Class Investigator and try to take down the others instead. If that’s the case.

”I’m going to create a diversion, kill the rest that stays behind.” Maya quickly whispers to the others and begins running straight into the small gap where the Ghouls have left open and will surely follow along. She did not even allow the others to protest about what she’s doing but there is a clear significant drop in their numbers, some giving a glance to Maya and following along, a couple keeping their gaze upon the three idle Investigators. Junna is currently ballistic over Maya’s sudden plan and curses under her breath.

”I swear if she dies.” Junna shoots a couple more arrows at a Ghoul’s head to make sure it's dead.

”This is almost as if she’s stealing the show.” Nana labels with a bit of humour so Junna would not go insane over her arrow usage.

When Karen was just about to talk until she her eyes a Ghoul with two Rinkaku Kagune out, swinging in easily repetitive patterns that Karen easily blocks left and right with her Quinque, waiting for that moment of it being tired and stab directly at its chest, either hitting a lung or the heart, it immediately limps with no effort into the Quinque, as if it accepts death.

Nana quickly observes her surroundings, seeing that there are three Ghoul’s currently in front of her. There're around thirteen Ghouls in this area, including the corpses, so that means that at least twelve have followed Maya, perhaps even the stronger ones if they recognise who she is. Nana takes a deep breath and knows that they all need to quickly finish the rest here and reach Maya in case she needs help.

In a completely different area of the forest that Maya doesn’t know, the floor is still bare from branches, only the dried crumbling leaves. She can’t keep running if this whole area was literally prepared, she could get caught in any traps if they were set anywhere or more enemies. She’s going to have to hope that she’s far enough from the others and keep her stamina for fighting.

She stops suddenly, snaps her head back and sees a Ghoul that has not yet registered that she has stopped already and holds her Quinque out in front of its head, letting it run right into its death as the blade breaks through the mask through its momentum alone. Maya quickly pulls her rapier back and watches as the remaining Ghouls circle around her, carefully shuffling in their stance and waiting to strike like a viper.

The lone Dove notice that some trees is roughly moving about, the wind was not even that strong, and she then smirks, knowing that her ‘back up’ has follow successfully, she puts her hand on her black earpiece and calmly says,

”You can come out now.”

”Made me wait quite a while.

Four black Kagune pierces through four Ghouls behind Maya, one each in the chest, neck or stomach. They are all struggling against the pain , blood leaking out of their masks, the Kagune holds them high in the air where the sun blinds the sight of seeing them before lazily throwing them at the other Ghouls. Scarlet blood was trailing down the black Kagune, dripping from the tip and the rest coating around the bases of it.

”I’m going to need to clean myself after this.”

A voice tampered with a vocal device sighs from a distance from where the familiar Kagune came from.

Maya sees the way some Ghouls were trembling, their fingers twitching and their bodies shrivelling, she turns around, seeing the four tentacles begin to disappear into minuscule particles with a tinge of orange, the blood fell with a small thud on the ground as it lost its grip on the disappearing Kagune.

”You are on time,” Maya says, watching the figure practically strut into the middle of the circle, “‘Noir’”

”Not going to give a thanks for doing the dirty work?”’Noir’ feigns a sad tone but Maya knows that it is most likely serious about that question.

”I thank those who I trust.” Maya states, holding her rapier tightly and watching the whole circle of Ghouls to decide whether to strike or not.

”You wound me.”’Noir’ jokes, pretending to be stabbed in the heart, ”But I get why I suppose, I can’t trust you either.”

They stand almost back to back, though not touching at all, looking in all areas and covering their blind spots. All the Ghouls decide to attack at the same time simultaneously.

Maya twists the handle of her Quinque and the blade vastly extends into a thin double ended whip, she swings the blade back and forth like the infinity symbol and the three Ghouls that were directly in front of Maya are slowing being sliced continuously, stuck in the torturous cycle of the whip, but they all kept saying Darkness over and over again.

The way they chant disturbed and disgusted Maya, she swings the whip backwards and twists the handle again, making it back into a rapier and sees how they all grew from pain, unable to regenerate or move properly from all the deep cuts. She makes a clean execution on one of the Ghoul on the far right side, mercilessly kicks its body down and stabs through the whole body of the Ghoul next to it from the side. Finally stabbing the final trio in the head and wrenching her Quinque out with a stream of blood.

She could see the remaining Ghouls step back and instead watches ‘Noir’ for a moment, only to see it standing with its arms behind its back casually, on one of three living Ghouls that faced her directly in battle. It lifts its right foot, pulling it back and kicks the ‘Black Choir’ member head off very easily, the blood spilling everywhere from the main body and the sound of flesh being ripped was heard across all of the Ghoul’s heightened hearing.

”All of you guys die far too easily.’Noir’ taunts, letting two of its Kagune stab through two other Ghouls from the side, ”Four more I believe.”

The remaining four Ghouls whimper in the spot, their fear climbing their bodies with dread and even attempts to run away, stumbling over non-existent obstacles because of their trembling frigid legs.

‘Noir’ lets its Kagune do the work and wraps it around two of the Ghouls’ neck tightly, slowly the gap closing in the air holes until ‘Noir’ snaps their fingers and does a rough movement, snapping their necks with a loud crack.

Meanwhile, Maya has already killed the last two Ghouls and wipes the blood off of her Quinque with a small handkerchief she carries, her eyes meeting with the Ghoul.

”You were saying about trust?” Maya continues.

”I know far too much about you.”’Noir’ replies with a sudden cold tone,”I know that you’d could easily be manipulating me and then once I reveal who I am, you will report me to the CCG, you probably don’t even need evidence, they’ll trust your word as the CCG Director’s daughter.”

The words makes Maya flinch slightly because of how much the Ghoul had thought out of this partnership, even before the moment she said the words-

I accept.

The second earpiece that Maya had was notifying a message in her safe pocket, she could see that ‘Noir’ would raise an eyebrow if it did not have the mask. Though, it seems that it’s expecting Maya to go and take this private message from the CCG, away from its hearing range.

But.

For this wish of theirs that they share, they will need to close the widened gap of trust in order to do any progress at all rather than stopping evil doers, there would only be more each time and simply doing the same cycle of CCGs work.

It is true, it is far too dangerous for ‘Noir’ to begin doing any first moves for trust, there was too much on the line because of who Maya is. So, she takes the earpiece, carefully taking the black one out of her ear, and presses on the speaker option.

”This is Tendo Maya.” She could see an expression of shock from the Ghoul opposite her.

”Thank god you’re still alive after that stunt you pulled!” Junna’s voice is heard and she is scolding Maya, “We need to report back to the CCG’s main building, apparently there’s another mission for you on the ‘Black Choir’.”

“I see, I will be heading out of the forest soon.” Maya replies, loud and clear for the Ghoul especially.

”Oh and they also mentioned the ‘Noir’ Investigation you were doing.” Karen’s voice suddenly appeared, “They said that they want a complete investigation on its motives soon.”

Maya fakes a sigh and says, “Alright, I’ll sort that out when I come back.”

”We’re at the entrance waiting for you.” Junna came back, probably punched Karen for barging into the conversation.

”Give me a couple minutes to get there, I’ll be there soon.” Maya ends the call, and looks at ‘Noir’, they still have not said a thing right after the call has ended, “You’re right, in order to gain trust, I must do the first step to gain yours rather than mine.”

”...Tch, talk about perfect timing.”‘Noir’ scoffs,”You haven’t said anything about our conversation after all.”

Maya only looks at it and lightly nods, “I am serious about keeping this a secret, I’ll reveal important missions that include me when possible and... I am willing to divert the higher ranks' attention from you.”

”Then...”’Noir’ trails off for a moment, “I guess I’ll tell you why you had a hard time against me. You better keep your end of the deal or we’ll be having a fight worse than the first.”

The Investigator tilts her head a bit in confusion, what else could it mean? Why was fighting it so hard in a way? Ghouls get stronger either by cannibalising to get something called a Kakuja. Though ‘Noir’ was said to be a rank C ghoul and suddenly jumped to a rank A after their first fight... unless.

”I am a half Ghoul.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for any kudos or comments!


	7. 6 - Think again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seedling of trust has been planted..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not tell you how much I wanted to hit my head on a table after I proof checked the past chapters. (Some mistakes were hOrRiBle)
> 
> I’m a bit unwell at the moment so I may be late on the 3 day schedule or the plot may be faltering a bit. (My creativity went out of the window, it’ll be back when I’m better :’)

Half Ghouls.

Maya kept repeating those words in her head, the familiar words that traced her back into the time where she accidentally stumbled upon an old record book mentioning sightings of the Half Ghoul.

Their eyes, one as a Kokugan and one as a normal eye... I swore my mind was playing tricks on me, but no, Half Ghouls do exist and they are much more powerful than normal Ghouls. Don’t even try to compare the Kakuja growth. I saw one go from an incomplete one to a complete monster in a matter of somewhere under a year...They’re real...Whoever reads this, I pray you never meet this abomination as I did.

That was the very first text she had read from that book five years ago from her father’s book collection. The very making of the book itself was made over six decades ago and was handwritten with observations and reports over the extreme investigations for the One-Eyed Ghoul...

But.. if Half Ghouls were that rare and there was not one spotting of one in over sixty years, how could she trust ‘Noir’s’ fact-based on words alone.

”How could I know you are not spreading fake information to me?” Maya asked, loosening her grip on her Quinque.

”How?” ‘Noir’ placed a hand on their hip, “You don’t.”

Maya stared at the monochrome coloured mask for a couple of seconds and opened her mouth to speak but the Ghoul interrupts her.

”As far as I know, that call could have been recorded or planned, I don’t yet have exact proof that you are telling the truth,” It explained,” So I figured, I’ll give you an empty fact too.”

This is the moment that Maya realised that she has fallen into a psychological loop, she knew herself that she was telling the truth but she doesn't know if ‘Noir’ is, neither does the Ghoul itself. ‘Noir’ was trying to showcase the situation Maya has directly put them in, feeding each other facts that may contain poison or not, they both are treading on dangerous waters, the eternal loop of distrust.

”And that promise of yours,” The mask’s image somehow darkens,” Grand words won’t convince me alone. Time will tell whether you are trustworthy and then I will follow on my end of the deal. ‘Noir’ stated, clearly putting their priorities out for the Dove to hear.

”I see..” Maya brought her left hand near her face, “I will thank you another time when the time is right.”

”Tch.”’Noir’ scoffed and crossed its arms,” You finally understand what the hell you’ve done. You better get going now, your fellow Investigator’s are waiting for you.”

Maya nodded to what the Ghoul has said but immediately remembers one more condition for their ‘partnership’.

”Wait, I will not hurt your acquaintances if you do not harm mine.” She randomly said the Ghoul took a few seconds to comprehend what she just said before replying.

”Hmm.”’Noir’ hummed, Maya, has a panicking thought that the Ghoul was genuinely considering threatening her by using the Doves as hostages, ”I can’t promise that their body will be unscathed, only if they leave me no choice.”

”That’s good enough.” Maya breathed out lightly, “Goodbye, till we next meet again.”

The Ghoul does not reply but gave a small wave as Maya began to walk back to the entrance of the forest.

This Ghoul was very different indeed...

Maya took around five minutes to walk back at a constant pace back to the forest’s entrance, she did run quite far from where the Investigators were attacked. But this was not much of a problem on her stamina capacity since the ‘Black Choir’ Ghouls did not prove to be a nuisance to defeat this time.

When she saw a familiar orange hair from a distance, she probably has to do another mission right after this one, though she would have liked a small breather after a condescending talk with ‘Noir’.

”Sorry for the wait.” Maya apologised to the three other Investigators, they did not see her straight away since they were talking amongst themselves.

”Ah, perfect timing.” Nana piped up, “Junna finished writing a report so you don’t have to do it.” She pointed her thumb at Junna who is pouting.

”Thank you, Ju-“

“It’s fine, I usually like writing in general.” Junna interrupted, her eyes semi glaring at Maya, the brunette looked at Nana for help, the poor banana gives a loud sigh.

”Yes, Junna is mad because you took off during the fight to make a diversion.” Nana explained, “She was really worried that you might've been injured or dead under her watch.”

”I didn’t mean-“

”Yeah, we all understand why you did it, though I would have appreciated it if you gave us a heads up.” She interrupted and Karen too was nodding, “You usually work alone so it’s kind of expected.”

Indeed, Maya does not usually work in a squad, mainly because she wants to, but because she tends to make herself unpredictable to enemies, which also means being unpredictable with her allies.

”Also Junna isn’t underestimating you, she does think you are more than capable, it’s just the ‘What if’ scenarios.” Nana finally ended and patted Junna on the back, making her yelp a bit.

”...Thank you for explaining Nana, I feel better now.” Junna suddenly stopped her pouting and pushed her glasses up, it seems like she’s happy that Maya is lightly scolded, “There are no new missions for today, however, there is one for you tomorrow, alone.”

”Thanks for letting me know.” Maya smiled, “I will make it up to you somehow for making you worry.”

”Oh you don’t need to.” Junna brought her hands in front of her but then her lips thinned, “...Maybe suzu castella...”

”Alright, I’ll bring them to you to your office by tomorrow morning.” Maya planned and she sees the way Junna’s face finally lit up a bit, it seems all was forgiven now.

——————

Right now, Maya was in the cafe right after her mission of the ‘Black Choir’, drinking the fragrant coffee once again but the owner of the cafe made it this time and she even offered for Maya and Claudine to try some dessert recipes she was currently trying to make.

”Now I remember Claudine pestering you about Baumkuchen and it wasn’t too hard to make.” The owner, Kaoruko, says as she brought out the cake from the dessert counter.

”She burnt it twice.” Futaba secretly whispered to the two customers.

”Oi! Shush!” Kaoruko scolded Futaba but quickly regained her happy owner personality when she placed the plate in front of Maya, “Enjoy!”

”Thank you, but you didn’t need to go through the trouble for me.”

”Nonsense!” Kaoruko shouted as she ducked beneath the counter to get something, “Let’s say it’s a treat for your CCG services.” She winked and brought out a box of confectioners, “Here, the macaroons that you won’t shut up about.”

”You got them!? From my favourite bakery!?” Claudine screeched, “Wow I never knew you were so nice.” She teased, getting death stares from Kaoruko.

“What is it with you two bullying me today!? You’re so mean!” Kaoruko stomped her foot on the ground childishly, everyone else laughed at her reaction.

Maya watched as Claudine opens the box, revealing an assortment of beautiful pastel colours, she happily took a vanilla-flavoured macaroon and ate it in delight.

The brunette picked up her silver fork, sliced a small piece of the Baumkuchen, impressed with the layers of the pastry, and took a bite, chewing it carefully. At that moment, she might get addicted. The crisp crunch from the flaky pastry combines well with the buttery texture and flavour of the Baumkuchen, it was simply...

”How is it?” Kaoruko leaned on the tabletop, placing her head above her hands.

”Delicious.” Maya answered immediately with a smile.

”High praises from an Investigator!” Kaoruko celebrated, “I might as well add this to the menu!”

”W-Wait Kaoruko, does that mean I have to learn how to make this?” Futaba stuttered as she dreads the process of making a pastry up to the owner’s standards.

”Duh,” Kaoruko rolled her eyes and gave a peck on her cheek, “But don’t worry! You’ll do just fine~.” And quickly ran away to the back room.

”I nearly burnt down the cafe last time!” Futaba chased after her into the back room, leaving Maya and Claudine enjoying their desserts, only one macaroon was left from the dozen she was given.

”Maya, have you tried these before?” Claudine motioned to her box of macaroons, well only one left, “This is a one of France’s signature confectionery.”

”I have heard of them but I never had the chance to try it.” Maya has already finished her plate of Baumkuchen and placed her fork down, dabbing her mouth with a tissue.

”...Do you still have room to try this?” Claudine held up the box towards Maya.

”Are you sure? You said they’re your favourite.” Maya checked that Claudine was fine with sharing the last macaroon.

”I already ate eleven of them, I think you’ll like this earl grey tea flavour.” Claudine beckoned Maya to try it out, “They are pretty expensive at the bakery but it’s so worth it.”

Maya chuckled a bit and takes the last macaroon, taking a good look at the smooth meringue cookie’s surface and a perfect amount of sweet filling. She took a half bite of the earl grey tea macaroon and she was shocked by how much a small piece of sweet can contain so much of the tea’s flavour. Though she does not drink earl grey tea that much, it was very recognisable by its unique flavouring and even the aroma, the soft chewiness of the meringue biscuits immaculately blended in with the delicate creme filling, creating the perfect texture for those with a sweet tooth.

Claudine took a sip of her coffee, now with a dash of milk, to finish off their brilliant time of tasting amazing desserts. She flicked her ash blonde hair back and adjusted her headband on her head.

A lot has happened today, Maya thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The first draft was wayyy different from this one 
> 
> Thank you for any comments and kudos!  
> Criticism are welcome!
> 
> Let me know if you don’t get something about Tokyo Ghoul’s au AND next chapter will be a vote because I can’t make my mind up whether to add this character into the story or not.


	8. Yachiyo’s Mask Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Noir’ goes to meet someone at her usual mask store for Ghouls. 
> 
> (Essentially a character voting chapter because I can’t decide whether to add her in or not, don’t say if I want to, I literally can’t decide 😂)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is purposely a short chapter and meant to be a mini filler - The making of the monochrome coloured masquerade mask!

’Noir’ made their way through the twists and turns in the dark alleyways after they just passed a cafe, remembering exactly which right to go to and how deep to walk up to. It is meeting with a good ol’ friend. 

After a bit more walking, there was a dimly lit light with a warm orange colour, they have finally arrived as it went up to a wooden door and knocked on it.

”Come in~” Someone sang, ‘Noir’ rolls their eyes and opens the door which immediately leads to a staircase going downstairs, basically a basement. 

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, the room was barely like the creepy basement you would think it is, there are nicely placed head mannequins with mask examples, polished mirrors on one side of the wall and bright lights that clearly illuminated the room. 

”Hello~” A pink haired girl with blue eyes waved over to ‘Noir’ , sitting on her chair with a fashion magazine in her hands, “Here for another round?” 

’Noir’ lets out a chuckle and replied, “Come on Yachiyo, stop making everything sound suggestive.” 

”Aww, too bad, it usually works on my customers.” Yachiyo playfully sighed, “You are right on time for your mask fitting, let me just get my stuff right now.” 

”Sorry for coming at a short notice though.” ‘Noir’ takes a seat in front of a mirror. 

”It’s no problem at all.” Yachiyo came over with rulers and measuring tapes, “Are you looking for a full mask or half?” 

”Full one, oh and I’d like the eyes covered too.” 

”Mhm,” Yachiyo wrote down on her notes, “Are you going for any specific design?” 

”I was thinking of black and white, something that resembles a masquerade.” 

”You sure like stage plays. All those dramatic things.”

”You literally try to act like a spy.”

”Eh, true.” Yachiyo cooed, “Ok, I’m done with the measurements, now I think I actually got a mask in mind, I just need to adjust its size.” She went off and opened a cupboard at the end of the basement and came with a very detailed monochrome coloured mask.

”That’s perfect.” ‘Noir immediately said, pointing at the mask. 

”This was a requested mask but the client changed their minds last minute which was a pain,” Yachiyo looked at the mask and examined around the sculpture, “Actually, this might fit you, have a try.” 

’Noir’ graciously took the mask and placed it on their face, fitting almost perfectly in all angles, fitting for their nickname from CCG. Yachiyo took a quick check around the sides of their face and seeing if it’s comfortable

”Ara? It suits you very well.” Yachiyo stepped away from ‘Noir’ to take an outside perspective, “Oh my, it’s really nice.” 

”How much for this one?” ‘Noir’ asked. 

”Again, you don’t have to pay for my services if you’re a friend.” Yachiyo flicks her hand, “By the way I got hired as a costume design assistant for a Beauty and the Beast play. You know the big stage near here.” 

”Congratulations!” ‘Noir’ jumps from their seat and hug attacked Yachiyo, “You worked so hard for this!” 

”Hey hey, thanks.” Yachiyo hugged back, “I was surprised that I got this opportunity too, but imagine if I got caught though.” 

”I swear-“ 

”I’m joking~~” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for any kudos or comments! 
> 
> Keep in mind she will not be in the story immediately if you guys don’t mind one more character joining!
> 
> What do you think about Yachiyo joining in? Would you like to see her be added into the story or leave it as it is?
> 
> (Edit: This is essentially me overthinking, she is very likely is going to be in the story but feel free to share your opinions lol)


	9. 7 - Mission Failed Successfully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Maya really wonders what she’s doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the chapters are getting longer and longer lmao
> 
> Though I am trying to aim to make longer chapters rather than a one shot length one I usually do so that’s good I guess? 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the progressively longer chapters! (Don’t worry I will try to keep the word count constant)

Tiny extra moment

”Miss Hoshimi, someone has left you a gift on your desk.” A random CCG staff member told Junna as she went to the receptionist desk.

”Someone has? Do you know who left them?” Junna asked.

”The daughter of the Director said it was an apology gift.” The receptionist explained since they were busy typing away on their computer.

Junna had almost forgotten about Maya buying Suzu castella for her to make up for her recklessness yesterday. She couldn’t help a small curve on the end of her lip and she thanked the receptionist for letting her know.

——————

”You can’t do this mission.”

Maya tried to not look very confused as she listened in to the black earpiece since she does not want anyone looking at her suspiciously in the middle of CCG’s garden.

”Why? Do you happen to know them?” She asked in a quiet voice.

”Exacte-ly.”The sound has weirdly cut out but Maya presumed that the transmissions simply lagged.

”You do know I can’t exactly say no to this.”

”I do know that very well, Maya imagined that ‘Noir’ was probably rolling their eyes,” I think I got an idea but it will result in failing to find ‘Princess’. Are you prepared for that?”

”That depends on what I’m preparing for.”

”You are supposed to say yes but whatever. I know a small Ghoul restaurant that you can raid, perhaps even destroy a business chain.”’Noir’ suggested, as if Maya has a choice if she was being honest,” Of course I will be leading you there but you’ll have to wait outside while I draw the workers out.”

”Can I not directly go inside and begin attacking?”

”Tendo Maya, we are talking about over thirty Ghouls in that place who have many connections from businesses doing dirty works. I can’t block your ass from organisations going after you. The least we can do is disrupt their trafficking rate by killing the person who owns that place.”’Noir’ continued to explain, a lot,” And you are going to need a disguise, we can’t have the Ghouls knowing who you are.

Ah, Maya realised that this is simply opposite to a Ghoul attacking the humans, it would certainly be interesting to see how...this would play out.

”I can probably get a mask for you- make sure it never falls off, and please don’t wear your goddamn white suit.”The whole time, ‘Noir’ somehow insulted Maya in every sentence.

”I should be able to get a black cloak.” Maya said, then a question popped up in her head, “Did you plan all this?”

”I went to that place before and hated their crappy service, I’m also not a fan of the Ghoul’s black market system, they were my target for a while but I was quite busy.”

Maya thought it may have been because she began to hunt ‘Noir’ down for information, which resulted in limiting their movements around the city.

”I think the success equals the loss so I’m certain I will be left off the hook, I’ll just say I thought ‘Princess’ would be there.”

”Perfect! Let me know where you are at seven o’clock tonight.”

”How would you know-“

”I have my ways."

Maya should be concerned about their ‘ways’, but then she heard from a distance of Karen running up to her at a dangerous rate, she quickly bid goodbye to ‘Noir’ and took off her black earpiece.

——————

There was one more minute before the clock struck at seven o’clock. Maya decided to meet with ‘Noir’ in an abandoned warehouse that she remembered passing by at some point, thinking there may be some use to it. She knew not to choose a public place, otherwise, that would put ‘Noir’ in an awkward scenario if a passerby happened to walk by.

Just when the hand struck twelve, there were footsteps, purposely loud and clear, echoed inside of the warehouse. The same black and white mask with a black cloak over their body approaches Maya with a sense of elegance, ‘Noir’ seemed to have a thing for dramatic effects.

’Noir’ held out a plague-doctor-like mask time Maya from their cloak,” This mask will suffice for now and I am very glad you are wearing a black suit.”

Maya held the mask by its side and took a good look at its design. The quality was not something to be overlooked when Maya brushed her hand over the base of the mask, it contained quite durable materials that are suited for a battle yet the precise detail was perfect enough to be used in a stage play. This mask truly killed two birds with one stone.

The beak part of the mask turned more downward and shorter rather than sticking out like the usual plague doctor’s mask would be, perhaps this mask was specifically designed to not hinder the wearer’s balance and sight. The eye lens also gave a lot of leeway for a person’s view surprisingly despite the eyes not being connected, the outside lens looked like a black mirror window while through the inside, she could see through clearly. She wondered how Ghouls have access to manufacture and collect these masks.

”Put it on, we’ll have to see if it fits, can’t have it falling off while fighting.”’Noir’ playfully said, perhaps prideful of how Maya was examining the mask.

Maya pulled back the string that dangled from inside the mask and placed it behind her head while placing the mask onto her face. She adjusted the mask a bit more comfortably on her face until she saw ‘Noir‘s’ hand about to touch her mask and almost stepped back. ‘Noir’ immediately noticed the slight confusion from Maya and pulled back her hand.

”Could I check if it fits?”‘Noir’ asked.

”Go ahead.” Maya replied she feels more at the ease of what ‘Noir’ is about to do.

She watched as ‘Noir’ brought their gloves out, carefully moving about the mask on Maya’s face to check if it was too loose around the sides. The mask does move around because of its width but it appeared to not be too much trouble as ‘Noir’ tightened the strings that sat close to Maya’s ears. The gloves felt like leather when it brushed against Maya’s ears, ‘Noir’ may be one of the wealthy Ghouls in human society, she remembered a case where a CEO of a company turned out to be a Ghoul, the other CEO’s were human but they covered the Ghoul’s identity and helped the business grow until they were all caught.

When they finished checking around the mask, ’Noir’ took a step back and they motioned Maya to put her hood up to see the final design.

”The mask is a little too wide for you but the strings I added makes it secure enough to stay on your face.‘Noir’ placed their hands on their hips, ”The mask does not resemble you at all in any way but that’s good, it means you’re unidentifiable.”

”It will be interesting fighting with a mask for the first time.” Maya wondered what it would be like, looking at her Quinque, a different one to her usual one incase a Ghoul happens to recognise her Quinque. It was a katana-like Quinque made with a Bikaku and was placed right next to her side instead of a flashy suitcase.

”You’ll get used to it. Now that that’s done, we just need to get to that restaurant.”’Noir’ began walking out of the warehouse, expecting Maya to be able to keep up with their pace.

—————

”Well shit.”’Noir’ cursed as they looked down from a three-story building, Maya can’t go inside the building because it is closed, they are using their earpiece to communicate due to how far they are, ”How are we meant to get you up here?”

Maya placed her hand on her chin and thought for a moment, they needed a very long ladder, or a rope might even do. However, there was little to non-resources near her or ‘Noir’, the alleyway was bare and she can’t risk going around to look for a simple rope, let alone having it long enough to reach up the building. Or actually?

”Could I hold onto your Kagune?” Maya suggested she knew that they can extend very far.

”Hold? What do you- oh,”‘Noir’ took a second to understand what Maya means,” Bit bizarre but I guess that would work. I’ll try not to drop you so don’t squirm about.”

As Maya looked up, she could see a black Rinkaku Kagune slither down the walls until it reached right in front of Maya, the tip curving up then pointing downwards and up, as if it was unsure of how to carry Maya.

”...Right I think I’m going to have to wrap my Kagune around you.”’Noir’ said and waited for Maya to lift her arms a bit before moving their Kagune.

The Kagune gently circled Maya’s waist before tightening a bit to make sure she doesn’t slip underneath and fall to her death. It would be very unfortunate if that were to happen. Maya barely moved when the Kagune wrapped around her, if she were in a different situation, she would be hacking away at the Kagune at this very moment.

”Can you breath? I don't want to see you dead by the time you get up here.”’Noir’ asked.

”I can breathe fine, you can start lifting me now.” Maya reassured, just as she gave the confirmation, the Kagune began to lift her from the ground and slowly higher and higher.

Strangely, she was currently with a Kagune that she has seen pierce, kill and behead humans and Ghouls alike, yet here she was, being gently lifted as if she was a fragile ornament. Then a thought occurs in her head.

What exactly does a Kagune feel like?

She almost laughed at that thought, her father, or rather the whole of CCG, would question her sanity at this point.

Nevertheless, curiosity got in her mind and she took off one of her gloves from her hand, tightly holding it so it did not accidentally drop. She could see each scale on the Kagune, very similar to a snake’s, smooth and perfectly aligned. Though it was black from a distance, it has a tinge of purple when she looks more closely, it could be the veins that would usually coarse through Kagunes.

Maya gulped before cautiously placing her hand across the Kagune, it stayed there for a second or two before moving her hand along the scales, it was not as fleshy as she would think it is, it was exactly like a snake’s scales, smooth with very small bumps. She doesn’t know if ‘Noir’ could feel her doing this but she was far too curious now. Maya then poked the Kagune, expecting it to stiffen to her touch, but instead, it was a bit squishy, still firm but it had a certain bounce even though it was wrapped around her body.

However, she quickly realised that she was almost at the top of the building so she placed her glove back on carefully and accurately and pretended that she had not been observing a Kagune close up to her, not at all.

”Enjoyed the ride?”‘Noir’ said smugly, placing Maya onto the rooftop and their Kagune unwrapping from her waist.

”It was very smooth on the way up.” Maya replied nonchalantly and watched as ‘Noir’s Kagune dissipates into thin air with minuscule orange dust, “We must be on our way now.”

”It’s not far since we’re up here now.”’Noir’ motioned Maya to follow along, which she already was.

——————

After travelling a while across abnormally connected rooftops, Maya predicts they have walked across three large buildings at this point.

”Do you see the boarded-up windows that are a floor above us?” ’Noir’ pointed at an untended looking building,” That is our target.”

”It is rather... hidden.” Maya saw from a small distance, a broken door and hammered planks across the windows, there was a plank bridging up to the entrance.

”No one would suspect such a ‘luxurious’ Ghoul restaurant would reside in a torn looking building.”‘Noir’ then turned to Maya,” This is their only entrance so you will be able to spot the employees and especially the owner.”

”How do I distinguish them from other Ghouls?” Maya asked.

”The workers would wear an apron, most likely bloodied, and the owner would wear a gold chain necklace, it’s very very big.”’Noir’ answered, “I will draw them out by shouting that an Investigator is coming.”

”But that is happening.”

”No shit. Ready?”

Maya gave a nod to ‘Noir’ and prepared herself with her hand on the Quinque’s handle while keeping a certain distance from the entrance of the restaurant, making sure Ghouls would not smell her scent or as they say. She laid low behind a box that almost every Ghoul who began running would pass by and she unsheathes her Quinque slightly.

’Noir’ made her way over the last few metres to the entrance and appeared to be disgusted that they have to be at this Ghoul restaurant again, they may remember their last experience there since ‘Noir’ did mention about bad service.

They then frantically knocked on the door as if they were in a panic, begging whoever was behind the door to open, though the vocal changer that ‘Noir’ has on makes it sound very strange.

Maya spotted a small line of light escaping from the door being opened and a Ghoul looked confused at ‘Noir’. She could very barely hear them shout ‘The Doves are here!’ but it was clear enough as the Ghoul went back inside and repeated the message.

Soon, a barrage of Ghouls in suits, dresses and aprons began running out of the restaurant in a panic. Some jumped down from buildings but none of whom Maya was targeting, all the apron Ghouls were running directly at her direction. She could already hear screams and shouts, those are most likely ‘Noir’ doing her work near the entrance which means most of them have already left and ‘Noir’ was ‘cleaning’ up the rest.

Maya stepped out of her hiding spot and held her Quinque in front of her of a running Ghoul who was not able to see her properly in the night. As she let the Ghoul slip out of her blade loosely, she saw most of the Ghouls wearing aprons were too afraid to move, their legs trembled heavily and their breaths increasingly getting heavier. Although they all are wearing a mask that covers their eyes, Maya could tell that they are experiencing true fear and intimidation, perhaps even by her plague-doctor mask by itself.

”That's a Dove!” One Ghoul pointed at her.

”You’re right.” Maya replied and dashed up to the Ghoul and stabbed it in the chest.

She took a quick look and there are three ghouls with aprons still here. She took no time to properly think through a plan, knowing that these Ghouls will die easily by her hands, they deserve a lazy battle for the terrible crimes they have done.

Maya beheaded one of them, twisted her blade in another’s stomach until their guts fell and stabbed through the neck of the last one.

She took a quick look at how ‘Noir’ is holding up on their side and spotted them battling what she suspected the owner of the restaurant. Maya sprinted over the large rooftop and eventually reached them as they wrestled their Kagune, ‘Noir’ was clearly toying with him.

”You... Why would you help a human!?” The owner spat as he realised Maya’s presence.

”For a reason that you won’t understand.”’Noir’ replied before suddenly stabbed him in the chest with their Kagune without a second thought,” Ah, have you finished?”

”It should be all of them, this is truly a small Ghoul Restaurant.” Maya commented.

”At least that’s sort of some success on your part, they barely put up much of a fight.”’Noir’ sighed then appeared to remember something,” Do you need help getting back down?”

——————

Extras

”What the fuck!? Why did you let that Dove raid that restaurant?!”

”Sorry ‘Princess’ but what else am I meant to do, let her go after you?”

”You- well- a fair point I suppose but couldn’t you have gone for any other?”

”I hate their service, they gave me the wrong order and refused to change it.”

”That’s your only reason!?”

”Don’t lie that you would do that too.”

”True, but that’s the one my family funds!”

”They funded so many more, we both sure lost count by now.”

”Oh my god stop making valid points.”

”Not used to not having your way hmm?”

”Shush... but seriously though, thanks for having my back.”

”No problem, you better get me more macaroons.”

”Yeah yeah I will for your single ass life.”

”Why do you always bring my-“

”Bye!”

”Hey!.... bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for any kudos or comments!
> 
> Feel free to predict or leave theories about future chapter and criticism is welcome! 
> 
> Let me know if you don’t understand something about Tokyo Ghoul’s au and I’ll try try to answer with no spoilers 😂


	10. 8 - Banana peel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The random birth of the 99th squad and a strange occurrence in the cafe pricks someone’s interest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering if ‘Noir’ could feel what Maya did, the answer is nope, Kagune are purely made of RC cells so there’s no nerve cells at all.  
> The only way they can feel pain from the Kagune is if it was ripped directly from the body, where the Kakuhou sac holds the Kagune inside of the body.

The next morning, Maya sent in a report stating that she has failed to find ‘Princess’, however, she had found a Ghoul Restaurant where she thought ‘Princess’ would have been in.

Although some of the Special Class Investigators were put off of how Maya found a Ghoul Restaurant with almost no leads, she has, in the end, disrupting the human trafficking from the Ghoul’s hidden society. So she has been left off the hook this time as they also did not give Maya any advice of where ‘Princess’ could be.

The ‘Black Choir’s activity was slowly increasing, though strangely, they do not attack by-passers and simply do some sort of weird chants about ‘darkness’. The Ghouls appeared to attack once they saw an Investigator or a human who had walked in too far into their presence. Maya even suspected that they may not even be a Ghoul organisation because of how disorganised their meetings are.

As the Director planned to halt the growth of the ‘Black Choir’, almost every Investigator were set into random groups, evenly distributing the high and low classes since most of the Ghouls were ranked C to B, very rarely an A rating but they barely seem to cause trouble.

Hence why the 99th Squad was created with Junna Hoshimi as the squad leader, Maya Tendo if she was present, Nana Diaba, Karen Aijou and Hikari Kagura and are currently fighting the ‘Black Choir’ Ghouls.

”Bananice!” Karen praised Nana as she saw that she took down two ‘Black Choir’ Ghouls at once.

”Banana what?” Junna shot an arrow directly at a Ghoul’s eye and they screamed in utter pain.

”Banana and nice put together basically!” Nana explained as another Ghoul attacked her behind but Karen swiftly sliced it across the whole arm.

”Ok?” Junna contemplated on their sanity, “They’re getting more persistent lately.”

”Indeed they are,” Maya removed her Quinque from a Ghoul’s neck and looked around to observe the current battle state, “There’s more than last time, but their strength was not growing at a concerning rate.”

As they kept fighting off the increasing number of ‘Black Choir’ Ghouls on a large rooftop, Junna noticed a strange device in Nana’s hand and tried to squint her eyes for a clearer look, but the Ghouls kept coming at her viciously so she cannot pry her eyes away from her enemy.

”Nana, what is that in your hands!?”

”I don’t know, a scientist just gave me this thing!”

”Well use it! Throw it!”

Nana followed exactly what Junna said and threw the banana peel looking device, it glistened against the sun as it tumbled in the sky before landing in a particularly large group of Ghouls.

Junna swore that everyone looked at that banana peel for a second before fighting again. A loud hissing sound screeched across the whole rooftop, spreading along with the floors that covered everyone’s feet. It was at this moment that Junna realised that this was the RC suppressant gas when the Ghouls started to look at their own Kagune shrivelling and becoming a severe wrinkly state.

”We can get them now.” Hikari said as she plunged a dagger underneath a Ghoul’s head.

”There’s so much gas! How much did they put into that thing?” Karen looked at the banana peel and it was still secreting RC suppressant constantly.

”This would have cost a fortune,” Maya said, “Especially as it seems to be a custom made device.”

”Nana, when did you ask for them to make this?” Junna’s eyebrow rose suspiciously.

”They actually did give it to me randomly, must be pure coincidence,” Nana replied honestly, “It’s just a beta test they said and it should be reusable.”

”No wonder funds are plummeting down.” Maya stabbed a Ghoul, “I’m going to have a talk with my father after this.”

”Uh-“

”Only about the scientist Nana.” Maya reassured her as blood splattered across her face.

”Y-Yeah, looking good Maya.” Karen awkwardly laughed.

“Concentrate Karen!” Junna warned as she used the top of her bow to stab an incoming Ghoul.

Karen quickly turns around as she heard a grunt of pain behind her and swung her Quinque across the Ghoul’s neck, not quite a clean-cut though.

The Ghoul grasped onto their neck, unable to regenerate, blood leaking out rapidly from their neck and mouth, they attempted to talk but could only achieve gargling on the blood rising from their throat. Before falling dead in front of Karen.

Junna noticed how Karen was reacting to the gruesome scene, she does note that Karen tends to do attacks that would instantly kill a Ghoul rather than nitpick at their injuries. For Junna herself, this was nothing.

”Hold out a little longer, we almost got them all.” Junna placed a hand on Karen’s shoulder and gave a small smile before killing the last few Ghouls.

Hikari was the one who killed the last ‘Black Choir’ Ghoul as she threw a dagger straight into their head, their eyes shot backwards and their head snapped back in recoil.

Maya saw a shining thread that connected from Hikari’s hand to the dagger on the Ghoul’s head. Hikari pulled her hand and the dagger slipped out of the Ghoul’s head almost too easily as a trail of blood spilt in an artistic manner and she caught the handle perfectly, blood dripping in coordinated time.

”Great work everyone,” Junna praised as she also tried to catch her breath, “This is the largest number of ‘Black Choir’ Ghouls so far I think.”

”I will go-“ Maya interrupted Hikari.

”No, you should take a break, I will go and write a report, spend some time with Karen.” Maya smiled as she cleaned the blood of her Quinque, “I do still have some unfinished reports on ‘Noir’”

”Are you-“ Karen interrupted Hikari this time.

”Really? Thank you, Maya!” Karen almost choked on herself as she ran out of breath and looked at Hikari who has a slightly surprised face.

”Oh, thank you so much.” Hikari bowed.

They all waved off to Maya as she called in back up to dispose of all the Ghouls’ bodies all around the rooftop, it would be quite a blood clean up.

From a distance, there are eyes watching Maya, just out of the Dove’s own sights.

——————

”A cafe?” Hikari looked at Karen, “Why are we going to this specific one?”

”I haven’t actually been here before but it’s where my friend works, you know Mahiru?” Karen began to skip over to the entrance door, forcing Hikari to follow along anyway.

”I think you mentioned her in your letters.”

”Yeah! Her! I think you’ll like her!”

As Karen opened the door, it rang over small bells that echoed to the blue-haired barista’s ear, she turned her head to their direction, immediately smiling when she saw Karen. But as she next saw Hikari, her face does not fall, but the back of her mind whispered her caution.

”Mahiru! Long time no see!” Karen shouted across the cafe, getting a light scold of ‘shh’ from Mahiru.

”Karen, you know you shouldn’t shout in a public place, even if there are no other customers.” Mahiru sighed, “Oh? Who have you brought along with you?”

”This is Hikari! She became an Investigator a week ago!” Karen pulled Hikari in front of her, making Hikari awkwardly look around.

”Oh, I heard of you before, Karen said many good things about you.” Mahiru smiled and motioned for them to sit down at the bar stools in front of her.

”Likewise.” Hikari replied, “I hope we get along.” And she held out her hand to Mahiru when she sat down.

”Me too.” Mahiru shook her hand as a mutual agreement, her eyes catching Karen quietly squealing that they are both getting to know each other as friends.

’At some point, we won’t get any closer. Only if we were the same kind.’

When Hikari and Mahiru let go of their handshake, Kaoruko stormed through the staff-only door did a loud groan and pinched her forehead.

”I’m so tired~” Kaoruko complained, this means that she most likely just woke up from her nap. Especially as she still has not noticed Karen and Hikari.

”Kaoruko, we have customers.” Mahiru cleared her throat and told her boss.

”What do you-“ Her head turned to Hikari and Karen, “Oh! Sorry about that, welcome!” Kaoruko quickly changed her tired face to an I-am-working face.

”It’s no trouble and hello.” Hikari politely replied with a soft smile.

”What would you like to drink?” Mahiru asked as she tries not to laugh at Kaoruko’s act.

”What do you recommend Mahiru?” Karen looked across the menu in front of her, unsure of what to choose.

”Hmm.” Mahiru took a bit to think before Kaoruko decides to chirp in.

”How about our house special coffee?” Kaoruko recommended, earning an annoyed expression from Mahiru.

”Sure, it does sound interesting.” Hikari said and Karen nodded along in agreement.

The moment they agreed, Mahiru immediately set herself into motion to brew the coffee as Kaoruko watched from the side, usually in this situation, Kaoruko would do this herself, but since she recognised this friend of Mahiru, she might as well let her do the brewing. But she won’t lie that Hikari’s blood smells very sweet and... succulent even. She has a very bad habit of being her usual... connoisseur act.

Karen watched in amazement as the coffee beans ground into a fine powder, even finer than the smooth sands you would find in the store. Then Mahiru set up the coffee dripper, filter and the boiling water that Kaoruko has prepared for Mahiru. She gently moved the coffee grind in the middle of the filter, none of its parts accidentally falling through the coffee dripper. After that, she poured the boiling water in a circular motion, she looked very carefully at the amount of water she was pouring at a time and stopping subtly if she happened to pour too much water at once.

Hikari also watched how the water and the coffee grind slowly mix together through the filter which dripped through the coffee dripper and into the pot. Each drop slowly filled up the pot and the coffee grind got dryer.

They only waited for around a minute or two, Mahiru lifted the coffee dripper and the last perfect drop fell into the pot before she disposed of the coffee grind and the filter. She lifted the pot and poured it into two teacups, one for Hikari and one for Karen, ever so carefully.

”Any milk or sugar?” Mahiru asked before she presented the final product.

”Two scoops of sugar and milk!” Karen beamed while Hikari shook her head.

”I would like to taste the coffee by itself without the hindrance or addition of other flavours.”

Mahiru and Kaoruko supposed that was one way to say ‘no thank you’.

Mahiru grabbed the milk from the fridge and the pot of sugar, adding the respective amounts that Karen requested. She stirred both of the cups of coffee before handing them to the customers and said, “Enjoy.”

Karen was the first to drink her coffee, taking a good gulp of the hot coffee and how her face lit up like a small child.

”This is amazing Mahiru! You get to drink this every day?” Karen's eyes widened and sparkles.

”Well this is my job and thank you.” Mahiru hid her chuckles behind her hand before looking at Hikari who was about to take her sip of coffee.

Unlike Karen, she took careful sips of the coffee, letting the liquid slowly coat over her tongue in order to properly savour the flavour. Her reaction was almost the same as Karen’s, only that there were no sparkles or light behind her eyes, both Kaoruko and Mahiru could see that.

”This is delightful, thank you for making this for us.” Hikari thanked Mahiru.

”Again, it is my job to make coffee but I’m happy that you like it.” Mahiru laughed a bit more from their reactions while Kaoruko was snickering like a fox.

”How has your work been doing at CCG?” Mahiru asked this time, enough about her coffee work.

”Pretty good, though Maya always has this one ‘Noir’ case she never finishes.” Karen emphasised on the name ‘Noir’.

”Karen, I believe that’s classified.” Hikari lightly warned but Karen laughed at her seriousness.

”Some of these cases get told to the public so I think it’s alright.” Karen looked over to the side.

”Hmm, it does.” Hikari took another a sip of her coffee.

”Maya? As in the First Class investigate Tendo Maya?” Mahiru questioned a bit further.

”Yes her! She’s pretty known everywhere isn’t she?”

”She is the daughter of the CCG’s Director after all.” Kaoruko chimed in.

”Yeah.” Karen looked a bit down into her coffee and Mahiru notices it immediately.

”Is something the matter Karen?” Mahiru asked.

”It’s not a big problem but... I’m worried about her.” Karen confessed, “Every time she goes on this ‘Noir’ mission, she gets really hurt, now it’s not as bad but I think she keeps going because she doesn’t have any answers yet.”

”Karen.” Hikari tried to stop Karen from revealing any other classified information, “That’s all we can say now.”

”I understand,” Mahiru said, “This Maya sounds like a good person.”

”Mhm.” Karen agreed as she sipped more of her coffee, “Oh I almost forgot! How much is this coffee?”

”It’s on the house.” Kaoruko waved them off, “You literally told us classified things, the least we can do is give you free coffee.”

”Haha.. thanks!” Karen awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck.

”Just be more careful of who you talk to about this.” Mahiru advised and Hikari agreed.

Around half an hour later, the pair of Investigators left with a satisfied expression on their faces and the nourishing coffee waving over their minds.

”So that’s the kind of person Maya is.” Kaoruko smugly grinned as she blinked and her Kokugan appears, “Maybe ‘Noir’ got themselves lucky.”

”I envy the way they can work with each other, despite being different.” Mahiru cleaned the coffee dripper in the sink.

”Fu fu~ I’m going to get a snack in the fridge then.” Kaoruko blinked again and her Kokugan disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for any kudos or comments! 
> 
> I decided to give Nana a cool gadget because why not, hence the title  
> (But it’s really expensive so this is a one off test 😂) 
> 
> Happy birthday Claudine! 
> 
> (I have written a fanfic for the special occasion hehe)
> 
> For some context on rc suppressant:  
> They basically suppress the rc cell count in a Ghoul, rc cells are vital for a Ghoul to release their Kagune. (High rc cell count doesn’t always rate up to their strength but should be considered)  
> It’s very expensive to make so they are only used in emergencies. (When I say expensive, it’s REALLY expensive and it’s barely used (in this story and the anime manga itself). 
> 
> The duration effect varies on each Ghoul (seconds to hours) so you might as well not use it against one S rated Ghoul.  
> A group of C-A rated Ghouls would prove more useful. (Keep in mind there would be multiple missions going on everyday, the cost would be insane if it were used for every mission).


	11. 9 - Betray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable has come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, a quick dictionary since the place is literally in the second paragraph.
> 
> Cochlea:  
> It is a place where Ghouls are put in prison, either for information or to make them into Quinques. Search in google to see what it looks like, the deeper you go in the prison, the higher rating ghouls there are. Highly secured (it got raided 3 times in the manga lmao)  
> All Ghouls are rc suppressed (where most of the funding goes to, think of it that way).
> 
> And a longer chapter again! For a good reason though

One week has passed, so much was done, on Maya’s side and Noir's side, they both achieved some sort of success each time they went out, either raiding another Ghoul Restaurant or helping Maya hunt down a pesky Ghoul.

As Maya suspected, her investigation for ‘Noir’ was put on hold for further discussion on whether the information Maya would gather was useful or not. Though Maya worries that it will be postponed due to the more...aggressive attitude from the Special Class Investigators, many of them just kill Ghouls without a second thought, even if they prove useful to them by being imprisoned in Cochlea. She wondered when the higher-ranked Investigators started to become more ruthless, more obsessed with the idea of the Ghoul’s extinction. Should she have paid attention? Was she so blind to not have seen this world’s flaw until ‘Noir’? Could she have used her influence as the Director’s daughter much earlier in order to prevent their berserk manner?

No, now was not the time to feel pitiful on herself, she still had a duty that was entrusted to herself and ‘Noir’, one that could possibly change society’s views on Ghouls, that Humans had long corrupted the idea of justice. Her and ‘Noir’ will have to wait for an opportunity to spread their word of unity, but somehow without the severe consequences of society.

———————

Maya walked down the hallway that leads straight to the Director’s office, she predicts that her father was going to speak to her about how she should continue on about her investigation. Though, most of the time, she was allowed to carry them on until the end as many Investigators are confident in her judgement.

She opened the overly tall double doors and saw her father sitting on the Director’s chair, his hands on the table and awaiting her to come inside. She swiftly lets herself inside while closing the door with a distinct shutting sound.

“Come closer, Maya.” The Director called her in his natural low voice.

Maya took calculated steps towards the end of the room before standing up in a perfect posture in front of the Director, awaiting what he has to say to her.

“You probably know about why I summoned you to come here. We have made a decision about your investigation of ‘Noir’.” He explained.

“Yes, and what decision was made?” Maya questioned, her arms strangely stiff than normal.

“The majority has deemed your investigation as null, you are to exterminate the Ghoul today with the 99th Squad.” The Director’s face showed no change in expression, the combination of the words spoken and his face sent a striking thunder of dread down her spine for the first time in a long time.

“But I almost-“ Maya tried to interject and subtlety gritted her teeth, only to see her father put a hand up to stop her.

“I understand your frustration, I do not doubt your ability to carry out your investigations but,” He paused for one second, “We cannot risk you dying after the first time you were sent after the Ghoul, ‘Noir’.”

“Father-“

“We will speak no longer about this, otherwise others would suspect that you are defending the Ghouls, I know that is not the case from my daughter. This is for your own good.”

Ah, how badly did Maya want to trust his words of concern? Or rather, she wished he did not care because she would not feel guilty for the way her mind is behaving.

Was there a sweat falling down her face?

From anger or fear?

Was it because she could not properly complete her mission or the part where ‘Noir’s has to die?

“Understood.” She bowed, hiding the way she was biting her tongue to stop herself from snapping at any moment.

“An Investigator in your squad will fill you in on how the termination will be planned out. You are dismissed.”

And Maya left without another word, her face never changing, her mind thrashing of rage. She would love to take her frustration out on something or someone.

She needed to breathe before she will suddenly snap at someone with violent ferocity. Where could she go now...

ah...

There was only one place she could feel just a little bit more at ease around the CCG premises. The place that now stenched of death, the guilt was getting harder to breathe in, when did she start to feel so much emotion?

The roses that grew at a certain part of the CCG yard, though she called it a garden. Barely anyone disturbed her whenever she was just standing there, staring into each lining of the roses’ petals and wondering how much harm their thorns can be.

That place will suffice her thoughts of anger.

Maya took a quick turn as she walked down the long hallway again, right towards a door that led to the outside yard. But she couldn’t help but think,

Just like that.

When did I get caught up in our partnership to feel...this way?

When Maya took one step onto the grass, it felt so foreign, even though she has been outside so many times. Why was this time different?

She tried to not look too frantic to the other CCG staff who walked by or near her, the last thing she needed right now was their piteous words of concern or suspicion on her change of behaviour. Why was it getting harder?

Each step felt like she was dragging herself across a pool of mud, or was it her heart throbbing of fear, or was it her dreams being crushed by the pillars beside it. Which one was it?

She can’t tell anymore, she can’t think properly, where was the patch of roses? Will they call her? Who knows?

————

Finally, the garden of roses was a few steps ahead of her, still as red as they were from when she last saw them. That time would be around a decade ago, before her inevitable life of becoming an Investigator.

She looked at the outlining of the roses’ petals, she slowly traced the image in her mind. Can I breathe?

Why was she so surprised when her father declared to her that ‘Noir’ must die, that is what she is meant to do as an Investigator - To kill Ghouls and bring humanity a step closer to peace. To serve as the saviour for humans and who?

And

And who?

And Ghouls

And she almost forgets again.

She always forgets what she fought for because everyone has the same expectations for her. Kill Ghouls like all the other Investigators, do what we have done for centuries, even if it meant doing this for an eternity. Keep taking lives so someone else would not have to. Turn your eye from the colourful world you call your dream and glorify the black and white society. That was what they all say.

Except ‘Noir’

That Ghoul- that person is different, even strange of their way of thinking.

They didn’t see Maya as a Dove, one with a single goal and a motivation that stems from one root- Hate.

Even from their first battle, Maya knew that they could have killed her when her Quinque broke, but they still let her live even though her hands are stained with the blood of their own kind.

They still held out a hand to her, that they would walk with her equally into a future they will try to make. They listened to what Maya wished forever since they screamed,

DID WE FUCKING ASK TO LIVE THIS WAY

Those words still made Maya’s view of society crack, the sound of the glass shattering echoed in her ears whenever it did. Would she ever pick them up and place the glass back, even if it pained her to do so?

‘Noir’, the name haunted her.

Their time last week was also one to note down as Maya’s eyes trailed down the top of each roses’ thorns.

She expected herself to reek from the thought of working with a Ghoul to defeat a common enemy. To betray the Ghoul while their back was turned with little to no trust laid onto her anyway, or even for the Ghoul to drop her while picking her up to a three-story building into a lump of flesh.

But they didn’t, they both actually carried through with their own duties and successfully worked with each other. Maya thought that perhaps, there could be a way that humans and Ghouls could work together as they did.

Of course, it has to come to an end, it was them against the world, despite their gifts and reputation.

Or maybe

Maya could end it all as if it never happened. Follow out the termination of ‘Noir’ and no one would know about their partnership. She could walk away free after experiencing a unique ‘journey’. She would still be standing on a path with everyone’s eyes on her, striving to attempt to surpass her even though she knows they can’t.

She held onto the black earpiece, knowing that someone in the 99th Squad will have a radio scanner that takes in any kind of communication, and she can’t risk having them knowing about who ‘Noir’ would most likely try to contact.

They are usually set around an hour before the mission and... it just so happens it was almost an hour before she went on to kill ‘Noir’. She has to destroy this earpiece before she screwed herself up.

Maya was a supreme prodigy and the daughter of the Director, why should she waste her chances on a thin rope? That sounded much easier than what she is doing at this moment.

This was a selfish society after all.

By the time she left, there was a broken earpiece in her pocket and the roses were frowning into the sky.

————

“We could do an ambush attack,” Junna suggested as she pushed her glasses up.

“No.” Maya rejected, “I think it’s better if we all went towards ‘Noir’ at once, I have a plan after all.”

“You do?” Junna eyes perked up from the reports about ‘Noir’, “Please do tell us your plan then.”

“Not attacking wise but to push ‘Noir’ into a different environment to fight in.” Maya’s eyes scanned around the group to make sure they are listening, “We will lure the Ghoul into a forest, over there we can use the advantages of the trees.”

“But, this Ghoul has a Rinkaku right?” Nana spoke up, “They probably will make every tree fall as they attack us.”

“Not exactly, this Ghoul is smart so they won’t waste all their stamina over destroying trees to hope one would fall on us.” Maya smirked, “Trust me, I have fought them four times already.”

The squad looked amongst themselves for a moment before looking back at Maya with either an eager, faithful, or hopeful nod. Even Hikari had a twinkle of trust in her eyes this time, was that a good thing? Maya wasn't sure, but they are prepared for when ‘Noir’s would appear in the exact place they expect them to be.

And right on time, Maya saw from the corner of where she was hiding, a figure with a black robe, hiding their face with a monochrome coloured mask, imbued with detailed patterns that would have retraced the steps in a masquerade ball, and the leather gloves that she remembered, one that she once held.

Maya gave a small motion to the other Investigators to come out of hiding at the same time and to approach ‘Noir’ with caution. The flattering of the metal suitcases probably already met with the Ghoul’s hearing since they looked directly at Maya’s direction.

As they slowly walked, Maya could imagine the Ghoul’s confused face and the burst of questions that may come after. She had already planned how to counter any facts that ‘Noir’ would spit about their partnership. ‘It’s just to mess with your head’ she would say, ‘Don’t listen to their lies’ she would add.

She saw how the Ghoul’s body had tensed by their legs, perhaps even the faceless expression of anger. How will they react? Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she imagined how the Ghoul will react and she waited until the Ghoul spoke, as it does on time again.

“Ah, Tendo Maya, I see you have brought friends this time?” The same distorted voice changer spoke with a curious demeanour.

“I presume you know what this means then?” Junna asked with a small hiss.

“Of course, she always comes along when she visits me.” ‘Noir’ kept up an act of formality, but Maya knew that they are probably shaking from anger.

“Then, we shall have your head.” Hikari pointed a dagger at ‘Noir’ with a hint of glare in her face.

“That depends if you can behead me, let alone injure me.” The Ghoul gave a small laugh before one of their black Rinkaku appeared from their back.

The squad immediately pressed on the suitcase’s button and their Quinque materialised into their hands. But they only brace themselves for any sudden attacks from the Ghoul, watching the Kagune’s movement suspiciously.

Until ‘Noir’ grabbed onto it and ripped it from their own back.

“Wait, what is the meaning of this?” Junna barely whispered to herself.

The Kagune in their hands morphed in a grotesque fashion and the flesh inside on the black scales moving inside like maggots devouring rotten meat. Even though the Investigators are fully aware there are no bones inside of Kagunes, they could only compare this kind of ‘thing’ to a movie’s werewolf transformation.  
Karen and Nana feel like they wanted to puke from the sight of it.

“Are you disgusted?”’Noir asked with a mocking tone, “You can bear executing a lookalike human but not this? I honestly question your sanities.”

They landed a blow to the ground with the moving Kagune, causing the stone beneath to crack and dust to shiver around them. But they all could hear a strange and abnormal amount of something crumbling, and it was not rocks crumbling. It sounds more like... scales.

”I’d say this should be a fairer match.”’Noir’ swung something that looked like a sword, cutting the dust away from the Investigators’ sights and proudly letting the blade shine against the sun.

“How is that possible..” Hikari said with slightly widening eyes.

The Kagune- no, a sword that the Ghoul was holding was very similar to a long sword and the handle has a swirling pattern of black and orange. It was almost as if it was crafted from a master blacksmith, perfectly sharpened and polished with a fine design.

“Let us dance shall we?” Maya could imagine a tempting smirk from the Ghoul, an itch grew on her hand which held her rapier, a vein might be showing on her neck, she may look bewildered at the moment. How many times could this Ghoul have killed her?

Hikari was the first to attack as she threw multiple daggers at ‘Noir’, including the one that attached to a durable string. Each of the daggers flew across with impressive speed, earning a ‘hmph’ from the Ghoul as they blocked each of the daggers with simple movements with the sword, blocking with a clear sound of metal clashing and the fallen weapons.

But the string did not go under the Ghouls' sights, as soon as it flew by their head, they grabbed onto the string and gave it a powerful tug to the side, dragging Hikari along with the force and her back came into contact with the harsh wall.

“Hikari!” Karen called out and recklessly ran at ‘Noir’ with a war cry.

“That idiot!” Junna cursed under her breath as she pulled back her bow to shoot an arrow at the Ghoul at the right time, “One of you check on Hikari quickly!”

Maya and Nana looked at each other with the brunette motioning her head towards the right where Hikari was.

When Maya looked back at ‘Noir’, she could already see Karen fighting a losing battle as the Ghoul effortlessly parried each of Karen’s strikes, each parry getting more powerful and slowly overwhelming Karen’s own body. From Maya’s position, she could see the way ‘Noir’ was glooming over the poor Investigator and saw the fatal tremble in Karen’s movements. The Ghoul sees this opportunity, they swung their sword at Karen’s own so their body was left open for any attack and they kicked Karen in the stomach, back at Maya’s direction.

Maya sprinted towards Karen and caught her, pushing them backwards. Multiple arrows were shot by Junna as Maya pulled a winded Karen back out of battle.

‘Noir’ brought out four Kagune and wrapped each of them around an arrow, annoying Junna greatly by how the Ghoul was actually seeing this as child’s play.

“Commendable I suppose,” ‘Noir’ commented, ”But there is a clear gap between all of you and Tendo Maya.”

Nana rushed up to ‘Noir’ and tried to use both of her katanas to do an X-slash that would hopefully cut through the Rinkaku Kagune. However she was met with the four arrows that the Ghoul has and because of the arrow’s durability, it was able to hold against Nana’s Quinque, the screeching of the metal was in contact echoed in their ears. Nana gritted her teeth at the sound and pulled herself back slightly and attempted to stab directly at ‘Noir’. Though the Ghoul leapt forward in order to avoid the stabbing strike from Nana and used their Kagune to smacked her like an annoying fly.

”Interesting Quinques.” ‘Noir’ threw the arrows away, letting the Investigators see their Kagune in its glory.

Maya suddenly came from the left side of ‘Noir’ and their blade clashed with the same ferocity, the same way it did on their first fight except with a sword. The Kagune already vanished by now and all the Investigators did was watch the impossibly fast slashing and strikes of sword fighting possible.  
Maya blocked the Ghoul’s attack just as the Ghoul blocked Maya’s own, their movements seemed so similar yet so different, even their backslashes are the same.

The Investigators weren’t even sure whether to interrupt the battle or not, they didn't even know if they would make a difference to how the battle was going already.

By the time they both landed a small cut on each other’s arm, ‘Noir’ luckily noticed all the other Investigators charging towards her from behind but Maya was about to strike forward as a stab. So they jumped over Maya’s head, all the way over while using their Kagune as support to climb over the walls and buildings.

Right towards where the 99th Squad needed the Ghoul to be.

There was a nearby forest that was very close to where they are, barely a mile was needed to get there and it would seem obvious that anyone trying to run would go there. Right into their trap. Maya pursued ‘Noir’ first while the others supported each other to keep up with a steady pace, especially with a winded Karen and Hikari’s back throbbing. She saw the Ghoul was not even trying to hide while running along with buildings after buildings, they all happen to be abandoned and broken, up until a Kagune wrapped around a branch and launched themselves into the thick patch of leaves. Here it was, their trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for any kudos or comments! 
> 
> Let me know if you have any predictions hehe
> 
> Radio scanner: It can detect radio transmitted messages in a certain radius, that includes voice messages. (The simplest way to explain it)


	12. 10 - Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sprinkle of fights here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot more fighting and action has been prepared, I hope it’s alright lmao 😂 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Maya was quite thankful that the road was deserted and the buildings are abandoned. Otherwise, it would be very difficult to hear what ‘Noir' said on top of the building.

”I am very angry right now, do you know that?”’Noir’ hissed, each of their Kagune tore small pieces of weakened rocks from the building as it leapt, ”This is what I get... a very lovely betrayal.”

All the Investigator could do was bite her tongue as the Ghoul continued to speak. She had to avoid provoking them any further, though Maya was aware she pissed them off.

”I think you are a piece of shit. You even dare to bring your little Doves too...”‘Noir’ intentionally threw a huge rock at Maya’s path on the road, the Investigator did a front flip and jumped from the rock to continue running at the same pace as the Ghoul.

“You knew I wouldn’t kill them, what a sly move.”’Noir’ scoffed, their grip on their sword tightened, ”But I wouldn’t mind breaking my code just to kill you after what you’ve done.”

Just as Maya opened her mouth, she heard Junna from a distance trying to catch up with her and noticed the radio scanner in her hands, the bow Quinque in the other.

Junna gave Maya a glance to her and the place that she was about to go in, the forest. The brunette could only hope that their trap would work, seeing how much anger ‘Noir’ was in.

“Investigator Karen and Hikari are alright, Nana is taking them around a short route to the forest.” Junna quickly explained, shooting an arrow towards ‘Noir’, only for the arrow to be deflected by their sword.

“Don’t keep shooting them towards the direction of the forest,” Maya told Junna as she calculated in her head how much longer it would take them to reach the forest, around one more minute.

Junna does as she was told, readying her bow as she ran which does prove to be quite a challenge. One arrow scraped just against the Ghoul’s cloak, one arrow that missed the Ghoul’s foot by a bit and one arrow blocked by the sword again as it was directed towards its face.

”Ah, you lead me to a forest.”’Noir’ commented sarcastically as they jumped down towards the road, dangerously close to the Investigators but still being ahead of them, ”I wonder how this changes anything.”

‘Noir’ used one of their Kagune to scrape along the old road, creating dust that spread in front of the Investigators, covering their sights. Then inside of the dust fog, a Kagune swung across Junna to crash into Maya while they could not see anything, making them smash into the wall and the Ghoul scoffed in disbelief.

”I hope that hurts Tendo Maya.”’Noir’ spat before disappearing inside of the bushes, most likely waiting for the others to arrive rather than running away. The sound of the rustling leaves drowned out by the sound of the Investigators crashing into the wall.

Maya grunted of pain as she hit the wall with Junna, though she took on more of the impact. Luckily Junna realised that she needed to move and she does while apologising,

“Sorry, I should have seen that coming.” Junna gritted her teeth, offering Maya a hand after dusting her white suit.

“It’s alright, are you hurt?” Maya asked, she did get hit by the Kagune head-on and she took her hand, lifting herself from the rubble.

“Nothing seems to be broken,” She replied, it seemed she already checked herself which Maya sighed relief.

“Can you still fight?” She said as she checked her Quinque in case it was damaged.

“I should be the one asking you that.” Junna laughed weakly before she looked at the nearby forest, “I hope this plan of your work.”

“I hope so too.” Maya then remembered about the radio scanner Junna had, “Has ‘Noir’ contacted anyone?”

“No, it hasn’t alerted me about anything. Yet.” Junna answered she held out their radio scanner.

“Ok,” That’s good, “Are the others-“

“Maya! Junna!” Both of the Investigators turned their head to the noise, they relaxed slightly as they saw the rest of the 99th Squad arrive.

“Sorry, we took a while.” Karen rubbed the back of her head and tried to give a reassuring face.

“I’m sorry too, I should not have been too reckless.” Hikari breathing was laboured but she managed to speak normally, she even tried to bow slightly.

“All is forgiven as long as you’re alive.” Maya gave a small smile, “‘Noir’ is waiting for us in the forest.”

“We really shouldn’t underestimate her,” Nana commented, getting nods of agreements from the rest as they all ran together, all towards the crowded trees.

—————

Just a few steps inside of the forest and they pushed away from the branches from their faces, they happen to come across a particularly wide area in the forest, leaves and twigs scattered around the whole area by a powerful gust to the right. Maya's eyes trailed along with all the blown leaves up to the flowing black cloak that covered Noir's body. They were waiting for the Investigators.

”Took your time.”’Noir’ mockingly said as they tilted their head to the side in temptation.

“We were simply preparing yourself mentally,” Maya answered back, unbothered by the Ghoul’s taunts.

”Hmph,” It almost sounded like a laugh, ”I only want to fight Tendo Maya, the rest of you are too weak.” They point with their swords towards Maya, almost reminiscent to when ‘Noir’ brought out a hand to her once.

“We’re not falling for your tricks-“ Junna snapped before Maya puts up a hand in front of the squad, “You are not serious, are you!?”

“I am,” Maya smirked, rearing her Quinque to the side and letting it shine against the partial sunlight through the tree gaps.

“This isn’t a game!” Karen retaliated at Maya and tried to stand in front of her, only to meet the tip of the blade just in front of her neck.

“Do you think you can take them on? After what happened?” Maya gave a cruel glare towards the squad, her face was not even facing them properly, only her eyes pierced through their own, causing them to cower and shuffle behind her in fear. In fear that she would kill them if they disobey her. By their ally, “That’s what I thought.”

Everyone was speechless, a fog had overtaken their bodies, they are not trembling but rather, petrified on the spot. None of them, especially Karen, had ever seen the prideful and cold side of Maya, where she placed all her ego in a bet and demanded others to not interrupt, or else they would be dragged into her gamble despite their protests. They have only seen the cooperative and calm side of Maya, one that she had to keep on at all times. It was only natural they would react this way.

’ Is...Is this why she works alone?’ Nana thought, being careful to not talk out loud for her own sake, ’Even just standing here... changed. What are you?’

As Maya began walking up to ‘Noir’, her Quinque lightly touched the floor in a diagonal direction with her arm out. A few more steps later, she quickened her pace and began to run, brought her rapier back and bending her elbow for a stabbing strike.

‘Noir’ very quickly noticed the familiar stance and when Maya extended her arm to stab, they parried the Quinque to the side, using one of the Kagune to try and hit Maya at the legs to disable her movements.

Maya jumped back to avoid the Kagune as it dug itself an inch into the ground and dissipated into thin air. She then again kept her offensive state and charged in to attack continuously left and right to see if ‘Noir’ could keep up.

The sound of metal clashing echoed once again to the Investigators, each clear hit can be heard, their pace fastened as they continue fighting and blocking each other, even embers began to spark from the increasing strength from each other. The Squad could only hopelessly watch the battle before them.

With one powerful clash that put their weapons in a stalemate and shaking in an x position, their faces got close as if they are taunting each other. Maya swore she could see the Kakugan eyes stared deep into her own lilac eyes.

They both jumped back to break their equal tensions, none of them heaving from any exhaustion after the burst of attacks. None of them was talking at all.

‘Noir’ brought out four of their Kagune and merged them into one huge Kagune, they placed it flatly onto the ground before they slid it across to the left the whole ground, it just missed the bystanders by a metre and moving their body too with the Kagune, Maya noted it was almost like a pirouette.

Maya leapt up and stabbed her Quinque into the Kagune, only to find out that her Rapier could not pierce through the Rinkaku. She almost slipped but regained her stance back on the ground as the Kagune passed through the ground.

As Maya recovered, the large Kagune was already about to slam on top of her and the shadow dangerously getting larger than her own. She rolled over to the right and twisted the Quinque handle, extending into a thin double-edged blade.

The Ghoul easily recognised the whip-like Quinque and separated their Kagune and attempted to wrap Maya into a tight bind before she could strike. Only to see their Kagune ripped into pieces as Maya swung her Quinque around her carefully, almost like a rhythmic move ‘Noir’ notes.

The Squad watched in awe and with the guilt of the battle in front of them, even though this was a fight that could end in death, they couldn’t help but think they are dancing around this stage. Perfectly dodging each other’s attacks, gracefully countering at the right moment, this was what Tendo Maya and an A~ rated Ghoul are capable of.

And they are nowhere near there.

“We should help-“ Karen spoke but Hikari placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

“We will only hinder Investigated Maya,” Hikari stated, her face still looking at the battle, “This is.. too much for us.”

“But what if she gets hurt!” Karen protested, almost taking a step forward.

“Investigator Karen, we’ll get caught up in ‘Noir’s attacks if you try to join or help.” Junna breathed out a shaky breath, but not from fear or concern, it seemed more of anger. Anger that she could not help out in the battle, “It’s simply better if we stay here, uninjured.” With this, Karen finally gave in and continues to watch the battle between Maya and ‘Noir’.

The Ghoul did not seem bothered at all by their Kagune being broken quite easily and instead jump3e up onto the tree’s canopy to keep them self hidden, forcing Maya to cut down the trees herself and possibly trapping the Quinque if it could not cut through a tree cleanly by chance.

Maya mercilessly swung her whip all across the trees around her, except the Squad’s direction, she kept her eyes on the shadowy figure moved across from branch to branch as each tree fell, though ‘Noir’ was not even trying to hide and thoroughly enjoyed seeing Maya wasting her stamina over cutting trees down.

A Kagune came striking down right in front of Maya before multiple more came along too. The whip was in an awkward position to where Maya could not use it to block the Kagune in time so she twisted the handle back into a rapier and parried then away as it reverted.

’Noir’ intended to force Maya back to using the rapier form.

As Maya parried the Kagune away to each side, ‘Noir’ launched themselves from the tree towards Maya, they brought their right arm with the sword to the left and waited to swing when they get closer to Maya.

Once they get closer, they swung their sword to the side at the Dove, again, they are stuck in a stalemate, their blades never surpassing the middle point as it met, their blades shook from the increasing force of power and they leaned forward again.

“You are holding back,” Maya said, almost a whisper after evaluating over their battle.

”So are you.” ‘Noir’ too whispered back but with a hint of annoyance.

However, they both looked off to the side and noticed a barrage of spike-like projectiles heading towards them. They simultaneously jumped backwards to avoid being hit, the projectiles were strangely blue but it disintegrated before Maya could properly inspect it. The Squad behind her quickly gathered next to Maya by this random attack from somewhere else, even ‘Noir’ appeared to have the same reaction as them as it frantically looked everywhere until a hand appeared on their shoulder.

”I hope we’re not intruding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for any kudos or comments! 
> 
> Oh my god I tried my best with the action parts ahh
> 
> Let me know if you have any predictions hehe


	13. 11 - The Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show you’ve all been waiting for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so like the Rondo rondo rondo movie is out in Japan, I’m really scared for the spoilers or whatever is happening, apparently it’s really dark like what the hell happens in it
> 
> I have saw a couple spoilers but I literally don’t understand anything, I have to see the movie in a way 😂 😂 
> 
> Also I got Twitter and rebooted up my Wattpad account 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter though 😊

_”Ahem, I said are we interrupting anything?_

No one replies to the voice, or rather, no one wants to try to speak. The air became dry, the sound of destroying leaves rings under a pair, or if Maya predicts correctly, at least three pairs of feet and all the Investigators swear they could see glowing red eyes from the tree’s shadow, as if a predator is slowly stalking their prey. It feels like an impending doom has fell upon the squad, they could not match with ‘Noir’ at all, how could they handle any more Ghouls at all. 

**Especially if they are at the same rating as ‘Noir’.**

But no ones fear matches Junna’s, even with Nana’s and Hikari’s combined considering their past. 

Once again, she feels the same helplessness, hopelessness, _uselessness_ as she did that very night. It is the same trembling of her legs until she drops, the same shivering lips of hers that became too dry, the same throbbing thump of her head and heart and her breath hitches or even stops completely. How did she not see this coming? The radio scanner did not pick up on any messages. How, how did they contact each other under her watch? She is confused, confused about why this is happening and how it is happening. 

“Breath.” Someone places a hand on her shoulder. 

She looks to her right, where the hand came from, and sees Nana looking at her with reassuring eyes, her eyes full of hope but also with hints of empathy. 

“Junna.” Nana calls her name and she snaps out of observing whatever emotions the other is feeling. Finally complying to breathing at a steady pace, in then out, in then out, repeat until your chest falls without any small hiccups. Her mind is quieter now, she can see through her glasses with no sort of dark filter from that moment. It’s ok, she has been through the worst once, the second will just be easier. 

_”Is no one seriously going to answer me?”_ There is a growing annoyance in their voice as their grip on ‘Noir’s shoulder tightens in a comical manner, moving to the left to show their mask, a traditional Japanese theatrical mask. 

_”How..”_ ’Noir’s eyes must be widening, Maya thinks, this is the beginning of the _trap_.

“That is,” Hikari takes a couple more good looks at the Ghoul’s mask before stating, “‘Princess’, ‘Oni’ and.. ‘Valkyrie’.” 

“‘Valkyrie’!?” Junna looks at the Valkyrie helmet on a certain Ghoul, “Why are they here? Do they all know each other?” 

“That seems to be the case.” Maya replies, but her voice does not show any concern whatsoever despite their situation.

One with a Valkyrie mask strangely goes close to the side of ‘Noir’s face, most likely their ear, and whispers something unintelligible. However Maya is certain that they said along the lines of...

 _Trust._

_”There is quite a few of them.”_ ’Oni’ comments, cracking a couple of their knuckles. 

_“No one is still replying to me.”_ ’Princess’ places their hands on their hips and ‘Oni’ gives them a light elbow to the side, _”Oi”_

_”Yes, we are interrupting a battle.”_ ’Angel’ sighs, their face seemingly looking at Karen most of the time, _”I will handle that Dove.”_ They point with their index finger towards Karen, a striking shiver goes down her body. 

Karen points at herself and looks at the other Investigators in confusion, hoping that the Ghoul did not mean her until Hikari sighs, indicating that she wishes to facepalm herself and yes, the Ghoul is pointing at Karen.

 _”Ok I’m bored~”_ ’Princess’ yawns as a long and slender pink Bikaku elegantly sways behind them, the specific curve of the blade strongly resembling a naginata, _”I guess I’ll go first.”_

‘Princess’ lets its Kagune launch all the way across the area and aims right towards Nana, ignoring all the other Investigators while chuckling to themself. 

Nana gives a small gasp as she lifts her Quinque to attempt to parry away the Kagune but the force of the attack pushes her back as her feet digs into the dirt slightly. The rest of the Investigators barely registers the speed of ‘Princess’s attack by the time it hits Nana’s Quinque. 

_”She got quick reflexes.”_ ’Oni’ sounds curious as its Kagune cackles, each scales rising with a crack like the bush viper’s scales and lays itself on the upper side of ‘Oni’s arms.

When ‘Princess’ begins to retract their Kagune, ‘Oni’ leaps forward high in the sky, completely ignoring Maya who is in front of them the Investigators and their Kagune morphs into a halberd-like shape at the end. But their left arm no longer has a Kagune protecting it. 

Junna realises the Ghoul’s sights are on her, she quickly takes an arrow from her back and shoots at the torso area to force ‘Oni’ to change their direction of attack in the air. They use their Kagune to block the arrow away but they have to lean back in order to avoid letting the arrow pierce through their Kagune, their weight causing them to fall just in front of the Squad and behind Maya, who does not even bat an eye towards the Ghoul.

As ‘Oni’ lands, ‘Angel’ reveals their Kagune, four long streaks of fire erupts from its back, the ends of the pale blue fire flicking away in the air and the deep azure leaking from the body of the Ghoul, one would enamour its beauty, however ‘Angel’ crystallises their Kagune as it curves upwards and launches a barrage of blue sharp projectiles towards the large group in front of them.

Maya rolls over to the right in order to dodge the projectiles, her eyes still looking at ‘Noir’s direction. 

Junna jumps over to the left, but her eyes widen as ‘Oni’ copies exactly where she is going and lands exactly in front of her. 

Nana dodges to the right like Maya, however likewise with ‘Oni’, ‘Princess’ appears to be walking over to the same side as her, as if the Ghouls have select a certain prey to chase after to share. 

Hikari and Karen moves together to the right like Nana but as soon as the projectiles moves past them, ‘Angel’ shoots a barrage again, aiming towards the pair specifically for some reason. So they both resorted to separate from each other by dodging in opposite directions. 

The next time Karen looks forward, ‘Angel’ is suddenly in front of her, their Kagune is no longer in crystals and the flames dance along its form, they grab onto Karen’s shoulders and knee her directly in the stomach, making her lose her wind again but only for a brief moment. The Ghoul strangely lets go off Karen so she can stagger backwards from the impact. 

Hikari’s brows furrows slightly as she throws three daggers towards ‘Angel’, they did a backflip backwards to dodge the incoming daggers and swiftly runs up to Hikari before kicking her towards Maya. 

“Hikari!” Karen’s hand reaches out to Hikari’s direction and her eyes glares towards the Ghoul who dare hurt Hikari and herself. 

As Hikari is hit towards Maya, the brunette catches Hikari , not moving much from the impact since the kick seems to not be that hard this time. 

“Are you alright?” Maya asks as she hears the clashing of weapons in the area from Junna and ‘Oni’, Nana and ‘Princess’, Karen and ‘Angel’. She snaps her head back to ‘Noir’ who still has not moved at all since the first move from ‘Princess. 

“..Yes.” Hikari stands up on her own from Maya and gives her a small nod as thanks. Then she sees the way Maya is looking at ‘Noir’, as if they still have something to finish, but this interruption will not stop them from doing so.

‘Noir’ begins to walk away from the area itself like there is not three battles and an execution on their head at this very moment. Just before they disappear into the tree’s shadows, they look back at the pair of Doves who is not fighting, as if they are taunting them to follow along in their little game of chasing in the woods. 

“Investigator Maya and Hikari!” Junna uses her bow to stop the halberd shaped Kagune from landing a blow on her, “Go after ‘Noir’! That Ghoul is the top priority!” 

“Go! We’ll take care of these Ghouls!” Nana adds on as she parries away each strike of the Naginata Kagune. 

“Don’t worry about us!” Karen pants as she looks at ‘Angel’, who is showing no signs of fatigue at all. 

Maya and Hikari could only nod to their words, soon hunting down the Ghoul who have just left a path of rustling bushes in the forest, not even attempting to hide their tracks and letting the Doves follow on easily. 

This is the beginning of the _trap_

**——————**

Junna could barely process what is even happening right now. Everyone is together for just a couple moments when the other Ghouls have came and all the sudden, they are all fighting in a far too specific pairs, this cannot be straight coincidence. This has to be a planned diversion for ‘Noir’, she thinks.

But she can do all the thinking once she kills the Ghoul, ‘Oni’, who is causing a lot of annoyance to her mind. 

_”I’d say we have a fair advantage on each other”_ ’Oni’ decides to talk while charging up to Junna, but they have to keep dodging the arrows along the way, _”You have a range to attack me while I can fight better if I’m closer.”_

Even though this C rated Ghoul seems to be holding up a good fight with a Rank 1 Investigator,  
the Dove doesn’t bother talking to the Ghoul, they do not deserve an answer for the atrocities and tragedies they have cause for so many innocent humans. They have always been conscious of what the consequences of their actions have done, whether it would benefit them or not, humans always suffer one way or another. 

**They deserve to suffer just as much as she did.**

When the Ghoul got too close to Junna, their halberd is on the way of swinging down onto her, she pulls her bow downwards, aiming the tip which did appear far too sharp for a normal bow, ‘Oni thinks, and she plunges tip into the torso of the Ghoul. Deep to the point the Ghoul has to stop their movements all together, their Kagune shrivelling up into a wrinkle state as the tip of the bow is actually a small dagger with minimal amounts of RC suppressants. 

It’s as Junna predicts, the Ghoul is not rated C for nothing, they must not have a high RC cell count since the only time an Investigator would come across ‘Oni’ is because they are finding food. Only for that reason.

A bit of blood drips down ‘Oni’s mask as they grunt in pain, Junna brings their face close to hers and whispers,

“Suffer.” 

But instead of seeing a terrified and cowardly Ghoul, ‘Oni’s left han, the one that did not have their Kagune surrounding it, reaches for something in their cloak and whatever the Ghoul brought out, it shines at the sunlight and she is not quick enough to push ‘Oni’ away. 

She feels a sharp pain of something being stabbed in the neck, her eyes widens in a frantic manner as she senses some sort of liquid being injected right into her body. Her whole skin crawls with uncertainty and fear as she throws the Ghoul away from her, forcing the tip of the bow to rip away from ‘Oni’s body. Junna holds onto her neck as she slowly steps backwards, her breath quickens at what possibility this liquid could be, poison, drugs, anything. 

“What did you inject into me!?” She screams at ‘Oni’, her head begins to throb at a steady beat. The Ghoul sits up as they grasp onto their wounded stomach and weakly says,

 _“A goodnight sleep.”_

After that, Junna’s eyes betrays her thoughts to stay focused on the battle, the eyelids closes the view in front of her, everything fades to black as she drops her bow and faints onto the ground. 

**—————**

Nana doesn’t know how long ‘Princess’ intends to keep up with their continuous attacks, it has all become too predictable at this point. Left and right, up and down, the amount of force hasn’t even change for the past minute, how much longer does this Ghoul plans to toy with her? 

_”Your Quinque smells familiar.”_ ’Princess’ randomly speaks, their attacks stopping immediately and they pull back their Kagune back to themself, _”Far too familiar.”_

“What do you mean by that?” Nana asks, she is still weary of whatever trick ‘Princess’ is playing at. 

She decides to charge onto the Ghoul, knowing that she may be able to overpower the Ghoul by sheer strength since they are not even trying to use their own body, only their Kagune. 

When she is about to use her dual katanas to slice in opposite directions to the sides, ‘Princess’ uses the blade of their Kagune to hold out onto Nana’s attacks, it surprisingly is able to block against the Quinque. 

_”Yes..”_ ’Princess’s voice begins to shake through the voice changer, _”I-I know this scent.”_

Nana tries to ignore what ‘Princess is saying and continues to push down the Ghoul back, slowly making them take a step back every second. As she finally pushes the Naginata blade away, the impact apparently is able to make the Ghoul fall onto their back on the ground. 

_”T-That’s!”_ ’Princess’ points at Nana’s Quinque, _”My friend! You killed her!”_

**Friend.**

The Dove freezes to the words that spills out of the Ghoul’s mouth, her thoughts reminiscing back at when a certain Ghoul killed her own friend back then, how she was on the floor cowering, just like ‘Princess’, and how Nana was looking down on her, not speaking a word at all. 

No wait, the Ghoul is toying with her, she cannot let herself fall for these guilt, even if it is true, she will carry out her mission as an Investigator. 

Nana lifts one of her katana to strike down onto the Ghoul on the floor, be done with it now, only to be blocked by ‘Princess’s Kagune. 

_”Aww, I was so close~.”_ ’Princess’ sighs very loudly before leaping up to Nana and stabbing something in her neck before she could react, she could only gasp at the sting. The Ghoul is even able to jump back before Nana could stab them with her other katana. 

_”You’re pretty good, I’ll give you that I suppose._ ’Princess’ crosses their arms as they watch Nana drop a katana to hold onto her neck. Shortly after, falling backwards onto the ground and as still as a corpse could be, but still breathing. 

**—————**

Karen is a bit worried- no actually she is very worried that ‘Angel’ is only trying to dodge her attacks and does not even try to fight back. The ‘Black Choir’ Ghouls are ruthless compared to ‘Angel’, they are completely different, only that this Ghoul can dodge far better than the ‘Black Choir’ Ghouls. 

Now that she thinks about it, ‘Angel’ has not once directly use their Kagune to attack Karen in any way even though it is still out, the fire flicking in every direction yet still put together in a long streak. She wonders how much longer they could keep this ‘fight’ up for, or actually, how are the other Investigators doing?

Karen looks over to Junna and saw that she’s... on the floor? That isn’t right... what’s-

 _”When you fight, you do not take your eyes away from your enemy.”_ ’Angel’ suddenly holds onto Karen’s shoulders again like last time, but there is something on their right hand. Something that soon digs into her neck, something is pumping adrenaline around her body a lot more and whatever the Ghoul has inject into her is already taking effect. 

She could only remember her legs falling and her grip on her Quinque became weak, her head is too heavy to stay up. 

Her head falls, upon someone’s lap, she looks up with the last of her strength and sees the shining wings of ‘Angel’s mask.

This is not.. how this should end. She needs to stay alive.. for Hikari, so that she can no longer take the whole burden... any longer...by herself. 

**——————**

Maya and Hikari did not seem to have much trouble looking for ‘Noir’, it is almost like a hide and seek chase but the hider leaves an obvious track to where they have been running. 

So, it leads them to another open area in the forest, the dry leaves still cover the majority of the ground, the branches still crumble under each footsteps and the trees are still rustling against the wind flowing to the left. 

_”Oh no.”_ ’Noir’ sarcastically says as if a spotlight is on them, _”It seems like I have been found.”_

“You didn’t even try.” Maya stance changes slightly, as if she is preparing for an attack or a block, Hikari couldn’t tell but regardless, she has to take a different approach to attack ‘Noir’. The Ghoul already sees through her dagger attacked to a string. 

Instead, she surprises both Maya and ‘Noir’ as she boldly runs towards the Ghoul, her dagger held in an invert position in order to cut much more easily and quickly. 

She is a couple steps from ‘Noir’ and she swings her arm to the side, she must at least injure the Ghoul to some extent. 

Though that thought soon clears when a skeletal tail places itself right where Hikari was swinging her arm and did not budge at all, like it became a pillar in the ground. 

“Another one!?” Maya is taken aback by the sound of her voice. 

Hikari steps a few generous steps back as she watches a figure descend using their Bikaku tail, the red circles imbedded in each skeletal joint glowing brightly in the covered forest. 

“How,” An eerie chuckle echoes. 

“Many,” Another Ghoul.

“More?” Hikari points a shaky dagger towards the new Ghoul who had a blank white mask covering their face and a black cloak. 

But what intimidates her the most is the inverted bat-like wings on their back, red veins were visible through even the bones of the wings. The description and image of the Kagune is far too similar to that Ghoul, **Demon** that caused massacres four years ago. A binge eater **chimera** Ghoul that suddenly disappeared. The **monster** is standing right in front of her. 

“‘Succubus’” Hikari barely mutters out its name. 

_”Ah? Is that still my name?”_ ’Succubus’ crosses their left arm over and their right resting on the side of their head, _”It certainly has been a long time.”_

Hikari could only gulp as the Ghoul steps closer to her, not even caring if the Quinque happens to touch its neck. A hand came onto Hikari’s face and the mask appears to be examining the Dove herself as its Kagune fades away into ash, the sound of dying cells deafens on Hikari’s ears. The **monster** is standing in front of her. 

_”My~ you have quite nice skin, I envy that.”_ ’Succubus’ compliments, somehow their words twists into Hikari’s head, _”I need you to be a good girl and take a nap.”_

Not even giving Hikari a chance to retaliate or move her hands, the Ghoul pierces something into Hikari’s neck, her pupil’s dilates in a panic to whatever is happening, her body wants to fall, her mind wants to scream, her eyes want to shut the outside world, her eyelids wants to close this nightmare, her legs wants to tremble and fall.

**She drops her dagger in defeat.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for any kudos or comments! 
> 
> I just want to say that I really appreciate those who kept reading this story until now, it means so much to me!! ❤️❤️
> 
> The character profiles are updated! Hopefully nobody noticed that two days ago! 
> 
> Let me know about any predictions you may have 👀  
> (I told you there’s more fights! Ha!)


	14. 12 - Merchante Va

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fire spreads...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> There was so much thunder and rain, it’s so loud lmao

When Hikari’s dagger touches the floor, ‘Sucubuss’s Kagune begins to wither into thin air, but as each piece of the Kagune splits away, it looks like petals from a cherry blossom tree. It is quite hard to believe that this Kagune ‘Noir’ has seen kill so many people, yet, it is still capable of being so innocent and strangely beautiful.

Hikari’s unconscious body leans onto ‘Succubus’ and ‘Noir’ could see how Maya’s body tenses, her distrust is clearly shown in front of the Ghoul holding Hikari, though ‘Noir’ could understand why. 

‘Succubus’ does not exactly have the best reputation, especially four years ago when they used to binge eat both Ghouls and Humans at a very concerning rate. It took a lot to get ‘Succubus’ out of that habit. Luckily they did not seem to mind Maya’s obvious distrust at them and shrugs at her, putting Hikari over their shoulder.

The moment Maya opens her mouth to speak, ‘Succubus’ immediately puts their index finger up in front of their mask, signalling Maya to not speak, at least not while the unconscious Dove in her hands is here. 

They turn around to look at ‘Noir’ before reaching for something in their cloak and throwing a lighter at ‘Noir’. 

Maya is quite confused at the moment but soon ‘Succubus’ waves off to both ‘Noir’ and her before walking away with Hikari limping over their shoulders.

When the Ghoul walks past Maya, they appear to give her a suspicious glance by the way the mask moves over to her, making sure she does not attack suddenly or something else. 

By the time they finally left, Maya could feel that she can finally breath more freely around ‘Noir’, the presence of ‘Succubus’ alone made her almost tremble. Almost. 

_”You are,”_ ’Noir’ puts a hand on their head, _”Insane.”_

Maya looks at ‘Noir’ and blinks a couple times dumbly before realising what they mean. 

_”You genuinely gave me a heart attack.”_ They jokingly laugh, _”But-“_

A sound of a Quinque drops with a shuffling bow.

“Thank you for trusting me.” 

Maya has just let go her Quinque from her hands, completely leaving herself vulnerable, and bows, holding her head low. 

Seeing this sight of the Dove that ‘Noir’ have worked with for the past weeks, it is certainly strange since they both were constantly on their guard from their enemies and each other. It even feels wrong seeing Maya so... there.

But... she just said those words. Before they could even say it first.

 _“W-why are you saying that first!?”_ ‘Noir’ lightly scolds Maya before muttering and rolling their eyes, _”And no need to be so formal..”_

 _”Thank you for saving me.”_ The Ghoul finally says and Maya stands back up with something that looks like a relieved face, or smile. 

“It’s no problem.” Except it does cause a lot of problems, “Though, CCG will continue to hunt you down until you are dead for sure, so we may need to fake your death.” 

_”Hold on,”_ ’Noir’ puts their hand up to stop everything for a moment, _”As much as I am thankful for the amount of rules you are breaking right now, how did you even plan this? Even with the Ghouls I know.”_

“I don’t know how it happened, but by chance it did.” Maya admits before crossing her arms to begin explaining. 

**—————**

_Moments just before Maya destroyed the black earpiece._

_As Maya gripped onto the earpiece tightly, it suddenly vibrated seconds before she released it from her grip. Someone was contacting her, was it ‘Noir’? It could be too risky...but... she barely has a choice at this point, the radio scanner would be in place in around five minutes._

_She hesitantly placed the earpiece in her ear and calmly spoke,_

_”Who is this?”_

_She was almost anxious to hear who could this messenger be but she kept her breathing at a steady pace in order to stop her heart rate from rising._

_”Is this Tendo Maya. We are acquaintances of ‘Noir’.” A strange voice asked- no, it was more of a statement. Maya was tempted to shut the call down until she heard ‘Noir’, she figured that they would be aware of their partnership, but how could she trust that they are aligned with ‘Noir’.... actually, they are her only hope in trying to escape this mess. She can’t keep wasting time doubting at this very second._

_”...Yes, but who are you exactly.” She demanded back._

_”That does not matter at the moment, do you wish to save ‘Noir’?” The voice very clearly dodged Maya’s question but she presumed they were Ghouls too and of course they wouldn’t tell her. Keep thinking._

_”I do,” Maya answered confidently, “But what can I even do..” She clenched her fist._

_”Very well, listen closely to our plan, I will only be able to say it once.” The voice said, “You will need to lure ‘Noir’ into a nearby forest. We will be in there waiting until you come, that is the crucial part.”_

_”Then what will happen?”_

_”We will separate the Doves while you go on with ‘Noir’ deeper in the forest to consult on what to do next. Do not worry, we will sedate your friends, injures if necessary.” This is... reassuring._

_”Does ‘Noir’ know about this?”_

_”We only discovered this not long ago and we know we cannot contact them very soon. Once you reach the forest, they will realise this is all an act.”_

_”...I understand.” Maya relaxed her fist slightly, knowing there was a small thread of hope, the hope of Ghouls and Humans understanding each other._

_”All I ask is that you save ‘Noir’, please.”_

_”I will.”_

_”Thank you... Human.”_

_The acquaintances of ‘Noir’ reaching out to Maya. People would laugh if they heard this from her but... she could feel the pillars broken in her mind begin to rise back up, slowly placing itself in each crack._

**—————**

_”’Angel’...”_ ’Noir’ quietly says, Maya presumes that ‘Angel’ must have contacted her then.

‘Of course, Kaoruko must have some sort of technology that connected from my earpiece to Maya’s, then she lent it to Mahiru. I never knew her random high tech crap would help.’ ‘Noir’s mentally facepalms their face and thinks.

 _”I.. god this is a lot to take in after thinking you betrayed me.”_ ’Noir’ puts their hands on their hips , taking a couple steps closer to Maya.

“It’s alright, it was quite sudden,” Maya then remembers something, “Actually, I’ve been meaning to ask you this, something I noticed while we were fighting.” 

_”Hmm? Ask away.”_

“You could of said we were working together in secret then, you could of placed all kinds of suspicion on me, yet you didn’t even if I did betray you. Why?” 

_”That is true, I didn’t say anything.”_ ’Noir’ nods, _”I guess... I hoped you didn’t actually betray me. So I kept quiet about it.”_

“I see.” Maya smiles a bit more, “Right, I don’t know how long the squad will be out for so we better think of a plan to fake your death, if that’s what we are going for.” 

_”I mean, is there any better ideas than that?”_ ’Noir’ scoffs.

“No. I did think about getting another Ghoul’s corpse and say it was yours, but they would harvest the Kakuhou and I’d get caught then.” Maya says, crossing her arms to think of a plan. 

They stand there, only thinking of ways to fake ‘Noir’s death since their life basically depends on the next action they take in this plan. Until ‘Noir’ remembers what ‘Succubus’ gave her. 

_”Burn my ‘body’.”_ ’Noir’ randomly says, making Maya raise her eyebrow at this suggestion. 

“What do you mean?” She asks, “And are you suggesting we cause a wildfire?” 

_”I know you will need my body to show that you did kill me, but what if you couldn’t because it was destroyed.”_ ’Noir’ begins to explain. 

“If your body was destroyed, I would probably try to at least get your mask. They would believe me if there was a wildfire in this forest.” Maya elaborates on herself, slowly understanding what ‘Noir’ is saying. 

_“I got a lighter. I can give you my mask and burn the forest.”_ ’Noir’ takes out their lighter, one with the metal case and larger than usual home lighters, _“Just on one small condition.”_

“Oh, what would that condition be?” Maya wonders if it would be giving her blood or flesh.

 _”I will not show you my identity, at least not now,”_ ’Noir’ taps on their mask before turning their face a bit away from Maya, _”Also sorry for those insults I called you then, I was pretty mad.”_

_“None taken,” Maya replies, “And I’ll accept, although I am very curious of who you are ‘Noir’, you probably do need some time.”_

_”Right, thankfully it didn’t rain lately so the leaves should catch onto fire quickly.”_ ‘Noir’ lights up the lighter and walks over to a bush, _”Sorry trees, but these times call for desperate measures.”_

_Maya laughs quietly at ‘Noir’s words but too feels sorry for the amount of trees that is about to be burnt for the sake of their partnership._

“Yeah.”

The fire latches onto the leave as soon as ‘Noir’ puts the lighter close to a bush, the green soon turns to brown into the black void of nothing. The Ghoul steps back as they watch the flames quickly engulf the rest of the bush as it takes in its meal greedily. 

_Fire can be mesmerising to watch as they move, but if you watch them closely enough, they consume in order to keep that beauty._

_”I guess this means I can’t exactly go out as often or openly.”_ ’Noir’ loudly sighs and places their hands onto the edge of their mask, _”I intend to have a proper talk instead of ending this conversation on a rushed note.”_ They declare.

“That’s alright I suppose, I should be free from missions tomorrow.” 

_”Hmm, I’ll meet you at some point tomorrow then. I have my ways.”_ Maya could imagine ‘Noir’ smirking at their vagueness.

With that being said, ‘Noir’ slowly takes off their mask, the thing covering their true identity is just in Maya’s reach, the same curiosity came back from the time she felt ‘Noir’s Kagune. But of course she did not force the Ghoul- person to turn around. 

‘Noir’ holds out their mask to Maya backwards so she could not see their face. The Dove willingly takes the mask into their own hands and watches as ‘Noir’ begins to walk away, adjusting how they would have to lift their cloak to hide their face while escaping the burning forest. Before they step out of the burning area, they wave off to Maya.

“Au Reviour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for any kudos or comments!
> 
> Almost one month since I published this fanfic damn, it’s been pretty fun writing this up! 
> 
> Since we’re this far into this story, I’d like some feedback or opinions you have about this fanfic! Be brutally honest if you’d like 😂  
> I would like to see your thoughts on any of progression since this is my first long fic in a long time and still kept it up until now.  
> (I usually do oneshots back at Wattpad lol)
> 
> You don’t have to though 😂


	15. 13 - Bonsior Maya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pourquoi as-tu traduit ça

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, ‘Noir’ officially dead in the CCG stars, you’re probably wondering what will happen next, well well well 
> 
> Enjoy~

**Code name: Noir**

**Status: Dead**

Maya is staring at the report in her hands, reading the same exact line twice. This is the official records in CCG’s statistics that Maya submits from yesterday with the mask of ‘Noir’ in her hands and a burning forest. 

Her first major crime.

There is no backing out now, she has made her ultimate choice ever since she agreed with the Ghoul’s plan. She could argue with herself that the partnership is her first crime, but she could of easily claim that the Ghoul is spitting lies. 

In this crime, she has _deceived_ the whole CCG, _she faked_ a now S rated Ghoul’s death, she is an _accomplice_ to the destruction of a protected forest and whatever she and ‘Noir does from now on. She has _sealed_ her fate, whether she will crawl into hell or create a crack in this world, the consequences will be grave if she is found out.

She gives back the piece of paper to Junna, who is biting her lip in frustration with a hint of guilt. Junna grips the paper a bit too tight to the point creases form on where she holds the report, Maya even thinks she will rip through the paper at this rate.

“Thank you for the report,” Maya calmly says in an attempt to calm Junna’s frustration, “How are yours and everyone else’s injuries?” 

“None of us appeared to have any serious wounds after...that." Junna replies, her eyes not looking at Maya's own, "The Ghouls have only sedated us, thankfully it wasn't any kind of poison," Her eyes falls slightly, "though, Hikari is still unconscious."

"It is as I have suspected," Maya improvises, "I have noticed during my fights with 'Noir' that they tend to not kill Investigators, even if their life is on the line."

"Are you saying that-" Junna eyes widen in realization.

"Yes," Maya confidentially answers, "'I believe 'Noir' specifically asked the other Ghouls to not kill any of us. Not that it matters as it's dead."

"That is quite strange..." Junna crosses her arms and brings a hand to her chin, carefully tucking the paper under her hand, "But now there are four other Ghouls who we need to watch out for, especially the return of 'Succubus'."

'Succubus', the very name that has devastated the 24th ward four years ago, it still sends a sense of dread in Maya's stomach as she remembers reading the news about a mountain of corpses found in front of a CCG building, an art of mockery, that's what they called it. She wonders what Hikari must have felt when 'Succubus' suddenly appeared right in front of her, she must have been terrified, mortified, petrified, so many ways that Maya would not know. That might be because she knows, or at least assumes, that 'Noir' and 'Succubus' are affiliated with each other. 

"Oh and Investigator Maya," Junna uncrosses her arms, "I wanted to apologize for my failure to detect any backup 'Noir' have called and how I was defeated by a.. C rated Ghoul." 

The amount of humiliation Junna must be feeling as a Rank 1 Instigator, a pang of guilt finally hits Maya as she realizes how grave the consequences will be, Maya wishes that she could tell Junna how it was impossible to tell that other Ghouls were coming, that the squad was doomed from the start, that _she_ planned the trap laid out to them. But she will not speak. 

"You don't have to apologize Investigator Junna," Maya gives a smile, one that she usually uses, "At least you are alive and safe."

Maya could see how Junna is still heavily humiliated by her inevitable failure by the way she is still biting her lip and gripping the paper until small creases form. 

"Thank you," Junna barely speaks out and pushes her glasses up, "Then I shall be on my way to submit this report." 

And she walks away, not missing a beat, but missing the relieved sigh from Maya. 

**\--------**

Now, Maya is walking around the town in her free time, every now and then hearing about a forest's unusual wildfire occurring in the news. Some on newspapers, some by a stranger's voice and some by a huge TV projection with very loud speakers that talks about the same news, it is absolutely everywhere. The fire causes the wildlife's life in danger, random citizens could of been in the forest for a stroll and they could of been caught in the flames, luckily, there appears to be no deaths or injuries. 

It is only now that Maya could see the impacts of her partnership with 'Noir', drastic situations comes to drastic measures, especially in a short amount of time. She and the Ghoul barely had any time to properly digest each other's explanations, they both just thought of the most quickest and believable method to faking 'Noir's death and acted on it impulsively. They were both desperate, could people really blame Maya if they were in her shoes. Or really, they wouldn't do the same thing she did, which is saving the Ghoul, if they did have the same views as her, there wouldn't be the growing aggressiveness of the Special Class Investigators happening right before her eyes. 

She continues walking down the pavement she is on, not going anywhere in particular. Maya looks around unfamiliar faces pass by her, a few may give her a glance in order to not bump into her, all she knows is that she cannot trust a single one of these people, they could be the murderous Ghouls 'Noir' and she will target soon. Or she might have became very paranoid of everything around her for too long, so many years of training, does a normal nineteen year old person feel like this? Or maybe she is hoping for 'Noir' to pop out of nowhere as they said so from yesterday since they 'have their ways'. 

All of this thinking is futile at this point, Maya reminds herself, she needs to clear her head somehow, it is not going to help with anything, what's done is done.

Until a small vibration is noticed from Maya's coat pocket, she takes her phone from the pocket and the screen lights up, showing a message from Karen with an attached image. Maya doesn't know whether to feel hopeful that they are fine or look at the message with no meanings behind it.

Maya stops by at the side, next to a door to somewhere, looks like a cafe, she will check later after she sees the message Karen left. 

Reluctantly, she opens her phone and it takes her straight into the private messages section where Karen sends a message saying, 

_'Hi Maya! Just wanted to let you know everyone are awake! Hikari is also starting to wake up too! But what I really want to say is sorry for holding you back yesterday, I wasn't any help at all. So from now on, I'll work even harder to catch up to the level you are at and help more people!'_

Then the photo attached to the message is a picture of Karen taking a selfie of herself and Nana on hospital beds while Junna appears to be scolding her for taking pictures. Hikari is nowhere to be seen, it makes sense since it would be quite rude to take a photo of someone unconscious- Oh never mind, Karen sends over another photo of Hikari lying on a bed, her eyes lazily open and probably notices last minute of Karen taking a picture of her. Maya sighs while a small laugh escapes her lips, someone (most likely Junna) will have to teach this Investigator proper manners when it comes to being in a hospital.

When Maya puts her phone away, knowing that the squad will undergo a couple more checkups to ensure they are not drugged or poisoned in any way, she will check on them properly on their next mission together, or when they next meet in the CCG building. As she looks over to a door with a sign hanging over it, Maya reads the sign that says 'Starlight', this is probably the name of this place, it seems to be a humble and calm area at least by first impressions. Or actually... she knows this place, she remembers the handle's design very well, far too well.

She takes a better look at the cafe by standing directly in front of the building and it hits her that this is the same cafe she went to so many times. It is just that she did not bother to find out what the cafe's name is, Maya was too tired and stressed every time she went and all her mind went on was coffee and peace. What is it with her and conveniently coming the this specific cafe when she needed to.

**\--------**

The brunette opens the door with a steady push, welcoming herself into 'Starlight' within the first few steps and she does hear the small bell chimes that rings. After a couple more steps, the closes the door behind her and her eyes scans around the cafe, noticing that there is no other customers except for one that sits at the same place all the time and every time they happen to meet. Saijo Claudine. 

She quietly makes her way over to the front bar, which is not that far from the entrance, but the journey feels long and strange, as if she is meant to anticipate for something unexpected. No one is looking over, not even Claudine, why does she feel like like there is another pair of eyes looking at her, observing her every move and sound. Is this just an aftermath effect of uneasiness? Or is it something else, or someone?

Once she arrives, she carefully pulls back the stool next to Claudine and takes a seat on it. The eyes on her vanish.

"Bonsior Maya." Claudine greets, but her face is not looking at Maya, unlike Junna's kind of look, there's an uncertainty by the way she is holding both of her hands around a cup of black coffee, still lifting a thin layer of steam from the liquid. 

"Hello Claudine." Maya replies back nonchalantly yet still friendly towards the blonde, "I see you happen to know French." 

"Oui," Claudine leans more forward onto the counter and lifts her coffee, "I'm half French after all."

"Half French hmm?.." There's a small bubble in her head, "I appear to always learn something new about you every time we meet.”

Claudine hums in response as she takes a sip of her coffee, before placing it down on its small plate and looks behind her, "It seems it's only us in the cafe as customers."

"Indeed it is," Maya agrees, _**I know something**_ , "Where are the baristas? Futaba and Mahiru."

"They're having a break right now in the back," Claudine turns back to face Maya as she points over to the staff room door, "I said I would call them if a customer came in."

"But am I not a customer?" Maya raises an eyebrow in a playful manner, _**What is it**_.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't notice you until now." Claudine subtlety snickers to herself, closing her eyes as she drinks her coffee again.

"Very funny Claudine." Maya smiles to herself, _**Who is it**_.

There is a couple seconds of silence between them, not an awkward silence, a mutual silence. One that gives them both time to think before they continue to talk, though only one of them needs to think. _**It makes sense**_.

Maya watches how Claudine takes a deep breath, the blonde doesn’t try to hide whatever nervousness she has to what she will say next.

For some reason, Maya feels the same anxiousness.

“Maya.” Claudine reignites the conversation, she turns herself to face Maya, looking directly into Maya’s eyes, “Do you trust me?”

Time steals a breath or two from Maya, time did not tell why she is confused, time decides to let her think in her mind for one extra second. Does she trust Claudine? She only met her a few times... or , if her guts are right, many times. _ **Of course**_. 

“Yes.” Maya voice wavers by the end of the word, “What reason is there for me not to?” 

“Why don’t you use that smart brain of yours already and tell me,” Claudine snaps out in an annoyed manner, “Who am I.” 

_**I know,**_

_**Who you are.**_

“You are,” Maya watches the smallest spots of black from the edge of Claudine’s right eye. _**It’s true**_. 

“You’re ‘Noir’.” Maya could almost laugh at herself, “You truly have fooled me.” 

“It is about time we finally meet properly,” Claudine’s mouth raises to a smirk as she leans on her right arm against the counter. 

Her right eye, the scalera is pitch black and the pupil is blood red.

Her left eye, the scalera is pure white and the pupil is ruby red. 

Saijou Claudine is a half Ghoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for any kudos or comments! 
> 
> Criticism are welcome and let me know about any predictions you may have 👀


	16. 14 - Fear of whom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What keeps these two apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok could someone on Tumblr help me check if my post is popping up properly?😂  
> (It is nightstarryx and it’s basically saying chapter 14 is out lol)
> 
> I’ll admit this was a little harder to write since it’s a bit different to the other chapters
> 
> ANYWAY, I hope you do enjoy this chapter!

“You truly have fooled me.” Maya repeats again. 

She noticed how Claudine still has her Kakugan eye out in the open cafe, someone could walk into the cafe at any moment and find out that Claudine is a Ghoul, but there is no fear written on her face at all. The smirk is still on her face. 

Maya feels the extra pair of eyes stare into her again, her shoulders tense slightly, unsure of what is about to happen next. 

“Do I scare you?” Claudine asks, it almost sounds like a whisper, “About the fact I am a half Ghoul?” 

Does this scare her? Maya is not even sure herself. She just found out that Saijou Claudine, a person who she thought was a human, is the same person as ‘Noir’, the Ghoul who changed her whole views on the world. She can still see the caring and playful nature of Claudine by her body language, but she can also hear the passion of ‘Noir’ in Claudine’s voice. This…will certainly need some getting used to. 

She feels like she has just completed some sort of dangerous dungeon filled with struggles and traps, then it rewards her with the outright truth right at the moment she opens the treasure room. 

Maya sees it as a precious truth that Claudine has carefully handed over to her, it shines as brightly as Claudine’s Kakugan pupil, like a red jewel glistening against the sunlight. Yet, this truth is also fragile, it could shatter if she drops it carelessly, whatever action or words Maya says now will decide how the jewel will either break or shine. She could care or shatter Claudine’s trust.

But she doesn’t know what to do with the truth in her hands. Does she react nonchalantly? Should she show admiration for how Claudine has survived this long? Actually, that is not a good idea. Should she say she is scared? No, she doesn’t even know the answer to that question and her pride would not allow her to say that anyway. 

“Maya.” 

The brunette immediately snaps out of her thoughts and her eyes meets Claudine’s own.

“You can be honest with me,” Claudine blinks and her Kakugan disappears, “I mean I called you a piece of shit yesterday.” 

“But you had a reason to call me that,” Maya tilts her head over and crosses her legs, “I wasn’t offended anyway-“ 

“Exactement,” Claudine sits back up straight and picks up her cup, “You too have a reason for however you react to me.” 

Claudine takes a sip of her coffee and closes her eyes. As if she is already expecting Maya’s reaction by the time she tastes the coffee, places the cup back on its plate and puts it back down onto the table. Maya has still not said a word, neither has she moved.

“Maya?” Claudine tilts her head to the side, a split image of ‘Noir’ doing the same action plays in Maya’s head and she subconsciously moves her head away from Claudine’s direction. 

Claudine tried her best not to assume the reason for Maya’s reaction right now but so far, all Maya is showing is embarrassment and shame at her existence as a half Ghoul. This is slowly infuriating Claudine, her own Kakugan could even instinctively appear out of anger. 

Out of all the possibilities Claudine thought beforehand, this was not one that she thought would happen. She mainly expected Maya to give some sort of witty comment and be done with that fact like nothing. But instead, she is now stuck with a silent Maya who is giving mixed signals. 

“I,” Maya begins speaking, though she is still looking away from Claudine, “Still do not wish to offend you in any way.” 

‘Offend my ass’, Claudine wishes to scoff at Maya. She knows that this particular Investigator takes her own image very seriously since she is the Director’s daughter and a person with quite a lot of pride in her skills and talents.

However, she did not know that it would be this annoying to invoke some sort of reaction from such a huge revelation, Claudine literally just exposed her identity to the most dangerous person possible, one who has a direct connection to the CCG heads and fighting abilities that should not be taken so lightly. Her existence is basically a legend among Ghouls and Humans. 

But she keeps her composure and purposely does a loud sigh. She is _definitely_ not afraid at this very moment. 

“Seriously, what is the worst thing you could call me?” Claudine lazily motions her hand out, “‘Oh my god you lied to me.’” She sarcastically says. 

“That is not what I wanted to say,” Maya turns herself towards Claudine, “But I don’t think it’s necessary that I express my feelings about this, we should continue on with our own missions together.” 

This is a very weird turn now, Claudine could visibly hear each string Maya is indirectly plucking in her head. Each one slowly made her tap her fingers on the counter. 

“Maya, you are allowed to talk about your feelings.” Claudine almost wants to laugh, “You are a person after all. Do you not have any comments about me being a half Ghoul, or that I am ‘Noir’, or anything?” 

“No.” Maya replies slightly too quickly that she knows Claudine has caught onto her lie, “Not exactly no but it is not important at this moment.” 

_Not important? Tendo Maya thinks that Claudine as a half Ghoul is not important?_

The strings are almost being strummed by Maya.

“Well I don’t believe that your opinion isn’t important,” Claudine’s eyebrow twitches as she grabs her cup of coffee, “It will help strengthen our trust in each other, right?” 

“It could I suppose,” Maya lightly shrugs to herself, “But that could be done later after we clear up a few things.” 

Claudine swears that a vein must be protruding from her neck by the exponential growth of frustration and anger she is feeling. She doesn’t take the last sip of her coffee and places it back down with a clank that’s a little louder than normal. 

“We have a lot of time on our hands since I am ‘dead’ now,” Claudine puts on one more smile towards Maya, “Tell me, what do you honestly think of me now?” 

“I don’t see the need to-“ 

_slap_

Maya feels a sting of pain on her cheek, although it doesn’t last long, she holds her hand up to her face and looks at Claudine in the eyes. Her Kakugan is brimming with anger as she could see visible black veins that leak from her eye. 

“Can you stop avoiding my question.” Claudine hisses, it sounds like a demand with a layer of annoyance, “Stop with all this trying to not hurt my feelings or formal crap or whatever you are trying to do!” 

All Maya could do is widen her eyes and barely open her mouth with no words spoken. She can’t think of anything to say or help in this situation, she could only look at Claudine's eyebrow furrows and how she is gritting her teeth in anger.

“How can you just-“ Claudine stops herself for a moment, “Just.” 

“Claudine, I didn’t mean to-“ 

“Just leave, meet me here tomorrow.” 

Claudine’s eye no longer meets Maya’s, the Kakugan slowly shifts back into a human eye as Claudine turns back around to the counter and holds onto her cup of coffee. Back in the same position as when Maya first walked in. 

“Go before I do something I will regret.” Claudine states when Maya did not move immediately, her words motioning that she could do something very bad. 

Without or with a second though, Maya stands up and leaves the cafe in one swift flow, her hand no longer touching her cheek but she leaves with unanswered questions again. One that she has put upon herself, the red jewel almost drops to the floor.

When the door closes, Claudine could only release a shaky breath and let her blood boil in the moment. This is not what is suppose to happen, but it did.

“...Kuro?” A voice opens the staff door, a familiar pink haired person walks in, seeing Claudine in a state. 

“Futaba..” Claudine looks up and calls her, “I, uh, need time.” 

“Hey hey,” Futaba takes the seat Maya has sat on before, placing a hand on Claudine’s shoulder, “What even happened?” 

“I.. snapped at her.” Claudine turns her head slightly to Futaba.

“Kinda heard that from there,” Futaba tries to lighten the mood up. 

“Heh,” Claudine pathetically laughs, “It’s just... the way she reacted, just really pissed me off the wrong way. But I shouldn’t have... I screwed up.” Claudine expected some sort of lecture from Futaba, the least that she needs right now, so, she would silence whatever Futaba is about it say next and admit right now, 

“I’m scared.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love angst, don’t we?
> 
> Thank you for any kudos or comments! 
> 
> I hope this chapter did not seem like ‘holy crap a sudden turn of events for the sake of drama’, this is following a plot outline I have planned but I would like to know if the transition from last chapter to this is too sudden or not.
> 
> Let me know about your predictions hehe 👀


	17. 15 - Futaba helps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions and impulsiveness and food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, check out @otaku_yumi7487 on Twitter for drawing Claudine as a half Ghoul from this fanfic! Thank you! 
> 
> Second of all, I’m going to try and participate in the Dianakko and Edeleth week 😂 
> 
> Third of all, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Futaba’s hand remains unmoved as she takes in what Claudine just said. She is very confused about what is happening, not because Claudine said she’s scared, because she barely has any context whatsoever. 

“Hold on,” Futaba retracts her hand and puts them up at Claudine, “Could we just rewind and explain what happened?” 

Claudine is about to open her mouth to say she technically did until Futaba adds on, “In more detail. Like, exactly what happened.” 

“Oh,” Claudine quickly realises that she did dump a lot of broken information at Futaba, “Yeah, just give me a moment to get myself together.” 

“Mhm,” Futaba nods and then points at Claudine’s right eye, “Your Kakugan is out.” 

After Futaba points that fact out, Claudine’s face flusters slightly and she quickly covers her right eye in a small panic. She doesn’t even know why she’s hiding her eye from Futaba who is a Ghoul too, she suppose it’s probably a subconscious action. Or maybe it’s because she is embarrassed about the reasons why it is out. 

“I’m guessing it’s either you haven’t eaten in a while, or it’s that Dove. Tendo Maya, right?” Futaba stands up from her seat and walks behind the counter, opening a mini fridge underneath the cupboards. 

“Now that you mention it,” Claudine slowly puts her hand back down and slouches onto the table, “I am pretty hungry.” 

“Guessed so.” Futaba laughs as she brings out a plate from the fridge and a familiar scent hits her nose, but she tries to shake it off, “Mahiru made this for you this morning.” 

Futaba places a plate with a pâté in front of Claudine and grabs a fork for her. A small clink can be heard as she places the fork down, Futaba then goes ahead and grabs herself a cup of water. 

The atmosphere slowly became more warm rather than the cold air that Futaba first walked into. Noticing that the blonde is not lifting her head anytime soon, even after she drinks a cup of water, Futaba flicks her head, earning a groan of annoyance. 

“Come on, eat up.” Futaba beckons Claudine on playfully. 

She could see how Claudine pouts at her as she grabs her fork beside the plate, still carefully breaking a small piece and taking the pâté as she would normally as if she did not have all her strings plucked a minute ago. Futaba thinks that Claudine still hasn't noticed what is in the pâté and she almost snickers as she waits. 

Claudine puts the piece of food into her mouth and chews cautiously while she sits back up straight. Futaba is waiting for her reaction, to which she is about to roll her eyes at her until the taste finally settles in. 

“Oh,” Claudine head perks up in surprise and quickly swallows her food because it would be rude to talk with your mouth full, “Mahiru used-“ 

“Yep, she used human parts like the liver or something,” Futaba tries to remember what the organs were called, “Anway, how is it?” 

“Pretty good, though the spice could tone down a bit.” Claudine critiques, still a bit surprised that Mahiru used a human liver to make this and that she is not able to taste test as a Ghoul. 

She continues to eat the last few slices of the pâté on her plate with a small smile on her face and her body is much more relaxed now. Much more relaxed to the point she didn’t hear Futaba putting a glass of water in front of her. 

“Now we’re ready for a talk,” Futaba goes back around the counter and sits next to Claudine, “What the hell happened.” 

**—————**

Not far from ‘Starlight’, Maya is walking away from the place Claudine has mentally banished her from for the time being, the sound of her footsteps is heavy, as if there are chains around her ankles and she is leaving a trail of crumbled stone and dust, marks of regret being shamelessly present by the way that she is walking with her head lifted up high. 

Maya isn’t sure how the whole situation ended up the way it did. There is more distrust in between her and ‘Noi- Claudine, even before she found out that they are the same person, it doesn’t make any sense. 

It’s true that she has barely socialised with anyone when it comes to informal or friends until Karen, or even ‘Noir’. She was taught to always be polite when she was being spoken to and to not give a bad impression, except Ghouls of course, or, bad and rude people at this point. 

The traffic light causes her to stop in her tracks, forcing her to let thoughts run through her head. Maya could barely hear the people around her, she could only hear and feel the wind brushing past her as the cars drove quickly on the roads. 

Did she choose the right decision? Clearly not by Claudine’s reaction, she has just been kicked out of ‘‘Starlight’. She simply wants to address her feelings towards Claudine later with her being a half Ghoul, when she thinks of an appropriate answer. 

_Did it hurt so much to wait?_

So it should be logical that she would want to optimise the amount of time they have right now into something productive, like discussing their next target, or planning a raid, or…

Or did Claudine expect something else rather than the progress of their secret partnership? 

The light turns green, signalling that everyone should now cross the road, all organised and safe Maya thinks, almost similar to what the missions Maya does with Claudine is, except it is not safe at all. Both their lives and image to society is on the line, no one can know of this secret they share, otherwise Maya will be sent on a goose chase forever, they cannot die right now, otherwise society will continue to corrupt itself in ink and their shared ideals will not come true.

Maya _knows_ that Claudine confessing that she is a half Ghoul is very dangerous considering who Maya is. 

_It wouldn’t hurt to wait until she has an honest and less impulsive reaction...right?_

But.

She didn’t want to hurt Claudine, but she somehow did, and she doesn’t know how. 

…

Oh.

Someone messages her that she has one more mission to do before she can go and rest, it is only around the evening after all. 

Maya makes sure that she is not dumbly standing in the middle of the busy roads and takes a look around to see if she would bump into anyone while walking. She takes her phone out from her coat pocket and it automatically turns on with a soft tap on the screen, showing a notification from Junna. 

Looking around to make sure she is not going to accidentally walk into someone, she swipes the screen upwards as it recognises her face by id and quickly takes a look at the report-like message Junna has sent. Her eyes catches on a certain quoted word and she mutters to herself, 

“‘Oni?’”

 **—————**

“Right.” Futaba pinches the bridge of her nose, “So she basically kept trying to avoid giving an answer about this revelation of you.” 

“Yeah.” 

“And you thought she was disgusted by you or something.” 

“..Yeah.” 

“And you literally kicked her out a couple minutes ago.” 

“...Yeah.” Claudine eyes dart off to the side innocently. 

“Ok, I think I sort of get what’s happening,” Futaba leans back but forgot she is on a stool, not a chair, “Oh crap-“ 

Claudine immediately grabs onto Futaba’s arm and pulls her back onto the stool, rolling her eyes at Futaba’s carelessness. 

“Thanks,” Futaba sheepishly rubs the back of her head, “Hmm, I think I got a plan,” She quickly adds on, “To do something about this.” 

“I don’t really need-“ Claudine is interrupted by Futaba covering her mouth with her hand. 

“Claudine, you were almost hunted down for life if you did not get help from us. I thought you’d learn your lesson after that.” Futaba playfully scolds her but subtly scolds her, “I’ll get Kaoruko to buy you macarons.” 

“I know you just tried to bribe me to stay away,” Claudine rolls her eyes and swats Futaba’s hands away, “But it worked I guess.” 

“Good, let me just wake Kaoruko up from her nap.” Futaba quickly ran over to the staff room, leaving Claudine confused, “Don’t worry about it, I’m dragging her somewhere with me!” 

“Wait why is Kaoruko-“ The door closes, “Right... rude.” 

Claudine is alone in ‘Starlight’ again, but this time, she doesn’t feel as tense as she was when Maya came in. 

She does feel much better when she eats the pâté, but the spice really needs to be toned down a lot, it feels like her mouth is burning so much. 

“Oh my god I need water.” 

**—————**

“I get that you’re jealous about Kuro being able to eat any food she likes and me having amazing sensing skills,” Kaoruko yawns and rubs her eyes, “But what do I have to do with this?”

“Use your ‘oh so amazing’ smell to find that Maya Dove person.” Futaba stands firm with her hands on her hips, looking down on Kaoruko who is laying across a sofa.

“Can’t you like, find her yourself?” Kaoruko groans, “I can’t be bothered getting my hands dirty.”

“Kaoruko, we’re not killing her.” Futaba face palms herself, “I just want to talk with her for a bit.”

“That’s boring.” Kaoruko rolls over to face away from Futaba who is looking at her hypocrisy.

“I’ll take you on a ride on my motorcycle with me tomorrow.” Futaba sighs, waiting for Kaoruko to slowly roll back around and look at her with fascinated eyes.

“Hmmm,” Kaoruko puffs her cheeks out and thinks for a while, “If I only need to find that Dove, then fine.”

“Thank you!” Futaba jumps up in joy and clasps Kaoruko’s hands together, “Be ready by seven o clock tonight!” And she runs off.

“Wait tonight!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for any kudos or comments! 
> 
> Let me know any predictions you may have hehe 👀
> 
> Bonus: Kaoruko said Futaba would look hot if she bathed in blood. No one knows if it was a joke or not. 
> 
> She was banned from going on motorcycle rides for a month. 
> 
> Feel free to find me in a hole here 
> 
> Twitter: Starry_nightxs  
> Tumble: Nightstarryx  
> Wattpad: Starry_nightx


	18. 16 - The Moon's Gaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is very quiet, perhaps too quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for how much dialogue there was in the last 2-3 chapters, I will very soon update the last chapter with a better version. 
> 
> I have also checked through with all the other chapters for mistakes, I will also be updating them soon so there might be a couple notifications tomorrow, sorry if it comes up multiple times to those who subscribed to this fanfic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Although this is a bit of a last minute notice, Maya did not mind going on simple investigation missions in the middle of the evening, though she has to start with no leads about ‘Oni’ so it is a bit inconvenient for the time being.

The crescent moon is high in the deep black sky, it is shining so brightly to the point Maya could see it’s light reflected against her Quinque suitcase, even the stars decided to appear tonight. If Maya did not have a mission to do right now, she would have considered staying outside of her apartment’s balcony with a cup of tea, stargazing at this blissful night. 

That would be the perfect way to think out her tactics more thoroughly and the one question she still has yet to answer. 

She could feel herself drift her mind along with the gentle wind beside her, she could close her eyes and imagine that she is in an isolated place where she would not be disturbed or interrupted. Not even the birds would dare try to enter this room. 

How she wishes that she can understand what she has done.

But she cannot.

It is a shame that she has to brush the thought away and carry on walking along the silent street, only the crows hidden in the trees are present at this time, however, Maya does note that this place is more quiet than usual, she supposes she should keep her guard up for now. 

This is usually what she does whenever she is on this, anti climatic lets say, kind of mission. Simply forget about any social importance and indulge into the mysteries of the Ghouls, it was all she was ever taught since her childhood. 

_Maybe that’s why I took so long to realise the truth._

She has closed her eyes for far too long, and it is a blessing that she and Claudine are acting on it. Raining their justice on those who corrupted society from within, Maya knows that the Ghouls won’t be the only target soon. 

But she has a problem on her hands that she created, once again she repeats in her head before clearing her mind, 

_What did I go wrong?_

A couple minutes pass, filled with walking and silence, nothing seems out of place so far. There are no sounds of Ghouls eating and ripping flesh from an alleyway, an odd one or two birds croaking and their wings flapping as Maya walks past the trees or the ground, it strangely feels too calm for Maya, though she would not lie that it is pleasant.

But at this rate she would be endlessly walking down a useless path, Maya detests situations that cause her to do nothing productive or something that may prove useful in future reports. Now that she thinks about the small itch on her hand, the missions with ‘Noi-, Claudine are much more satisfying and fulfilling than now. It’s because there is always some sort of goal planned in their head and they are very confident that they will get the result they desire by the end of the night. 

Right at the moment when Maya is about to change her course of action, she hears a distorted murmuring from a distance and snaps her head towards the direction of the sound with suspicious intentions.

**\-----------**

“When you said you had a plan, this is not what I thought it would be.” ‘Princess’ sighs as they keep following a specific scent around the maze-like alleyway, they note that it has a hint of lavender. 

“Do you think I could do what you are doing on my own?” ‘Oni’ follows around their Ghoul companion who is leading them along.

“No,” ‘Princess’ scoffs arrogantly, “Your ass would be lost without me.”

“That’s not- you know what, sure yeah.” ‘Oni’ doesn’t bother to correct ‘Princess’ and simply continue to mindlessly retrace their steps in the darkness. 

After their little conversation, ‘Princess’ can slowly pinpoint where Maya is since the street is strangely deserted for this evening, but this is the quieter part of the city so they barely bother about it and shrug the feeling off. Maybe it is because they are very tired from napping too much during the afternoon, they hum in agreement with their own statement in their head, confusing ‘Oni’ a lot.

It is until ‘Princess’ walks out of the alleyway and goes towards a particularly large hedge that they, at first, absolutely refuse to walk through in case it ruins their ‘outfit’ and that the mask may get the painting scratched off. 

“We don’t have all night!” ‘Oni’ wraps their arms around ‘Princess’ and tries to drag them through the hedge.

“No! I’m not going through that field of thorns!” ‘Princess’ whines, strongly resisting ‘Oni's attempts to move them, even going as far to dig their Kagune into the ground.

“You can’t be-” 

Some push the hedges apart, slowly rooting out the poor plant harshly, the person’s gaze looking down at the Ghouls. 

“Serious.”

They both look up, their masks covering their concerned face of who is in front of them while they were rolling around like children. The scent ‘Princess’ was following suddenly hit them severely harder than before from the familiarity, they had to bite their tongue to stop themselves from pouncing onto whoever it was.

“This is rather interesting.” 

Maya is standing above ‘Oni’ and ‘Princess’, they swear that she might as well step on them from the amount of embarrassment they are feeling. Her purple eyes bore through their mask into their own eyes, it really does not help that the colour compliments the dark sky behind her and the content expression she has on her face. They can clearly see the Quinque, still in it’s suitcase, pushing against the hedges, knowing that it can open and attack them at any time. 

The Dove takes a step forward towards the two Ghouls, they slowly cower back slightly so she would not literally step on them both, it would be very humiliating for ‘Princess’. Each shriveling sound of the bushes echoes across everyone’s ears as Maya slowly moves out of its way. They are not sure about what they should do, the plan in their minds has either become haywire, or somehow still according to plan.

By the time she is out of the hedge’s way, she lets the hedges merge together again, however it is left with an obvious dent in the middle of where she has gone through, her gaze still targeting those on the floor. She did not care if a few strands of her hair is caught from the tangled hedges, it only adds more tension. ‘Oni’ lets go of ‘Princess’ while gulping and the other balls their hands into fists in the ground.

‘Oni’s blood almost becomes dry when they see Maya press the button on her suitcase, the shining rapier is in her hands in a second, and she raises the blade above them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for any kudos or comments!
> 
> Let me know if you have any predictions hehe, you guys like cliffhangers right?
> 
> For those confused from last chapter about Half Ghouls, here is a small lesson: (and a bonus)
> 
> NATURAL half Ghouls are born from either a human mother and Ghoul father (vica versa), they are able to eat human food without any negative reactions. It is not officially stated in the manga if natural half ghouls have to eat human meat every now and then so I'm going along with yes, they do have to. (Due to them having a Kakuhou sac which requires RC cells to create Kagunes)
> 
> ARTIFICIAL half Ghouls cannot eat human food, they lose the ability after turning into a half Ghoul. (Ghouls cannot become half Ghouls, only human to Ghoul). An organ or Kakuhou are implanted into a human in order to turn them into a half Ghoul, I'm not exactly going into the scientific stuff but think of it as the Ghoul DNA dominating over the human DNA and just rewriting it all. (Inaccurate science but something like this). They have to eat human meat.
> 
> RC CELLS are a fictional thing in the TG world, there is like an amount of RC cell that shows that the person is a Ghoul since they have a significantly higher amount than an average human. There is not an exact strength to RC cell ratio but one should always be cautious about a Ghoul with a massive RC cell amount.


	19. 17 - Shadow Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick explanations, quick understandings, slow trusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah and another chapter here! 
> 
> Also Dianakko week is starting, I actually can’t wait to see what people would submit! (I’ve made small oneshots for it as well lol) 
> 
> What do you think about the pacing so far in this fic? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a nice day/night! ❤️

Oni’s plan is not supposed to end up like this, not with their heads being potentially on the Investigator’s blade. They did not plan to die any time soon at all or even be found by the person they were looking for the whole night. 

This is the plan ‘Oni’ has in mind:

.Use Kaoruko’s special smelling   
.Look for Maya  
.Talk  
.Hopefully Kuro and her will talk and be happy

Though they could argue that their plan did reach its goals, the second just needs to reverse the words, the third needs to change the words to ‘fight’ and the last is very dependable on the outcome of their situation. 

‘Oni’ could feel a sweat fall by the side of their face from inside of their mask, they may have heavily underestimated how scary it must be to be on the other side of the First Class Investigator would be, knowing that Claudine allowed this person to stand by her and respected her strength, both ‘Oni’ and ‘Princess’ will need to be careful. 

But they did sort of meet yesterday, she should remember their masks, right? 

As Maya lifts her rapier above them, ‘Oni’ looks over to their side to ‘Princess’ who is feeling just as anxious and cautious as they are, ‘Princess’ might be preparing to parry with their Kagune in case Maya does strike onto them. 

They both gulp almost audibly, bracing themselves as they quickly roll over on their front to do any kind of action, though Maya strangely did not flinch at their sudden movement. 

“Move to the side.” The Dove says quietly, but loud enough for the two Ghouls to hear. 

They did not bother to wonder why she tells them to move, ‘Oni’ pushes themself to the left while ‘Princess’ crawls over to the right. They hear the clean screech of the rapier swinging downwards towards something as they dodge whatever attack Maya is doing. 

They did not expect to hear a person choking on air, the squelching and spluttering of blood in a single strike. 

When they turn around to look at what or who is in front of Maya, it happens to be a feral Ghoul who may have been starving since they did not bother to wear a mask and both of their Kakugans are exposed. 

The feral Ghoul’s eyes were bewildered with shock and perhaps desperation to eat, their fingers twitching from the continuous pain and the Quinque struck from their right shoulder into their chest. The flesh is slowly peeling away and the Ghoul is obviously struggling to regenerate from the lack of human meat. 

Maya wrenches her Quinque from the Ghoul’s body as their hands reach out to her weakly and she kicks them down, their last breath taken as their head hits the ground. 

She then looks over to ‘Princess’, a tinge of suspicion strolls down ‘Oni’s back, only for confusion to take hold when Maya offers her left hand for ‘Princess’ to stand back up. The Ghoul takes her hand hesitantly but accepts it regardless. 

_”Thank you I suppose.”_ ‘Princess’ brushes their cloak from the grass clinging onto them.

“It’s no problem.” Maya replies with a small smile before lending a hand to ‘Oni’ as well, which they also accept, though the Investigator did not realise how small the Ghoul is and almost pulls them too hard. 

_”Uh, yeah thanks.”_ ‘Oni’ rubs the back of their head as they regain their balance quickly and breathes out. 

“I was actually sent on a mission to investigate you,‘Oni’.” Maya suddenly went straight to a point, making ‘Oni’ widen their eyes in the mask and their body became tense, “But I do remember you from yesterday, don’t worry.”

_”So,”_ ‘Oni’ drags out their word, _”You’re not going to kill me?”_

“No, you are a friend of…” Maya trails off and looks around, “We should go somewhere more private, for safety.” 

_”Hold on, as much as ‘they’ trusted you, how could I trust that you won’t kill me and this is a trap? Somehow.” ‘Oni’ puts their hands up to stop Maya from moving quickly but ‘Princess’ speaks up and places a hand on ‘Oni’s shoulder._

__”I’d trust her word to be honest ‘Oni’. After all, she diverted a whole mission that revolved around me.”_ ‘Princess’ looks at ‘Oni’ then Maya, as if there was a mutual understanding between the Ghoul and the Dove, for now. _

_“Thank you ‘Princess’.” It does feel strange that an Investigator is saying their nicknames as if it is their real names so smoothly and unawkwardly._

_‘Oni’ sighs, _”I’ll take your word for it then, I know an alleyway where we could talk.” And motions their hand to tell Maya to follow, though she should keep her distance.__

__“Very well.” Maya agrees to let ‘Oni’ lead the way to somewhere, with no absolute suspicion that the Ghouls could be leading her into some sort of trap with many more Ghouls, or that’s what the tone of her voice appears to be like to them, ‘Princess’ could probably hear the tone more correctly, though they do not seem be concerned or thinking of a cunning plan._ _

__When they all begin to walk towards one of the buildings yet hiding in some sort of shadow, ‘Oni’ keeps looking backwards in a paranoid manner, though all they notice is how Maya is cleaning the blood off of her Quinque with a handkerchief, they don’t understand how the blade has not cut the cloth in half and cut her hand, but they have a question that is more important than the smaller things._ _

__‘Oni’ does feel slightly bad by the way that they keep turning around, showing a clear trust gap between them and the Dove, though Maya and Claudine may be some sort of allies, it is better to be safe than sorry._ _

__If Maya wants their trust, she will have to earn it herself individually._ _

__“Tell me,” Maya asks in a content tone, “How were you so close to me at this time?”_ _

__‘Oni’ isn’t sure whether to tell Maya exactly what they were planning to do yet, not until they have arrived at an alleyway and are able to talk more privately, but ‘Princess’ decides to answer vaguely._ _

___”We were actually looking for you.”_ ‘Princess’ turns and points at Maya with their index finger, curving their hand in a cunning manner, _”You should know why, I’d be surprised if you didn’t expect at least something tonight. Especially with what you did to our dear friend.”_ _ _

__The continue walking when ‘Princess’ turns back around after seeing a tinge of guilt in Maya’s eyes and dismisses their need to answer back immediately._ _

__The moon is still shining high in the sky, the stars are still decorating the black background, the wind courses softly through the Ghoul’s cloaks and Maya’s white suit._ _

__‘Oni’s nerves slowly began to calm down as Maya place her Quinque to her side, leaving her hands completely free and her body vulnerable to any kind of attack, ‘Princess’ could easily pierce through Maya with the release of their Kagune in an instant. That should be reassuring in a twisted way and they should probably stop clenching their fists._ _

__There is only the sound of footsteps for the next minute or two, only an occasional turn from one of the two Ghouls, to which Maya understands why and keeps her head clear in case any other random Ghouls happen to attack them._ _

___”Alright, here should do.”_ ’Oni’ places a hand on the side of a concrete wall and begins walking deeper into the shadows of the alleyway, with ‘Princess following after, and finally Maya. _ _

__It is very dark in this place, the moon could not be seen at all, there is barely any light except a flimsy light in the tiny corner, though Maya prefers to not be in such a tight area, she knows that whatever talk they wish to have with her will be important for both the secret duty and the trust between her and Claudine._ _

___”Now,”_ ‘Oni’ turns around to face Maya, their Kakugan’s pupils subtly glowing red, _”What do you think of Half Ghouls?”__ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for any kudos or comments! 
> 
> Let me know any predictions you may have 👀
> 
> Find me in a hell hole here: 
> 
> Twitter: Starry_nightxs  
> Tumblr: nightstarryx


	20. 18 - To Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya's head sure is complex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late post! A lot of crazy things happened for the past two days and I couldn't write properly so yeah, haha
> 
> And also a notice that since I am going back to school soon, I think I will have to start weekly posts on Sundays starting from next week. But don't worry, I (hope) they will be longer than usual chapters since i technically have more time!
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“What do I think of Half Ghouls?” Maya repeats the question out loud, smoke slowly seeps into her clear mind. She takes in a careful amount of air and keeps her composure, though ‘Princess’ could hear everything. 

But Maya should have already seen this question coming the moment ‘Oni' and ‘Princess’ revealed that they have intentionally been looking for her. 

_”Yeah, you don’t need to stress so much about it here, right?”_ ‘Oni’ tilts their head while placing a hand on their hip and ‘Princess’ crosses their arms, Maya could imagine the way the latter Ghoul would give a cheeky smirk. 

“But...” The words trail off from Maya’s lips, this feels familiar as a nostalgia from a couple weeks ago, “No actually.” 

Both Ghouls immediately become confused as they feel like someone has hit their head with a hammer of dumbness. 

_”Wait what?”_ ‘Oni’ fumbles their hands around their hips since this is a very unexpected answer.

“No, I don’t mean that.” Maya puts her hands up to stop the Ghoul from fidgeting about any longer, “It’s just that my silence was a part of why Claudine is angry at me. So it would not be wise if I do the same now.” 

_”Such sagely words.”_ ‘Princess’ comments, their head moves as in they rolled their eyes beneath the mask at Maya, _”Though I’m glad you figured that out.”_ They sarcastically say.

There is still a lot of hesitation to reveal her thoughts to the two Ghouls. An invisible hand covers her mouth and the wind whispers into her ear to be silent, just like she is always taught since her whole life. Even if their goals were the same not long ago, even if they have fought for the same cause, even if they appear kind and harmless. 

**’Ghouls are manipulative, they will do anything that will benefit them and only that.’**

That is what her father has always told her. This made her have the will to simply kill any Ghoul without any sympathy, she could probably even cope betraying Claudine at this moment by killing her acquaintances. 

But she won’t do that, she will not allow herself to. It is far too cruel for her to go against the crimes she has already committed against CCG and the trust she has made between herself and Claudine. 

She just doesn’t know what to do in this sort of situation. Secrets were rarely kept by her, she has access to many worlds kept secret. Whether it’d be about Ghouls or scandals, she always knows how to react to those kinds of secrets. But from personal secrets, she doesn’t know if she should react in a blunt manner or carefully so her image would not be ruined by offensive opinions, is it any different from the one she knows? Hell, she barely interacts with anyone like she does with ‘Noir’, perhaps can count Karen but there is always a reputation gap between them that will never go away, the gap that people are forced to see Maya as ‘Tendo Maya, the Director’s daughter’. How does someone go about this kind of reaction to a well-kept and personal secret?

_”What if I told you something about Claudine?” _‘Oni’ breaks the line of thoughts in Maya’s head.__

__“What would you tell me?” Maya asks as if she did not have an inner thought crisis._ _

__

___”Like, she prefers honest people, even if it hurts her and she gets all worked up about it, she won’t be personally offended.” _‘Oni’ shrugs their shoulders, _”She can be patient, but in some sensitive cases, her emotions are like a wildfire.”_ __ _ _

_____”I can confirm that.”_ ‘Princess’ mockingly coughs and continues, _”If you still think we might be lying, we are basically your best bet to making amends with Claudine~”_ _ _ _ _

____Now that Maya recalls back, when she only knows Claudine as ‘Noir’, she may have been angry at her for Maya’s original thoughts about Ghouls, but she never holds that fact as a grudge later on, she is even the one who suggested the partnership in the first place despite the terrible first impressions. Claudine barely holds back during missions about her views of today’s society as well, as if there is no filter in her mind to phrase any sugar-coated opinions, she sometimes keeps rambling on about how humans care so much about reputation and image while the Ghouls barely care and instead care about their survival-_ _ _ _

____And that’s when it all made sense._ _ _ _

____“You are right.” Maya nods her head slowly, slowly understanding, “You are very right.”_ _ _ _

_____”Of course we are!~”_ ‘Princess’ chirps and grabs something from their cloak, <->”Oh and you will need this._ _ _ _

___‘Princess’ throws a small object at Maya, she catches it, carefully wrapping her hand around it in case it is fragile and opens her hand, seeing a familiar black shiny coating._ _ _

____”Thank me later._ ‘Princess’ fans their hand at Maya as though they were flattered with compliments and ‘Oni’ elbows their side, earning a grunt of annoyance._ _ _

___It is the same black earpiece that Maya had to destroy yesterday in order to not let the radio scanner receive any kind of transmission. She assumes that it is already connected to Claudine’s own earpiece and simply gives ‘Princess’ an appreciative bow._ _ _

____”Ok we are getting a bit off topic now, what do you think of half Ghouls?”_ ‘Oni’ steers the conversation back and waits for Maya’s answer, although their face is covered, Maya could sense how patient this Ghoul is willing to be for her. _ _ _

___“I believed half Ghouls are monstrous creatures, a force that needs to be killed no matter what,” Maya bluntly states and watches how ‘Oni’ is probably choking on air by the direction of this talk, before she continues, ‘Princess’ pipes in._ _ _

____”You are talking in past tense, what about now?”_ ‘Princess’ points out, this Ghoul has sharp hearing, Maya notes._ _ _

___“I think… They are just a person,” Maya looks up to the moon which towers above the sky, “Their power and regeneration are… truly fascinating if you compare them to Ghouls- Not that I mean-”_ _ _

____”It’s fine, I get you._ ‘Oni’ quickly reassures her._ _ _

___“I was not afraid at all when Claudine revealed herself as a Half Ghoul, I was expecting to be somewhat fearing for what she is, but I didn't. It only hardens the resolve we have. It has been a long time since I felt the need to pursue something other than my mission stats, but rather that I do not want to fall behind from her strength despite our physical differences. This is a childish thought, I know.” Maya looks down slightly with her eyes, pushing her hair back from her shoulders._ _ _

____”Hmm, I don’t think it’s childish to have a challenge,” ‘Oni’ crosses their arms, _”Life gets more fun when you have a personal purpose to do something, otherwise you might as well be dead.”__ _ _ _

_____”For me to eat-_ ‘Princess’ jokingly comments._ _ _ _

_____”No ‘Princess, no.”_ ‘Oni’ facepalms themself, _”But you got it out now, how do you feel?”__ _ _ _

_____“How do I feel.” Maya repeats ‘Oni’s question again. She feels like she has jumped over a tough hurdle, as if chains are being unlocked her feet and a weight off of her chest of the need to be so… perfect. She expresses her opinions for the second time, truthfully, to the Ghouls. How ironic she thinks, “I feel relieved.”_ _ _ _ _

______”Then we have done our job right~”_ ‘Princess’ does a mini hooray to themself, _”Honestly, this took way too much effort.”__ _ _ _ _

_____“I am sorry to be an inconvenience for you both.” Maya immediately bows in apology, making ‘Princess’ a bit startled as she motions Maya to stand back up._ _ _ _ _

______”Well, you better get going and sort this out tomorrow.”_ ‘Oni’ lets out a tired sigh until something pops up in their head, _”Oh uh, what will you do about this investigation about me?”_ They awkwardly point at themself._ _ _ _ _

_____“I can simply report nothing, they barely gave me any leads anyway.” Maya nonchalantly replies and brushes her suit down, “We should be going off in our own ways now, it is very late.”_ _ _ _ _

______”Yeah, I am very glad we are able to work with that dimwitted head of yours.”_ ‘Princess’ casually says, earning a smack on the head by ‘Oni’. _ _ _ _ _

_____Maya simply gives a small laugh as she politely covers her mouth with a hand and walks away in the midst of midnight, leaving the other two Ghouls arguing and bickering among themselves._ _ _ _ _

_____If you told Maya that she would be working with Ghouls and talking with them almost normally from a couple months ago, she would not believe herself at all. And she is somewhat glad it has happened._ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for any kudos or comments!
> 
> Let me know about your predictions...
> 
> I hope everyone is safe!
> 
> Find me in a hole here:
> 
> Twitter: Starry_nightxs  
> Tumblr: nightstarryx


	21. 19 - Slap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, rotted roots had to grow new fresh roots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Going back to school was far more busier than I thought but I got this chapter done! 
> 
> From now on, updates will most like be either a week or two update! The reasons are kinda because of school and because I am interested in other ideas I have (I’m getting into TamaRui Woops-)
> 
> From now on (and editing the previous), the chapters will be in past tense rather than present.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> And I want to thank everyone who had told me their experience of watching Tokyo Ghoul because of this fanfic, it was absolutely a delight to read!

Perhaps this was a very terrible idea on Maya’s part. Perhaps she should listen to her very logical and justified explanations in her head and press on the situation before her. Perhaps she shouldn’t have waited two days to actually talk to Claudine properly. 

Her black earpiece, which ‘Princess’ claimed that it was already connected to Claudine’s earpiece, did not vibrate or emit any kind of sound to Maya. It was completely silent, as still as a corpse could be. 

Well, it was not completely Maya’s fault that she decided to not meet or go to ‘Starlight’, she does indeed have a reason, and that reason was because of her CCG duties.

With the rise of the ‘Black Choir’ activities, she had been deployed on at least two missions per day and it would always involve her killing a mass amount of congregated Ghouls. Though she wasn’t bothered by the sheer amount of Ghouls she had to kill, they were quite a nuisance and a thorn to both her and Claudine’s side.

By Maya’s personal request, she had worked alone during these missions without the 99th Squad, of course earning an earful from Junna about the ‘what if’ situations. 

She subtly smiled to herself as she remembered the last scolding Junna had given her.

_”If you die, I won’t forgive you!”_

_”I wouldn’t forgive myself either._

It was very amusing watching how Junna was lost for words at the unusual reply from Maya. She saw how Junna awkwardly pushed her glasses up from the tip of her nose and cleared her throat loudly before she actually choked on air. 

Thankfully Nana dragged Junna away before Maya was gifted with another scolding from a rank that was minor to hers, not that she minded at all. 

Today, she was not tasked on any missions which surprised Maya, a lot even. 

She was told by one of the CCG staff who handled the deployment of the Investigators to take a day off because of the amount of missions she had been on for the last two days. Though they were more concerned about how damaged her Quinque has become due to how frequent she used it. Their budgets are weighing heavily on the staff’s backs because of Maya.

Though this barely concerned Maya since it was technically not her problem, there was something that did concern her a bit more than the budget.

She was standing right in front of ‘Starlight’ door, her hand ghosting just above the handle and the people around her paid no heed to whatever she was doing. 

Maya was not sure why this moment concerned her thoughts more than her CCG duties, but instead of thinking further, she simply stayed with the fact that she rarely had these kinds of ‘personal’ negotiations. Especially with the rare kind that ended with an unhappy client. 

With one final heavy breath, she grasped around the handle and pushed the door with little to no difficulty. Her body acted accordingly to how she always walked into this cafe. The bells attached to the top of the door rang like wind chimes, the smell of roasted coffee immediately filled her nose and head, her eyes pointed out the familiar colour of blonde and the green eyes of the current barista talking with the customer on the bar. 

“Oh welcome!” Futaba greeted Maya as she wiped the cloth around a teacup, “Come sit here!” 

At this point, Maya was considered a regular at ‘Starlight’, even the owner appeared to have softened up with Maya that she even added her favourite food to the menu, Baumkuchen, much to Futaba’s dismay to make the luxurious pastry. 

Maya walked over across the whole cafe after Futaba’s greetings, she noticed how once again, there were no other customers except them both which does raise a slight suspicion from Maya. As if it was always a coincidence that whenever she needed some sort of private talk, the cafe was always deserted. 

But she can figure that mystery out later. 

When she arrived right next to Claudine, who was drinking her coffee, she slid the stool back with a slight screeching sound echoing within the cafe, and sat down in her usual place. Ending with a smile to the pink-haired barista.

“Would you like-“ Futaba began until a loud thud could be heard from the staff room and she rolled her eyes, “Sorry, I have to sort something out very quickly.” 

Futaba scurried herself along to the back door with a loud sigh, shooting an apologetic look at Maya and Claudine before disappearing behind the door. Leaving only the pair in the cafe. 

Claudine has only just finished her long sip of her coffee and placed the cup back onto its plate with a quiet clink of glass, slowly breathing out and leaning on both of her arms on the counter, as if she was expecting Maya to say something first. 

But Maya wasn’t sure how to start this awkward conversation. 

The tension had already swarmed around them, the seeping humid atmosphere suddenly rose the moment Futaba closed the door. 

It didn’t require glares or gazes to create such tension of expectation and mystery, it had simply just happened with a simple action. 

One wrong word, and Maya would ruin the efforts they had both gone through. 

She sucked in a small breath, one that she was sure Claudine would have heard, and classed her hands together onto the counter. 

“I am sorry.” Maya said, looking forward with a stoic face. 

“...” 

Claudine said nothing. 

“It was wrong of me to react in the way that I did to you, even testing your patience afterwards though I didn't mean to.” Maya continued on, hoping that she was not digging herself a deeper hole. 

“...” 

She still said nothing.

“I…” Maya trailed off, she turned to look at Claudine who was still not looking at her, “Think…”

She swallowed a lump in her throat.

“I think half Ghouls are fascinating yet normal.” 

There it was, the simple sentence that Claudine had waited for three days after a barrage of eventful days, one that stirred her emotions heavily from one anger to another. But was it enough? Or was she perhaps too late?

The blonde didn’t speak for a while, however, she only shifted her position on the stool to face Maya was an uninterested face, her brows furrowed, her lips pursed together and her eyes bored boringly into Maya’s lilac eyes. 

The silence was deafening to both of their ears, a crow might as well cackle at Maya’s pitiful attempt at apologies and amending. She was too much of an amateur to understand these sorts of interactions. She figured this must be a lost cause by now, she was only making her funeral far more inevitable than it was. 

Before she could imagine her funeral, she would add one last comment, and it would be, 

“I am an idiot.” 

That was the last thing Maya could think of to somehow satisfy Claudine’s anger towards her. The most simplest yet stupid answer Maya had probably ever spoken in her life. To put herself down and describe herself in such a crude manner would probably make everyone in CCG feel from the sight of Maya’s lips mouthing those words. 

But she heard a stifle of a scoff, just from the corner of her ear that picked up on the slightest sound. When she turned her face towards Claudine, she was met with an upward curve of Claudine’s mouth. 

“Yeah,” Claudine finally spoke, “You are an idiot.” 

Maya was slightly taken aback that Claudine replied to one of the weirdest sentence she had ever spoken, not that she’s against the fact that Claudine was actually talking to her. 

“An absolutely insufferable woman.” Claudine continued with a hint of a hiss. 

“You are such a deplorable woman.” Claudine crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. 

“So stupidly stubborn that it is so hard to not slap your slappable face!” Claudine began shouting, but not in a negative way, more like, a rant.

“Oh my god I would actually love to slap you! Can I slap you?” Claudine immediately politely asked Maya, not caring about how the brunette's eyes were slightly widened by confusion. 

“..Yes..?” Maya wasn’t so sure on how to answer that question, but she thought it was the least she could do aft-

 _slap_

A loud slap echoed around the cafe again, but it wasn’t as harsh as the first time, neither for the same reason. 

It felt like a release of relief had fallen upon them both.

Like how they are both laughing, with Claudine unable to keep her laughter inside of her cheeks anymore and Maya following after from a chuckle into a free wonderous laugh. 

The insults had barely hurt Maya, it felt… good that she didn't feel the weight of her reputation on her back when she was with Claudine. 

Maya could breathe without the smell of the iron chains around her feet and hands. 

Her eyes opened up more to the vibrant colours of life as she laughed, how brown the counter was, how white the teacups were, the exact kind of ash blonde Claudine’s hair was and the silver shining from the spoon. 

“That felt so good.” Claudine panted after their full blown laughter, “I hope your cheek is alright from this and last time, but you really did deserve it.” 

“It’s fine, I did deserve it.” Maya lightly laughed under her hand, quickly trying to catch her breath and looked straight up to Claudine.

“You definitely took your goddamn time,” Claudine sarcastically commented, “But it’s pretty much what I signed myself up for, right? Tendou Maya?” 

Claudine held out her hand to Maya, repeating what she had done at the beginning of their partnership. As if this small argument could pass, finally.

And Maya gladly shook it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for any kudos or comments! 
> 
> Let me know about your predictions 👀
> 
> Huge editing is being done (on the 10 chapter rn) 
> 
> Find me in this hell hole - @Starry_nightxs
> 
> Also Rui is really cute-


	22. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s talk about what a shit head I am

Right, I may have forgotten to post my hiatus note chapter two months ago until I checked back and literally hit myself in the head for what a dumbass I am.

I am so sorry for the unannounced hiatus and I am sorry for the apparent ghosting of this story.

BUT no, I am not leaving this story forever, nope nope I will finish this at some point.

Why did I take a break? School hit me and it hit me damn hard with all the work to the point I couldn’t get the motivation to write the chapters since I got so much studying to do.

I was about to write one chapter since it’s half term but I got coincidentally fell ill (not corona don’t worry). 

Once again, I heavily apologise for those who followed this story and kept up when I posted daily and all the sudden I stopped. 

How long is the hiatus? Well it’s indefinite for now, especially with the COVID 19 cases getting worse in uk so got to keep up with that. But I hope I can try to write a chapter once a month, a chunky one, as my new schedule instead of once a week. The plot is written out, it’s simply the writing up of the chapters.

Until I am comfortable with my schedule, I may post a random one shot here and there if I feel like it. (Long fic take a lot out of me 😂) 

I hope everyone is safe and wash your hands kids, you wouldn’t want to see Noir knocking on your window.


	23. Our heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future is unknown to them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to put a form of end onto this story, otherwise I will never complete it.
> 
> It pains that with going back to school and the virus umm, not much is getting better with cases rising 😂 
> 
> I’m very involved in my studies right now and I know it will be a long while until I can muster the motivation I had before to write a chapter in time, but I kinda fell from this fandom to be honest. 
> 
> Before I leave, I gift this final chapter, may it be picked up and carried on? I don’t know, but it is what you guys deserve for the support you gave to me and this story.

Maya thought to herself, if you were to tell her that she would be chuckling or even close to laughing with a being that you have sworn to kill your whole life. She would simply smile and walk away, leaving the awkward tension that she created. 

But now, she could see herself in all kind of scenarios, whether it would be breaking the code of the Investigators or raiding as a duo into a Ghoul Restaurant, oh she could imagine and even believe that can be a reality. 

She thought, how long has she been in the monochrome world of evil and good. How long has she allowed a bright individual like herself to be manipulated to the simply structure of today’s society. She won’t know, because she fell for it, and happily stayed. 

The coffee ripples as Claudine’s laughter shook the counter when she placed her hand onto it, giving out a loud sigh that seemed like a weight had been lifted from her chest. And said,

“You know what will happen if you stay with me.” 

Yes, Maya does know.

She knows that the CCG will found out their secretive partnership at some point.

She knows she will be cast out as the world’s greatest traitor to humans. 

She knows that it’s worth walking down a bloodied path with someone willing to carry the burden with her, by her side. 

“I do, and I don’t intend to go back on my word.” Maya said, not like Claudine expected an answer anyway.

“The moment I told you my identity already sealed your fate you know?” Claudine raised an eyebrow, “Merde, it was also a rhetorical question.” 

Maya smiled at the small remark, “I know, but I wanted answer you anyway.” 

Claudine lightly scoffed at Maya’s tendency to get the last word into anything and looked out into window to her right. 

As the sun sets.

Blood was spilt.

And devoured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll probably still be writing something, but not this fandom related.
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


End file.
